Vendida para el harén
by LilaRobsten
Summary: Sumary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de meyer, y la historia es de ...al final de la historia les diré el nombre del autor.

Actualización todos los dias.

—¿Sabes que eres como un hijo para mí, Edward?

—Sí, mi señor —Edward, consejero e hijo adoptivo del califa Carlisle ben Ossaman, inclinó la cabeza—. Vuestra confianza en mí me honra.

—Este cometido no se lo pediría a nadie más, Edward. Quiero mucho al príncipe Jasper. Pronto tendrá edad de casarse y tengo que encontrarle la esposa adecuada. Ya tiene muchas mujeres hermosas en su harén, pero ninguna es la que necesita. Jasper ocupará mi lugar cuando yo muera… —el califa hizo un gesto con la mano cuando Edward quiso quejarse—. Es la voluntad de Alá, hijo mío. Todos los hombres tienen que morir y ocupar un lugar en el Paraíso. No voy a acobardarme ante la muerte cuando me llegue el momento, pero la situación de mi hijo tiene que quedar consolidada. Necesita una mujer que sea excepcionalmente hermosa e inteligente, pero que también sea valiente. Le dará su heredero. Su madre era así y quiero lo mismo para mi hijo.

Edward lo miró pensativamente.

—¿Ningún otro noble tiene un hija que cumpla con vuestros requisitos? Al menos, ella sería musulmana y sabría cuáles son sus obligaciones como esposa del príncipe.

El califa se quedó un momento en silencio, miró a Edward con un brillo gélido en los ojos y apretó con fuerza los labios.

—Si eligiera a la hija de una familia importante, me ganaría la enemistad de otra. Sabes lo envidiosos que son los jefes tribales. Estamos sofocando constantemente alzamientos y pequeñas rebeliones entre los caudillos del norte. Mi esposa vino del país donde tú naciste y quiero que la esposa de mi hijo sea inglesa.

—¿Queréis que compre una mujer en el mercado de esclavos de Argel?

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Elige con acierto, hijo mío. El precio no importa. Quiero una joya que no tenga precio para el príncipe Jasper.

Edward vaciló un instante.

—Se hará como ordenáis.

Edward se inclinó y retrocedió cinco pasos antes de darse la vuelta para salir del salón. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a sus aposentos en el palacio. El califa lo trataba con respeto e, incluso, afecto. Edward era un hombre apuesto, alto, moreno y con unos ojos azules muy penetrantes. Su posición allí se la debía a un hombre que era implacable y compasivo, prudente aunque algunas veces se dejaba llevar por su temperamento despiadado. Carlisle gobernaba con justicia su región, en nombre del sultán, pero no tenía contemplaciones con sus enemigos. Si alguien le levantaba la mano, o llegaba hasta el final o estaba muerto. Él, Edward , acababa de volver de aplastar a una tribu rebelde en el norte de los territorios del califa. Lo había conseguido con eficacia y el mínimo derramamiento de sangre posible, pero sabía que los prisioneros que habían llevado de vuelta los jenízaros recibirían un castigo atroz. Él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo y cualquier interferencia por su parte sería mal recibida. Era parte de la vida que había elegido allí y tenía que aceptarlo.

No obstante, no estaría allí para presenciarlo porque tenía que partir en cuanto hubiera aprovisionado su barco. Una petición del califa era una orden. Tenía que encontrar una novia para el joven príncipe y tenía que ser una inglesa de belleza e inteligencia excepcionales.

No sería fácil encontrar la mujer indicada. Sabía que quizá tuviera que dedicar varios meses a buscar a esa mujer y entendía el motivo de una petición así. Si elegía a la hija de un jefe tribal, los celos y las revueltas serían inevitables. Aun así, había algo que no le complacía de esa misión. Si hubiera podido, la habría rechazado, pero no tenía elección si no quería abandonar el palacio y empezar otra vida.

Había llegado alto al servicio del califa y ya tenía una fortuna considerable, aunque había algo en su interior que lo inquietaba, deseaba algo que no sabía qué era. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Se marchó de Inglaterra hacía muchos años con una sombra cerniéndose sobre él. La fortuna y el destino lo llevaron allí después de un tiempo de penalidades. Sería un necio si ponía objeciones a la vida que había encontrado como integrante distinguido del círculo más cercano del califa.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia es de...al final les diré el nombre del autor

Actualización todos los dias

CAPÍTULO:1

—¿Qué está pasándonos? ¿A donde están llevándonos?

Lady Isabella Marie-swan miró a la joven que la agarraba del brazo con desesperación y sintió una punzada de compasión. Los corsarios habían capturado su barco hacía unas semanas y las mantuvieron cautivas y aterradas. Cuando el barco atracó, las llevaron a una casa en el bullicioso puerto de Argel. A los hombres que capturaron con ellas los encadenaron por los tobillos, pero, al menos, su prima Rosalie y ella no tuvieron que pasar por eso. Una vez en la casa, una anciana se ocupó de ellas, las llevó a los baños y les dio las vestimentas que llevaban en ese momento. Las prendas estaban limpias, pero eran muy raras. Eran unos pantalones estrechos que les llegaban a los tobillos y una túnica oscura que las cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

—No lo sé, querida —contestó Isabella en voz baja porque el hombre que las acompañaba les había prohibido hablar—. Creo que el capitán corsario nos vendió a Ali ben Ahmed, eso es lo que le entendí a Miriam, pero no sé a dónde vamos ahora.

—Yo no podía entender nada de lo que decía —se lamentó Rosalie con tono lloroso—. Si nos hubiéramos quedado en el barco, Bella… Mi padre y el capitán Richardson nos montaron en el bote con los demás para intentar salvarnos, pero… —se estremeció y no pudo seguir—. ¿Crees que los han matado?

Isabella no contestó inmediatamente. Lo último que vio fue a su tío, sir Harold Henley, y al valiente y joven capitán que luchaban contra los piratas que los habían abordado durante la noche. El barco estaba inmóvil por falta de viento y el vigía debió de descuidar sus obligaciones porque el padre de Rosalie las despertó y les dijo que los piratas los habían abordado. Las sacó precipitadamente del camarote y las llevó a cubierta, donde las montaron en unos botes con otros pasajeros y parte de la tripulación. Habían esperado alcanzar la costa mientras los corsarios luchaban para hacerse con el barco, pero los temibles piratas persiguieron su bote, quizá, por ser mujeres. Rosalie era hermosa y sería valiosa en el mercado de esclavos, adonde seguramente las llevaban en ese momento. Bella era mayor que su prima y atractiva a su manera, con pelo oscuro y ojos afables. Había estudiado idiomas con su padre antes de que él falleciera hacia un año y podía hablar perfectamente en español y francés. También podía leer el árabe y el griego y como podía defenderse superficialmente en otros idiomas, había conseguido comunicarse con Miriam, la anciana que ayudó a mantenerlas cautivas.

Isabella no le había contado sus temores a su prima porque había esperado poder pagar un rescate. Había intentado decirle a Miriam que estaba dispuesta a pagar, pero la mujer se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Aunque tenía miedo, Isabella no pensaba darse por vencida. Antes o después, se encontraría con alguien que la escucharía sin fingir que no la entendía, como había hecho el capitán corsario cuando le suplicó y él le dio una bofetada. Todavía le dolía el moratón en la mejilla, pero no la había amilanado.

—Pase lo que pase, no debemos separarnos —le dijo a su prima agarrándola de la mano—. Haz lo mismo que yo y quédate a mi lado aunque nos amenacen.

—Isabella… —los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas—. Si no nos hubieses acompañado a mi padre y a mí a España… Yo debería haber estado sola, pero no podía soportarlo.

—No permitiré que nos separen. Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte mientras viva.

—Tengo mucho miedo.

Bella la consoló lo mejor que pudo porque sabía que estaban entre personas que parecían despiadadas y capaces de todo. Vio la verja metálica y muy alta que rodeaba el edificio adonde estaban llevándolas y sus peores temores se confirmaron.

Iban a venderlas en el mercado de esclavos como si fueran animales y cualquiera podría comprarlas.

Edward deambuló por el mercado abarrotado. Había gente de muchas nacionalidades y podía oír voces, ásperas y estridentes, que hablaban en al menos una docena de idiomas y dialectos. Llevaba dos meses visitando el mercado casi todos los días para encontrar esa mujer tan especial que le había pedido el califa, pero todavía no había visto nada que pudiera complacer a su exigente señor. Había muchas mujeres hermosas en las subastas que se celebraban casi todos los días, pero sólo había visto una inglesa desde hacía unas semanas. Estaba embarazada y no era ni tan hermosa ni tan inteligente como pedía el califa.

—¿Vuestra excelencia asistirá a la subasta de Ali ben Ahmed, honorable señor?

Edward miró el pícaro rostro del niño que tiraba de su manga. Era delgado, harapiento y olía mal, pero hubo algo en sus ojos que lo conmovió. Su vida como chivo expiatorio de Ali ben Ahmed tenía que ser muy difícil.

—¿Te ha mandado tu señor, Seth?

—Sí, eminente señor de la casa del califa. Ali ben Ahmed me ha dicho que ha oído que estáis buscando una mujer muy especial.

—No hace falta que me des esos tratamientos —Edward hizo un gesto burlón con los labios. Ese chico le recordaba algo, pero no sabía qué—. Sólo soy Edward, servidor del califa. ¿Tu señor tiene alguna mujer especial?

—Hay una mujer de gran belleza, pero no deja de llorar y se aferra a otra mujer que es una arpía —le contestó el chico con una mueca sombría—. No creo que os interesen, señor.

Edward disimuló una sonrisa. Ese chico le divertía, era muy valiente y animado y tenía una mirada burlona.

—¿Cómo es esa mujer de gran belleza?

—El pelo es sedoso, como rayos del sol y le llega hasta el final de la espalda. Tiene unos ojos del color del cielo en verano y una boca suave y rosada… pero no hay manera de separarla de la arpía. Mi señor las ha amenazado con el látigo, pero la arpía no la suelta. Ella le plantó cara y él las dejó juntas entre gruñidos.

—¿De verdad? —Edward sonrió abiertamente—. Me extraña que Ali no las haya separado.

—La arpía le dijo que si se atrevía a separarlas, sus partes pudendas se le secarían y se le caerían. Además, se lo dijo en nuestro idioma aunque ella y la mujer hermosa son de la tierra que llaman Inglaterra. Mi señor está asustado, cree que ella le ha lanzado una maldición.

—Entonces, ¿es una bruja?

Edward se sintió intrigado. ¿Qué mujer inglesa podía maldecir a un vendedor de esclavos en su idioma? Ninguna que él hubiera conocido en su vida anterior, en esa vida que prefería no recordar.

—Puedes decirle a tu señor que esta tarde asistiré a la subasta —añadió Edward.

—Sí, honorable señor.

Seth estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Edward lo agarró del brazo. El chico lo miró desconcertado, pero no intentó zafarse.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? Diez, once…

—No lo sé, señor. Nadie me lo ha dicho.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Siempre he vivido aquí, señor —contestó Seth sin salir de su asombro—. Mi madre era la esclava de un comerciante que la compró a los corsarios. Cuando la vendió a otro amo, ella intentó escapar y nadie volvió a verla. La esposa de mi amo se hizo cargo de mí y me crié en su casa. Eso es todo lo que sé porque nadie habla de ella —concluyó Seth con cierta melancolía en la mirada, como si le hubiera gustado conocer a su madre.

—¿Estás contento al servicio de Ali?

—Mi señor no me pega si no se enfurece. Si noto que las cosas van mal, me escondo hasta que está de mejor humor.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. La vida de ese chico no era peor que la de miles como él, pero le había tomado simpatía durante las últimas semanas e intentaría comprarlo cuando fuera a la subasta. Podía estar a su servicio hasta que fuera mayor y eligiera su destino. No sería el primer esclavo que había liberado Edward.

Volvió a pensar en las mujeres que estaban cautivas. Si la rubia era inglesa y tan hermosa como decía Seth, podía haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando, aunque tendría que encontrar la manera de persuadir a la otra para que se separara de su amiga.

—¿Qué será de nosotras? —preguntó Rosalie mientras las llevaban a un cercado con otros prisioneros—. ¿Podremos pagar un rescate como has pedido?

Isabella la tomó de la mano. Rosalie había estado aterrada todo el rato desde que las capturaron. Las primeras horas fueron realmente aterradoras, pero luego no las trataron mal y Isabella creía que si se comportaban con sentido común, no les harían daño. Tenía la sensación de que eran demasiado valiosas, aunque todo podía ser distinto cuando las hubieran vendido. No obstante, se negaba a dejarse llevar por el miedo. Había intentado hablar con el vendedor de esclavos cuando llegaron al mercado, pero él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y no contestó a sus preguntas, aunque ella creía que la había entendido. Isabella intentó saber algo de su tío, de su doncella y del capitán Richardson, pero fue en vano. Le dijo a Ali ben Ahmed que su familia pagaría un rescate y él la miró con furia y emitió un sonido de negación.

Habló con otra prisionera y ésta le contó que era francesa y que la habían capturado hacía unos días en un barco. No se sabía nada del padre de Rosalie, del capitán Richardson ni de la doncella de Isabella. Sólo pudo esperar que estuvieran sanos y salvos.

—Yo valdré poco porque me venderán como sirvienta —le explicó la mujer, que se llamaba Francine—, pero a tu amiga la comprará un hombre rico para su harén y a ti es posible que también porque las dos sois jóvenes y no habéis estado casadas.

—¿No permitirán que paguen un rescate por nosotros? —preguntó Isabella desalentada—. Mi hermano es rico y pagará para que nos liberen.

—Algunas veces se puede concertar un rescate —concedió Francine—. Sin embargo, a algunos vendedores de esclavos no les gusta. Es mucho más fácil venderlos en el mercado de esclavos que negociar con los demonios extranjeros, como nos llaman.

—A lo mejor, el comprador está dispuesto a escuchar. Tiene que haber alguien que pueda ayudarnos —insistió Isabella, aunque la mujer mayor la miró con compasión.

—Si tu hermano tiene influencia con el embajador francés, podría seguir vuestro rastro y liberaros, pero para entonces… quizá fuese preferible que no os encontrara. Si seguís vivas, seríais una deshonra para el nombre de vuestras familias, aunque podéis elegir acabar con vuestras vidas antes de… —la mujer no terminó la frase por la angustia.

Isabella comprendió perfectamente que Rosalie y ella podían acabar en un harén y servir para el disfrute de quien las comprara. Rosalie le preguntó qué le había contado la mujer francesa, pero ella sacudió la cabeza. Había permitido que su prima creyera que pagarían un rescate por ellas, pero era difícil mantenerla animada desde que las llevaron al recinto que había detrás del mercado de esclavos.

—No sé qué nos pasará —le contestó a Rosaalie—. Tenemos que estar juntas todo el tiempo que podamos. Si nos negamos a que nos separen, a lo mejor tienen que vendernos juntas y mientras estemos juntas, hay esperanzas para nosotras.

—Isabella… —Rosalie sollozó y se agarró a ella—. Si no hubieras venido conmigo, estaría perdida para siempre. Habría muerto en el mar antes de permitir que estas bestias me atraparan.

—No debes dejarte llevar por la desesperación. Si es posible, encontraré la manera de que paguen un rescate por nosotras. Tengo una fortuna y la emplearé para volver a casa sanas y salvas.

—¿Qué habrá pasado con mi padre y el capitán Richardson? ¿Crees que los mataron en el barco? Me he preguntado si habría sido preferible quedarnos con ellos. Si está muerto…-Rosalie no pudo seguir por la tristeza—. Preferiría estar muerta que ser la concubina de uno de esos hombres espantosos —se estremeció—. Me aterran, Bella, no me gustan sus voces ni su olor.

—Los corsarios son unos animales y huelen mal, pero creo que será distinto en un har… en la casa de un hombre adinerado. Tengo entendido que los turcos y los sarracenos pueden ser muy refinados y cultos. Es más probable que huelan a perfume que a sudor.

—¡Bella! —Rosalie la miró con espanto—. ¿Cómo puedes decir que son cultos cuando tratan a las mujeres como esclavas? ¡Es perverso e inhumano! Preferiría morir a que me obligaran a… Me moriría de la deshonra.

—Sí, ya sé que perderíamos la posibilidad de casamos bien, pero hay otros placeres en la vida. Además, si nos compra un hombre íntegro, podría permitir que pagaran un rescate por nosotras antes de que fuera tarde.

Rosalie la miró con desconfianza.

—Lo dices para tranquilizarme. Sabes que eso no pasará, ¿verdad?

Isabella bajó la mirada. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de que pudieran pagar un recate por ellas, pero al ver la angustia y el miedo en los ojos de su prima, supo que no podía darse por vencida.

—Sólo puedo prometer que lo intentaré, Rosalie . Todavía no he encontrado a nadie que me escuche…

Bella no terminó porque vio que estaba pasando algo. El vendedor de esclavos estaba eligiendo hombres y mujeres y los sacaba del recinto. Agarró a Rosalie con todas sus fuerzas y el corazón desbocado.

—Creo que van a llevarnos a la subasta. Agárrate a mí, Rosaalie, y no te sueltes digan lo que digan.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y el rostro pálido como la cera. Agarró el brazo de Bella decidida a no soltarlo aunque las amenazaran, como habían hecho varias veces.

—Suéltala —le ordenó el vendedor de esclavos a Isabella—. Quiero a la rubia, no a ti.

—Vamos juntas.

Bella lo dijo con tono de desprecio antes de soltar un insulto que él entendería y que ella encontró en un libro bastante picante de la biblioteca de su padre. Eran historias de Arabia, pero eran aventuras amorosas y ella no debería haberlo tocado y mucho menos leído. Sin embargo, le abrió los ojos y quizá estuviera más preparada para lo que estaba pasando precisamente por haber leído cosas que la mayoría de las mujeres desconocían y les parecerían aterradoras. La cara del vendedor de esclavos reflejó el asombro más absoluto, pero ella captó un brillo en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que admiraba su vocabulario aunque fuese a regañadientes.

—Como quieras, pero van a compraros por separado.

—Deprisa —susurró Bella mientras seguían a los demás esclavos por un túnel muy oscuro—. Ayúdame a atar tu muñeca a la mía. Si quieren separarnos, tendrán que cortar las ataduras.

—Bella... —Rosalie empezó a temblar—. ¿Qué será de nosotras si nos compra alguien horrible?

—Yo te protegeré —le prometió Bella. Sin embargo, ¿quién la protegería a ella? El miedo le atenazaba el pecho y le gustaría estar en su casa con sus perros y sus caballos. Aun así, levantó la cabeza con orgullo para ocultar sus sentimientos. Si no hubiera aceptado acompañar a su tío a España, podría estar cabalgando con la melena al viento. Sin embargo, eso era egoísta. Rosalie no habría sobrevivido sola a ese suplicio.

—Pase lo que pase —siguió Bella—, intentaré que no te hagan nada.

Nos vemos mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia es de...Al final diré el nombre de la autora.

Mañana habrá capítulo doble

Edward observó el desfile de esclavos que pasaban por la tarima uno a uno. Había algunos hombres muy fuertes que podrían ser unos jenízaros excelentes. Sin embargo, no había ido a comprar esclavos varones sino una novia para el hijo del califa. Habían pasado algunas mujeres, pero ninguna habría servido ni para el harén del califa. Frunció el ceño al temer que lo habían llevado con falsas esperanzas. Entonces, oyó un ligero revuelo y dos mujeres aparecieron juntas en la tarima. Se inclinó hacia delante con un interés renovado. Vio que una era excepcionalmente hermosa. Tenía el pelo largo y le caía por la espalda como una cascada de seda, como la había descrito Seth . Estaba pálida y asustada, algo normal en esas circunstancias. A él también lo capturaron los corsarios cuando era joven y podía entender el miedo. Miró a la acompañante

de la belleza y frunció el ceño. Era mayor y atractiva, pero no era hermosa. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro con reflejos rojizos y la tez pálida, pero no parecía tan asustada como la más bella. Se erguía con orgullo y agarraba con fuerza a su acompañante.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa sombría al ver que las dos mujeres se habían atado la una a la otra. Seth había dicho que la mayor era una arpía y quizá tuviera razón. Se inició una discusión. Al parecer, había varios hombres dispuestos a comprar a la más hermosa, pero no a las dos. Uno de los sirvientes del dueño de los esclavos intentó separarlas, pero ella le habló con ira y él retrocedió sin dar crédito a lo que había oído. Edward no pudo oírlo, pero lo que vio le pareció suficiente y se levantó.

—Ofrezco mil piezas de oro por las dos mujeres.

Se hizo un silencio hasta que otra voz ofreció mil doscientas.

Edward esperó un momento para comprobar si había más ofertas y levantó la mano.

—Pagaré mil quinientas piezas de oro.

Volvió el silencio expectante.

—Mil seiscientas.

—Dos mil —subió Edward .

Nadie pujó más. Era una cantidad enorme por una esclava, ya que nadie contaba con la otra. Se negaba a que la separaran de su acompañante, pero aprendería a obedecer a su amo cuando la llevaran al harén, seguramente, como sirvienta.

—Vendida a Edward, enviado personal del califa —el vendedor de esclavos hizo una reverencia al hombre que había ofrecido una cantidad tan fabulosa—. Que Alá os bendiga y os conceda muchos hijos, honorable señor.

—Me las llevaré en este momento.

Edward dejó su asiento, bajó los escalones que llevaban a la tarima, subió y se acercó para ver de cerca su adquisición. La bella lo era más todavía. Sólo necesitaba una vestimenta adecuada. Carlisle estaría complacido por lo que había encontrado. Frunció el ceño al mirar a la otra mujer. Ella aguantó su mirada sin inmutarse y con unos ojos muy inteligentes que le recordaron el tono grisáceo del cielo de Inglaterra. Notó una punzada en el vientre. Estaba recordando su casa y su infancia, cuando corría por los campos que rodeaban su hogar. Sofocó inmediatamente ese pensamiento. Esa vida había quedado atrás para siempre.

—¿Sois inglesas? —les preguntó en su idioma—. No tenéis nada que temer. Soy Edward, supervisor del palacio del califa, y estáis a mi cargo. Habéis pasado un suplicio espantoso, pero, a partir de ahora, se os atenderá con toda delicadeza como mujeres de la casa del califa.

—Habláis inglés —la bella lo miró con alivio—. Por favor, ¿podemos pagaros un rescate? Se os devolverá el dinero que habéis pagado y una recompensa por vuestra molestia, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Mi hermano es el vizconde Jacob Swan de Londres —contestó la mayor de las dos—. Mi prima tiene razón, señor. Os estaríamos muy agradecidas si permitierais que nuestras familias pagaran un rescate. Os prometo que no saldréis perdiendo porque tengo mi propia fortuna. Me ocuparé de que se os devuelva lo que habéis pagado.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y miró a la mujer que la bella había llamado Bella. Comprobó que ella se había dado cuenta de que las habían comprado por una cantidad fabulosa, aunque su acompañante parecía no saberlo.

—Disculpadme, señoras —replicó Edward sin asomo de sentimiento en la voz—. Sólo soy un servidor del califa. El dinero que tengo que pagar a Ali ben Ahmed pertenece a mi señor. No tengo en mi mano la posibilidad de aceptar un rescate, pero es posible que mi señor escuche vuestra petición porque es un hombre justo. Vamos, no hay nada que temer. Si os comportáis con dignidad, no se os hará daño. La bella lo miró y luego se dirigió a su acompañante con lágrimas en las mejillas.

—No dejes que nos lleve con él, Bella. Por favor, no lo permitas.

—No nos va a escuchar más que los demás —la mujer mayor miró a Edward con desprecio—. Tenemos que hacer lo que diga por el momento, Rosalie. Intenta no tener miedo, cariño. A lo mejor, el califa es un hombre racional y tiene algo de compasión.

Edward inclinó la cabeza. Esa mujer tenía algo que infundía respeto y se preguntó qué le habría dicho al vendedor de esclavos. Había muy pocas mujeres que pudieran mantener a raya a un hombre así, pero creyó entender por qué ese hombre se sintió intimidado. De joven, él había conocido algunas mujeres como ella, mujeres que podían imponerse con una mirada o una palabra dicha con delicadeza. Su desprecio hacía que se sintiera un poco incómodo porque sabía que no tenía ninguna alternativa. Podía dar la espalda a la vida que se había forjado en el palacio del califa, pero aun así no sería libre de verdad porque había dado su palabra cuando lo liberaron de la esclavitud y se convirtió en alguien de confianza dentro de su círculo más íntimo. Era libre para hacer lo que quisiera, pero la fidelidad al hombre que le había dado tanto era una cuestión de honor. El califa lo trataba como a un hijo más y le concedía honores, prestigio y dinero y no iba a incumplir su palabra por una mujer a la que no conocía. Sin embargo, sentía cierto desasosiego mientras conducía a las mujeres hacia el puerto donde los esperaba su barco.

Intentó no recordar que él también llegó una vez del mismo mundo que esas dos jóvenes. Si no hubiera tenido aquella desafortunada disputa con su padre, podría seguir viviendo en Inglaterra y llevando una vida con nada mejor que hacer que apostar y pelear por las mujeres que compartía con quienes se llamaban sus amigos.

Uno de aquellos amigos fue el motivo de su perdición y sus mentiras llevaron a la disputa. Dejó Inglaterra en busca de riquezas y aventuras, pero naufragó y un barco corsario lo capturó más muerto que vivo. Sabía muy bien qué era que lo vendieran y apalearan, pero la fortuna lo llevó al palacio y su valentía al salvar al hijo del califa de un asesino lo convirtió en lo que era en ese momento.

Carlisle ben Ossaman lo trataba con respeto y justicia desde entonces. No cumpliría con su obligación si hacía lo que le había pedido esa belleza, pero no podía dejar de sentir un remordimiento muy incómodo mientras las acompañaba al puerto.

El barco los esperaba para llevarlos a Constantinopla o Estambul, como la llamaban en el imperio otomano. Una vez que las mujeres estuvieran a salvo en su camarote, volvería para pagar al vendedor de esclavos y compraría a Seth para sí mismo, si eso era posible. Cumpliría con su obligación y se olvidaría de las dudas personales. Le habían encomendado un cometido y lo había llevado a cabo lo mejor que había sabido. Si el hijo del califa no encontraba de su agrado a esa joven, el califa quizá atendiera las súplicas de recibir un rescate. Alivió su conciencia al pensar que si las hubiera comprado el jefe tribal que había pujado por ellas, su destino habría sido mucho peor. Habrían pegado a la mayor de las dos y si hubiese seguido resistiéndose, seguramente la habrían matado con mucha crueldad. La bella habría preferido morir que afrontar el destino que la esperaba en manos de ese demonio. Habían tenido suerte de que él hubiera estado en la subasta ese día, aunque ellas no se darían cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado del desastre.

Bella miró alrededor mientras las llevaban por el puerto. Estaba lleno de personas, perros y carros. Se vendían todo tipo de mercancías o se cargaban en los barcos y había mucho barullo. Pensó si sería posible escapar del hombre que las había comprado y desaparecer entre la multitud. Si él se distraía un instante, quizá lo intentara. Cualquier cosa sería preferible a permitir que las convirtiera en esclavas.

—Ni soñéis con escapar.

Una mano de hierro atenazó la muñeca de Bella . Ella dio un respingo como si algo le hubiera abrasado la piel y lo miró a los ojos. La mirada de él fue aterradora porque sintió que podía leerle el pensamiento.

—Sois propiedad del califa. Quizá no le sirváis de gran cosa, milady, pero os perseguiría a las dos y a ella la llevaría al palacio. Es posible que a vos os dejara en manos de vuestro destino. Pensadlo bien, no duraríais mucho en este sitio si no estuviera yo para protegeros.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —a ella se le heló la sangre al captar la advertencia en sus ojos.

—Por aquí hay hombres que no dudarían un segundo en abusar de vos. Pelearían como chacales para decidir quién sería el siguiente. Abusarían de vos hasta que os quedarais sin fuerzas y luego moriríais de alguna enfermedad o de hambre. ¿Es lo que queréis para vos y vuestra acompañante?

—No… —contestó ella con la voz temblorosa.

Él tenía algo que le recordaba a un sueño que la aterró la noche antes de partir de Inglaterra. En el sueño, ella miraba a la cara de un hombre y tenía mucho miedo, pero cuando se despertó, no pudo recordar el resto del sueño.

—Quiero que las dos quedemos libres. Somos mujeres inglesas de buenas familias. ¿Cómo puede pareceros bien comprarnos como si fuéramos bestias de carga? No teníais derecho a ofrecer todo ese dinero. Fue ridículo.

—Quise dejarlo claro con la esperanza de que nadie pujara contra mí. Tuvisteis suerte de que mi bolsa era abundante.

—¿Suerte? —Bella lo miró con furia—. No me parece una suerte que me vendan como una esclava.

—Si yo no hubiera estado allí, también os habrían venido, por separado, seguramente, y a un hombre que os habría cortado el cuello si os hubierais enfrentado a él.

—¿No… no os dais cuenta de que no está bien convertir a una mujer libre en esclava? —preguntó ella aterrada por lo que había oído.

—No estoy dispuesto a discutir eso con vos —replicó él con una expresión hosca—. Ya no estáis en Inglaterra. Tenéis que adaptaros a una cultura distinta.

—¿Por qué? Podéis comprar a otra mujer para vuestro harén. ¿Por qué no permitís que paguen un rescate por nosotras? Prometo que os pagaré el doble de lo que pagasteis.

—Es imposible. Me encomendaron comprar una mujer inglesa, hermosa e inteligente. La rubia es de una belleza única. No puedo liberaros.

—Nadie lo sabría.

—Yo lo sabría. Es una cuestión de honor para mí.

—¿Qué tiene de honroso esclavizar a dos mujeres? Notó una palpitación en su cuello, como si ella le hubiera tocado en un nervio.

—Si os portáis bien, tendréis cierta libertad en el palacio. No pidáis más. Pertenecéis al califa y nunca permitiré que os escapéis. Hasta en el harén se os tratará con suficiente delicadeza si mostráis sentido común.

Bella levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

—Podríais haber permitido que se pagara un rescate por nosotras. Si fueseis íntegro y tuvierais compasión, nos venderíais a nuestras familias y conseguiríais un beneficio. Sólo sois un bárbaro y no tenéis honor…

—Tened cuidado, milady, no tengo mucha paciencia y os movéis por un terreno resbaladizo. Si quisiera, podría castigaros.

Bella no dijo nada. Sabía que ya se había arriesgado varias veces a recibir un castigo. Había conseguido que el vendedor de esclavos la temiera, pero sus maldiciones e insultos no iban a impresionar a ese hombre. Tenía algo áspero y autoritario, algo que le daba escalofríos, pero cuando lo miraba a los ojos, casi creía ver compasión en lo más profundo. No podía flaquear. Ese hombre no tenía nada delicado ni íntegro. Era un

salvaje, un bárbaro, y lo despreciaba como a todos los de su especie.

El camarote donde las alojaron no era incómodo. Bella pensó que podía ser el del propietario del barco. No estaba segura, pero a juzgar por cómo le habían saludado cuando subieron a bordo, el hombre de ojos azules podía ser el propietario del barco.

La sospecha hizo que se sintiera furiosa e impotente. ¿Por qué no podía llevarlas a Inglaterra? Si era su propio patrón, podría haberlas liberado a cambio de un generoso rescate. Ella habría estado encantada de pagarle de su fortuna lo que hubiera gastado y mucho más, aunque eso habría significado que no le quedaría más dinero para viajar.

Rosaalie se estremeció. Después de lo ocurrido, nunca querría volver a salir de su país. Lamentaba muchísimo haber dejado las costas de Inglaterra con Bella.

—Bells… —Bella se dio la vuelta al oír el lamento y vio a su prima que estaba vomitando—. Me siento fatal, me duele el estómago.

—Siéntate, querida. ¿Te sientes como cuando tuvimos la tormenta?

—No, peor. Creo que la comida que nos dieron en ese sitio espantoso estaba mala.

—Túmbate en la cama. Iré a buscar ayuda. Bella fue a la puerta del camarote. Había supuesto que estaría cerrada con llave, pero se abrió al empujarla. Salió a un pasillo muy estrecho y miró a izquierda y derecha con la esperanza de ver a alguien.

—Ayuda… Por favor, ayuda…

—No sirve de nada que pidáis ayuda. Nadie os ayudará a escapar.

Bella miró con rabia al hombre de ojos azules y levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

—No soy tan tonta como para creer que podré escapar de un barco. Si hubiera querido intentarlo, lo habría hecho en el puerto. Mi prima está enferma.

Él la miró fijamente y con cierta incredulidad.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Ha vomitado y le duele el estómago. Creo que la comida que nos dieron en el mercado de esclavos estaba en malas condiciones. Yo sólo comí un trozo de pan, pero Rosali tenía hambre y comió un poco de carne.

—¿Qué tipo de carne?

—No lo sé. Dijo que tenía un sabor espantoso.

—Seguramente, estaría muy especiada. No creo que os dieran comida en mal estado. Vuestra acompañante es demasiado valiosa para darle carne en mal estado.

—Es mi prima y la quiero. ¿Podéis darle algo que la alivie?

—Es posible que tenga algo que la alivie. Mirad en el arcón de vuestro camarote y encontraréis un frasco pequeño y azul. Tres gotas mezcladas con agua y harán que deje de vomitar y se le pasará el dolor.

—Parecéis muy seguro…

—Me dieron ese remedio cuando tuve algo parecido hace muchos años. Lo he conservado por si volvía a necesitarlo, pero me he acostumbrado a la comida especiada, como haréis vos con el tiempo.

—No tengo intención de quedarme en vuestro país el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarme a nada. Cuando vea a vuestro señor, exigiré que nos libere.

Sus ojos dejaron escapar un destello como si hubiera querido contener una carcajada, pero su expresión recuperó la rudeza enseguida.

—Dudo que el califa llegue a fijarse en vos, pero si lo hiciera, haríais bien en no exigir nada. Si lo hicierais, pronto acabaríais en un sitio donde no querríais estar.

Bella le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa, se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el camarote. Abrió el arcón, encontró el frasco azul y probó una gota con la lengua. Era amargo e hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero supo que no podía ser veneno porque el hombre de los ojos azules no jugaría con el dinero del califa. Hizo la mezcla y se la dio a beber a Rosalie . Su prima también hizo una mueca al tragárselo, pero pronto sintió alivio y enseguida se quedó dormida. Estaba agotada de tanto llorar. Bella la miró con lástima y entendió que su prima estuviera aterrada por su porvenir, no le faltaban motivos. Su belleza le garantizaba que el hombre que las había comprado la vería con buenos ojos. Ella, Bella, sería una sirvienta si tenía suerte, pero Rosalie se convertiría en una concubina. Se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza para rezar.

—Por favor, mantenla sana y salva —susurró—. Yo puedo soportar todo lo que me pase, pero, por favor, mantén a mi prima sana y salva.

Edward volvió a cubierta con el ceño fruncido. La arpía estaba haciendo honor a su nombre y estuvo seguro de que causaría problemas en el harén. Tuvo una punzada de remordimiento porque sabía que estaba en sus manos liberarlas. Podría haber encontrado a otra mujer para el hijo del califa o podría haber vuelto al palacio para comunicar que no había encontrado la mujer adecuada. Por un momento, se planteó la posibilidad de navegar rumbo a Inglaterra, pero los amargos recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza y supo que nunca podría volver a la que había sido su vida. Se había asentado en el palacio y su vida era placentera. Sería un necio si tiraba por la borda todo el trabajo que había hecho por una mujer a la que no conocía.

—Señor Edward… —le llamó una voz que le apartó a esas mujeres de la cabeza. Subió al puente de mando y volvió a centrarse en el viaje que tenían por delante. Tenía que volver al palacio por distintos motivos. Tenía que olvidarse de ese ligero remordimiento y concentrarse en sus obligaciones.

Nos vemos mañana con capítulo doble


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de...al final les digo el nombre del autor

Lo siento porr no actualizar ayer, mi internet estaba muy feo y no pude actualizar. Pero... hoy hay cuatro capitulos ¡Yei! jeje

Bella estaba inclinada sobre su prima y mojándole la frente con agua fría cuando se abrió la puerta del camarote. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se asustó un poco al ver al hombre que las había comprado.

—¿Qué queréis? —le preguntó tajantemente y con el corazón acelerado. Él había dicho que las había comprado para el califa, pero verlo la ponía nerviosa. ¿Habría decidido quedarse a Rosalie para sí mismo?

—He venido a ver qué tal está vuestra prima —contestó él con el ceño fruncido al captar el recelo de ella—. No tenéis nada que temer de mí.

—Sigue mal. Tiene la piel caliente y está sudando.

—¿Le habéis dado la medicina?

—Sí. La alivió un momento, pero volvió a vomitar.

Él se acercó a la cama y puso una mano en la frente de Rosalie.

—La tiene caliente. Quizá deberíais frotarla con agua fría. He oído decir que es bueno para la fiebre. A lo mejor ha contraído alguna fiebre en vez de haber comido algo en mal estado. Me imagino que os tendrían presas antes de llegar a Argel.

—Sí. El olor era espantoso y el aire estaba viciado. ¡Vuestra gente tendrá que responder de muchas cosas, señor!

—Los corsarios no son mi gente —replicó Edward con una mirada sombría—. No sois las únicas que lo habéis pasado mal en sus manos. La vida será muy distinta allí a donde vais, tendréis todo lo mejor.

—No seremos libres.

—¿Erais verdaderamente libre en vuestro país, lady Bella? Si era así, sois una mujer muy especial. La mayoría de las mujeres inglesas que conocí estaban oprimidas por las normas de la sociedad y sus familias.

—¿Habéis estado en Inglaterra? ¿Sois inglés? ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Su piel estaba muy bronceada, pero sus facciones tenían algo que le hizo dudar.

—Hacéis muchas preguntas —contestó él mientras Rosalie dejaba escapar un quejido—. Os mezclaré otro remedio y me marcharé para que podáis lavarla.

—Gracias —Bella volvió a inclinarse sobre su prima y le pasó un paño mojado por la frente antes de acercarle la copa a los labios—. Bébetelo, querida. Te aliviará.

Rosalie se lo bebió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas con los ojos cerrados.

—Tardaremos un día o dos en tocar puerto. A bordo del barco, podéis subir a cubierta cuando lo deseéis. Si saltáis por la borda, mis hombres os atraparán. Os pediría que no les hagáis perder el tiempo intentando escapar.

—Rosalie no sabe nadar —replicó Bella —. Yo habría intentado nadar hasta cuando nos capturaron los piratas, pero la habría dejado abandonada. No puedo abandonarla.

Él la miró a los ojos durante un instante y ella captó una expresión extraña en lo más profundo.

—Es posible que no podáis protegerla siempre. Es una mujer adulta y algún día tendrá que elegir por sí misma.

—Iba a España para encontrarse con un hombre que había pedido su mano, pero me rogó que la acompañara. Creo que tenía miedo de que la obligaran a casarse contra su voluntad, pero su padre la quiere mucho y habría dejado que eligiera. Ella estaba nerviosa y pensé que si la acompañaba podía viajar y ver mundo.

—Es posible que hayáis visto más del que queríais ver. El mundo es así, os guste o no.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Bella destapó a su prima, le lavó las extremidades una a una, le dio la vuelta, le levantó la túnica y le lavó la espalda. Luego, le lavó la cara y el cuello. Rosalie pareció sentirse mejor. Bella la observó un momento y luego fue a mirar por el ojo de buey. El cielo estaba oscuro, sólo resplandecían algunas estrellas. Suspiró y notó el escozor de las lágrimas, pero se las enjugó con impaciencia y fue a tumbarse al lado de su prima. Rosalie estaba dormida y ella estaba cansada… muy cansada.

«Eres mía. Siempre me pertenecerás. Tu única escapatoria posible es la muerte. Te he reclamado y eres mía».

Bella se despertó temblando y mojada por el sudor. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan espantoso y se quedó con mucho miedo y la sensación de una pérdida tremenda. Se quedó un momento tumbada sin saber dónde estaba, hasta que todo fue encajando en su sitio y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un barco que la llevaba al palacio del califa, en algún sitio del imperio otomano. No le extrañó que el sueño hubiese sido tan espantoso, como el que soñó la noche anterior a marcharse de Inglaterra. Esa vez pudo recordar que era la prisionera del hombre que las había comprado, el mismo que había dicho esas palabras aterradoras. Edward, se había llamado a sí mismo. Tenía un cargo importante en el palacio del califa y las había comprado para el harén.

El farol se había apagado mientras estaba dormida y no podía encenderlo otra vez. Se levantó, dio la vuelta a la cama y tocó la frente de Rosalie . Ya no estaba caliente y parecía dormir tranquilamente. Descolgó el farol del gancho que había junto a la puerta, abrió dicha puerta y salió. Pudo ver una luz tenue junto a la escalera que llevaba a cubierta y se acercó para comprobar si el farol tenía mecha suficiente para volver a encenderlo.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? Hay un vigía en cubierta si estabais pensando en escapar.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se estremeció al verlo con un caftán blanco, largo y amplio. ¡Era exactamente igual que en el sueño!

—Os dije que nunca abandonaría a Rosalie . Se me apagó el farol mientras estaba dormida e iba a intentar encenderlo.

—Veamos… —él tomó el farol, abrió la tapa de cristal y frunció el ceño—. No queda mecha. Tomad éste y yo repondré el otro —le entregó el farol que había estado colgado al lado de la escalera—. ¿Qué tal está vuestra prima? ¿Ha dado resultados la medicina?

—Sí, creo que sí. Está apaciblemente dormida.

Bella ya no tenía miedo. En el sueño, él había sido violento y apasionado, pero al verlo allí con lo que parecía un camisón a sus ojos ingleses, no le parecía más aterrador que su hermano.

—Habéis sido muy considerado al venir a interesaros, señor —siguió ella—. Os agradezco vuestra amabilidad.

—Sería un disparate perder mi inversión, ¿no os parece?

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada. Por un instante, había sentido cierta proximidad a él, casi una familiaridad. Lo miró a la cara y el alma se le cayó a los pies al comprobar que estaba decidido a seguir con el plan que tenía preparado para Rosalie y ella. Sospechaba que él había sido inglés y caballero, pero, al parecer, había olvidado su pasado y sólo debía obediencia al califa. Había sido una necia al pensar que podía cambiar de opinión y llevarlas a Inglaterra.

Edward frunció el ceño al volver a su camarote. No sabía por qué se había despertado, pero creyó haber soñado algo que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Al despertarse con un sobresalto, pensó inmediatamente en las dos mujeres inglesas y fue a buscarlas. Cuando vio a la de pelo oscuro, creyó que estaba intentando escapar y sintió una punzada de miedo en las entrañas. No sería capaz de lanzarse al mar y a una muerte segura. Notó algo raro por dentro al pensar eso, pero se disipó en cuanto ella le explicó lo del farol.

Edward solía dormir bien, pero esa noche no pudo descansar e intentó convencerse de que no tenía nada que ver con las mujeres que había comprado. No eran las únicas que habían sufrido porque las habían comprado y vendido como esclavas. Era una costumbre aceptada en esa parte del mundo y muchas veces suponía una ventaja. Algunos amos eran crueles y trataban a los esclavos peor que a bestias de carga, pero otros no eran peores que los hombres con grandes propiedades en Inglaterra o Europa. Los trabajadores quizá no se consideraran esclavos, pero muchas veces no recibían un trato mejor. La justicia solía ser sumaria y brutal. Los hombres se pudrían y morían en las mazmorras de la reina y a muchos se les torturaba con hierros candentes o con el potro. El califa trataba con equidad a los esclavos y algunos podían ganarse la libertad con el tiempo. Muchos hombres y mujeres se vendían a sí mismos como esclavos antes de morir de hambre en las calles. El propio Edward había comprobado lo justo que podía ser a veces el sistema. Era un hombre adinerado que había ganado casi toda su fortuna importando y comerciando con productos de otras tierras. Él confiaba en que su capitán obedeciera sus órdenes y recompensaba esa obediencia. Quizá, algún día dejaría las tierras del norte para ampliar los límites de su imperio, pero, por el momento, se conformaba con vivir en el palacio y ser leal al califa.

Le debía todo al hombre que lo llamaba su hijo y quería a Carlisle como a un amigo benévolo. El príncipe Jassper , el hijo del califa, era su hermano en todos los sentidos menos en la sangre.

Edward se olvidó de cualquier posibilidad de ceder a las peticiones de lady Bella. Ir contra los deseos de su amigo y señor sería traicionar todas sus promesas y acabaría con la confianza que se había forjado entre los dos. Sería un necio si tiraba por la borda el trabajo de todos esos años. No obstante, mientras se ponía la ropa que le parecía más cómoda que la de un caballero inglés, mientras se ponía las calzas debajo de la túnica blanca y se ataba el fajín rojo alrededor de la cintura, no pudo borrar la mirada suplicante que había visto en aquellos ojos.

—¿Qué tal estás, querida? —le preguntó Bella a su prima cuando despertó y la miró desde las sábanas arrugadas—. Creo que la segunda medicina que te dio te ha sentado bien. Has dormido apaciblemente desde que la bebiste.

—Creí que todo era una pesadilla, pero no lo es, ¿verdad? —Rosalie se incorporó—. Somos esclavas, ¿verdad? Él dijo que pertenecemos al califa… — dejó escapar un sollozo de angustia—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Bells?

—Tenemos que sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podamos —contestó Bella tomándole una mano—. Quizá no sea tan espantoso como tememos. Edward dijo que el califa es un hombre mejor que el que intentó comprarnos. Dijo que tuvimos suerte de que él estuviera allí.

—¿Suerte por ser esclavas? —Rosalie se frotó los ojos con la mano—. Yo preferiría estar muerta.

—Piénsalo detenidamente. ¿De verdad preferirías estar muerta? Si vivimos, es posible que algún día nos rescaten. Es posible que encuentre a alguien que acepte un rescate por nosotras. Si morimos, nunca volveremos a ver a la gente que amamos.

Rosalie la miró en silencio.

—Creo… —sacudió la cabeza—. Pensarás que soy una necia, pero creo que estaba enamorándome del capitán Richardson y él de mí.

—No creo que seas una necia. Es joven y apuesto y, evidentemente, te apreciaba. Si hubieras tenido tiempo para conocerlo podrías haberlo amado, Rosalie .

—¿Crees que sigue vivo? ¿Lo habrán matado los piratas? ¿Y a mi padre? No creo que se rindieran fácilmente.

—No, estoy segura de que no porque intentaban darnos tiempo para escapar. Fue una pena que los piratas se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y mandaran a unos hombres para perseguimos —Bella se estremeció—. Si hubiéramos llegado a la costa, don Sebastián González nos habría ayudado.

—Ojalá no hubiera pedido mi mano —replicó Rosalie con un enojo repentino—. Si mi padre no se hubiera sentido halagado, seguiríamos en Inglaterra.

—Sí, pero yo estaba pensando en hacer un viaje…

—Nunca me habría marchado si hubiera sabido lo que podía pasar.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—No tiene sentido arrepentirse, querida. Estamos aquí y tenemos que sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podamos.

—No entiendo que puedas estar tan tranquila.

—Llorar no servirá de nada. Voy a subir a cubierta a tomar el aire. ¿Por qué no te lavas y me acompañas? Hay alguna ropa limpia que puedes ponerte. El capitán Edward ha tenido la consideración de mandarnos agua y esa ropa, además de fruta. Las uvas están deliciosas.

—Quiero mi ropa… —Rosalie hizo una mueca.

—Algunas prendas son bastante bonitas. Yo he elegido el blanco otra vez porque he pensado que te gustaría el rosa —le explicó Bella—. Si no quieres venir, yo voy a subir a cubierta a tomar el aire.

—Entonces, ¿no estamos prisioneras?

—Podemos ir a cubierta. No hay escapatoria. Rosalie , Te perseguirían aunque te lanzaras al mar. Se sensata y espera a que lleguemos al palacio. Pediré hablar con el califa y a lo mejor él me escucha.

Bella dejó a su prima para que decidiera si quería levantarse o quedarse en la cama. Subió la escalerilla de hierro que llevaba a cubierta y vaciló al mirar alrededor. No había visto casi nada del barco corsario porque era de noche cuando las llevaron a bordo y luego las encerraron. Este barco se parecía mucho a un barco inglés, aunque la tripulación era árabe o, quizá, turca. La miraron, pero todos volvieron a sus tareas cuando el capitán se dirigió a ellos en un idioma que ella no entendió. Luego, se acercó a ella y la miró de una forma extraña.

—Deberíais haberos puesto el velo para cubriros el pelo, milady. Los hombres sienten curiosidad al veros descubierta.

—Disculpadme. No me he dado cuenta —Bella se sonrojó porque sabía para qué era el delicado pañuelo y no se lo había puesto intencionadamente—. Estaba admirando el barco. ¿Es vuestro?

—¿Por qué pensáis que puede ser mío?

—Porque no se parece al de los corsarios. Pensé que podía ser un barco inglés y que vos…

Edward no sonrió al mirarla a los ojos.

—Aunque fuese mío, no podría cambiar el rumbo para llevaros a vuestro país, lady Bella.

—¿Puedo preguntaros por qué debéis tanta lealtad al califa?

—Ha sido como un segundo padre para mí y su hijo es como un hermano pequeño.

—Entiendo.

—No lo creo, pero tampoco voy a discutir. ¿Os quedaréis tranquila si os prometo comentarle al califa vuestra propuesta de pagar un rescate?

—¿Lo haríais?

—Lo haría por vos —contestó Edward —. Me temo que no podré hacerlo por vuestra prima.

—Entonces, no puedo abandonarla. Por un instante, había visto un rayo de esperanza, pero se apagó en cuanto comprendió que aquélla era su última palabra sobre el asunto.

—Entonces, habéis hecho vuestra elección. Por favor, disfrutad del aire en cubierta siempre que queráis.

Él inclinó la cabeza y se alejó para hablar con la tripulación. Bella se mordió el labio al observarlo dando órdenes que los hombres obedecían sin rechistar. Estaba en su elemento, era un hombre poderoso. Sin embargo, ¿por qué era tan obstinado? ¿Por qué no aceptaba un rescate y las dejaba libres? Le había propuesto preguntarle al califa si aceptaría un rescate por ella, seguramente, porque no era lo bastante hermosa como para captar su atención, pero tendría que abandonar a Rosaalie . No la abandonaría. Si querían separarlas, se aferraría hasta que tuvieran que separarlas por la fuerza.

Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, esspero que les vaya gustamdo tanto como a mi.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie estaba mejor a la mañana siguiente, pero nada le levantaba el ánimo. No obstante por fin había dejado de llorar. Las habían tratado bien, les habían dado comida y vino, agua para lavarse y más ropa limpia, entre la que había elegido la que más le favorecía.

Desde que Bella fue a cubierta, no habían vuelto a ver al hombre que las había comprado, pero él les había mandado a un chico joven para preguntarles si estaban cómodas y tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Ella reconoció al sirviente del vendedor de esclavos y le preguntó si también lo habían comprado para el califa.

—El señor Edward me ha comprado como su sirviente —contestó Seth con una sonrisa—. Podría haber quedado libre si hubiera querido, pero ¿adonde habría ido? Seré bastante feliz sirviendo a mi señor. Es un hombre honrado y hay pocos que sean tan generosos.

Bella se preguntó por qué el señor Edward no iba al camarote, ya que estaba segura de que era el suyo. Estaría durmiendo en otro sitio durante ese tiempo. Había descubierto cosas en el arcón que tenían que ser suyas y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba eludiendo su compañía intencionadamente. ¿Temería que volviera a preguntarle por el rescate? A última hora de la tarde del segundo día, llegaron a un puerto que supuso que tenía que ser el de Estambul. Los edificios eran raros y preciosos y Bella los miró maravillada desde cubierta.

—Es una vista impresionante, ¿verdad?

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre que había hablado y sonrió. Había dejado de sentir miedo y tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de vivir una aventura increíble.

—Me lo habría parecido si hubiera venido voluntariamente.

—Creo que muy pocas mujeres inglesas han venido voluntariamente — replicó él—. He oído hablar de un par de atrevidas que vivían según su voluntad. Una en concreto se convirtió a la religión islámica y le permitieron vivir aquí sin casarse ni ser esclava. Creo que visitó la corte del sultán y le contó muchas cosas.

—Tuvo que haber sido una aventurera intrépida. Creo que me habría gustado vivir así.

—¿De verdad? —Mi padre y yo viajamos por Europa antes que de cayera enfermo, hace unos años. Siempre quise ver Constantinopla alguna vez.

—Lamento que haya tenido que ser así, lady Bella.

—¿Lo lamentáis? —ella arqueó las cejas—. No me impresionan las palabras, señor. En vuestro caso, los actos serían mucho más elocuentes.

—Pedís demasiado. Por favor, bajad a vuestro camarote. Irán a buscaros cuando hayamos atracado.

—¿Creéis que voy a lanzarme al mar? No tendría sentido cuando volverían a capturarme y haría el ridículo. Ya os he dicho que no voy a abandonar a mi prima… hasta que ella vuelva con su familia. No voy a darme por vencida. Vuestro señor y vos podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero protegeré a mi prima hasta el último aliento.

—Es más afortunada de lo que cree.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, pero ella había captado una sombra de duda en esos ojos azules. Bullía por dentro cuando bajó a esperar las órdenes, pero no le dijo nada a Rosalie .

Su prima estaba pálida y abatida, aunque no lloraba. Bella supuso que habría aceptado que no podía hacer nada por el momento. Tenía que conseguir hablar con el califa como fuera. Tenía que hacerle entender que no podía esclavizar a unas mujeres acostumbradas a la libertad.

Edward observó a Bella mientras bajaba al camarote. Estaba asombrado por la inquietud que sentía. Según las costumbres del pueblo en el que vivía, no había hecho nada malo por comprar unas mujeres. En realidad, las había salvado de un destino mucho peor. Sin embargo, la mirada de Bella era acusadora y hacía que se sintiera levemente culpable. Había intentado mantenerse alejado de ella durante la travesía porque cuando estaba cerca, tenía sentimientos contradictorios, aunque su decisión fuese firme. Si ella hubiera aceptado sus condiciones, él habría hablado con Carlisle y estaba casi seguro de que habría acordado un rescate para ella, pero la otra, la bella, era exactamente lo que Jasper necesitaba como primera esposa.

No obstante, cuando bajaron a tierra poco después, se olvidó de sus dudas e hizo todos los preparativos para el viaje. Las mujeres irían en palanquines con cortinas de seda para que nadie pudiera verlas.

—Viajaréis en intimidad —le explicó él a Bella—. La chilaba que lleváis os ocultará de las miradas curiosas, pero tenéis que taparos el rostro todo el tiempo.

—Mi prima está cansada. ¿Tenemos que salir de viaje inmediatamente? ¿No podemos descansar aquí un poco?

—Podréis descansar cuando hayamos llegado al palacio del califa. Si nos quedáramos aquí, vuestra prima no pasaría desapercibida y os daríais cuenta de que hay destinos peores que el que tanto teméis. Hasta el califa tiene que ceder si el sultán pide que le manden una mujer. Vos no tendríais sitio en su harén, pero vuestra prima se convertiría en la odalisca de un hombre mucho mayor que ella. De esta manera, seguiréis juntas un poco más.

Ella lo miró con desagrado y él supo que se había roto el leve hilo de confianza que había empezado a formarse entre ellos. Era evidente que seguía esperando que él cediera y las devolviera a su país. Estaba enojada con él, quizá lo odiara.

Edward puso una expresión sombría. No le gustaba que esa inglesa afectara tanto a su sentido del honor y le alcanzara en una parte de sí mismo que dio por muerta hacía mucho tiempo. Ya no era un caballero inglés ni podría volver a la vida que había conocido, aunque quisiera. Su vida estaba allí, aunque más de una vez estuvo tentado de acceder a sus peticiones, pero eso habría sido un signo de debilidad. Había dado su palabra al hombre que había sido como un segundo padre para él y no iba a incumplirla por una mujer a la que casi no conocía, aunque fuese una mujer muy especial con la capacidad de quitarle el sueño por las noches.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que la escapatoria era muy difícil y aunque lo consiguieran, no tenían a donde ir. Las buscarían, las encontrarían y las castigarían. Además, había visto los hombres que deambulaban por el puerto y se sentía más segura con su captor que sola. Quizá, si no hubiese estado Rosalie y la llevaran al harén de él, no le habría importado tanto. ¡No podía pensar esas cosas! Era un bárbaro, un hombre sin principios, ni honor. Sería una necia si permitía que le gustara… aunque él se preocupó cuando Rosalir estuvo enferma.

«Sería un disparate perder mi inversión, ¿no os parece?» había dicho él. La amargura se adueñó de ella. Sólo le había preocupado que no muriera la mujer que le había costado tanto dinero. Aun así, algo le dijo que no era verdad. Él se había preocupado y se había ofrecido para preguntar si se aceptaría un rescate por ella. Sería una sandez tenerlo de enemigo porque podría ser el único capaz de ayudarlas. No pudo evitar pensar que quizá conservara algunos de sus principios de antaño, quizá algo le dijera por dentro que no se podía esclavizar a otras personas.

Bella le lanzó una mirada muy elocuente antes de subir a su palanquín, pero él no estaba mirándola. Como no podían viajar en el mismo palanquín, Rosalie y ella tuvieron que separarse. Bella temió que fuese una artimaña para separarlas definitivamente y se atrevió a mirar varias veces entre las cortinas para cerciorarse de que su prima seguía con ellos. Era mediodía cuando se detuvieron. El sol estaba en lo más alto y Bella notó un calor abrasador cuando Rosalie y ella se refugiaron debajo de un olivo. Les ofrecieron fruta, pan, queso y agua. Marguerite, que todavía tenía mal aspecto, lo rechazó todo menos el agua, pero ella comió con ganas y disfrutó de la comida. Se habían detenido junto a un arroyo rodeado de palmeras. Una vez saciada el hambre, Bella se levantó y dio un paseo para mirar los árboles con curiosidad. Los había visto en dibujos, pero eran los primeros que veía al natural y le interesaba todo lo que fuera nuevo o distinto.

—La fruta no está madura —le comentó Edward cuando se acercó a ella—. No os recomendaría que comierais los dátiles. No sabrían como los que os han dado.

—Estaban muy buenos, como toda la fruta y el queso, aunque es un queso distinto al que estoy acostumbrada.

—Comemos queso hecho con leche de oveja. Es distinto, como mucha de nuestra comida, pero os acostumbraréis.

—Sí, supongo que nos acostumbraremos -Bella frunció el ceño—. Mi prima no está bien del todo. ¿No sería posible descansar en algún sitio durante unos días antes de llegar al palacio?

—Queréis demorar lo inevitable —replicó Edward con un gesto implacable en la boca—. Ya se ha avisado de nuestra llegada. Es demasiado tarde para retroceder. Sin embargo, mi oferta para vos sigue en pie.

—Y vos la mía. No lo entendéis, lady Bella . He dado mi palabra y no puedo incumplirla aunque lamente…

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando él vaciló porque algo le dijo que estaba pensándoselo. Quizá pudiera convencerlo para que todavía viera las cosas como ella.

—Sé que tenéis honor —ella le tocó el brazo con una mirada suplicante—. Hice mal al ofenderos, pero estaba alterada por lo que nos había pasado. Os creo cuando decís que podría habernos ido mucho peor, pero ¿no podéis entender lo que significaría la pérdida de libertad para mi prima? Hay alguien a quien quiere…

—¿No estaba casada? —preguntó Edward —. Si hubiera alguna forma de compromiso de matrimonio quizá…

No terminó la frase porque se oyeron unos gritos. Bella vio que sus hombres señalaban hacia el horizonte y al mirar en esa dirección vio un grupo de jinetes que se acercaban muy deprisa hacia ellos.

—Poneos la chilaba inmediatamente —le ordenó él—. Decidle a vuestra prima que haga lo mismo. No sé quiénes son esos visitantes. Bella se apresuró para decírselo a su prima y las dos se pusieron las gruesas prendas que se habían quitado por el calor mientras comían. Edward les dijo que volvieran a sus palanquines y ellas obedecieron. El ruido de los cascos de los caballos era cada vez más fuerte y la nube de polvo más abundante.

—No pasará nada —tranquilizó Bella a su prima antes de separarse—. Edward nos protegerá. Sabía que su prima estaba aterrada de que las atacaran.

Edward y sus hombres habían desenvainado las espadas como si ellos también lo temieran. Cuando se sentó en el palanquín con las cortinas cerradas, Bella intentó dominar su miedo. Edward no permitiría que nadie se las llevara. Protegería su inversión… aunque un instante antes de que vieran los jinetes había llegado a pensar que él iba a ceder a sus súplicas. Entonces, oyó un griterío de saludos y miró entre las cortinas. Vio que Edward y sus hombres saludaban a los recién llegados entre risas. Uno de los hombres, que parecía el cabecilla, se arrodilló ante él. Era más joven que Edward y apuesto aunque con un aire bárbaro. Miró hacia los palanquines como si quisiera saber qué ocultaban, pero Edward apoyó una mano en su hombro y le dijo algo. Puso una expresión de rebeldía por un instante, pero asintió con la cabeza y los dos hombres pasaron un buen rato hablando animadamente, estaba claro que eran buenos amigos. Luego, Edward se acercó al palanquín de Bella y ella abrió un poco las cortinas para que pudiera verla.

—¿Quién es?

—El príncipe Jasper ha venido con algunos jenízaros para escoltarnos hasta el palacio. Se han visto tribus de las montañas por la zona y sabía que tenía pocos hombres. Es un gran honor que nos escolte el príncipe, lady Bella .

Estaba preocupado por vuestra seguridad, pero a su padre no le gustaría si se enterara, no le gusta que el príncipe arriesgue su vida.

—Parecéis complacido por verlo.

—El príncipe es como un hermano para mí. Es joven y apuesto y pronto tendrá novia.

—Ah…

Bella no supo qué decir. Había esperado poder convencerlo para que las dejara descansar un par de días antes de llegar al palacio, pero si el príncipe había ido a escoltarlas, eso era imposible.

—Gracias por la explicación —añadió ella.

—No deberíais preocuparos excesivamente por vuestra prima, lady Bella. El porvenir puede depararos más felicidad de la que os imagináis.

Bella no dijo nada y se reclinó en el palanquín cuando dieron la orden de ponerse en marcha. ¿Cómo era posible que Rosalie o ella fuesen felices en el harén del califa?


	6. Chapter 6

Tardaron casi todo el día en hacer el viaje, pero no volvieron a parar salvo unos minutos para cambiar los porteadores. Una mano apareció una vez entre las cortinas para ofrecerle fruta y agua, pero el balanceo del palanquín hacía que no le apeteciera comer mientras avanzaban. Se acordó de los momentos vividos junto al arroyo y se preguntó qué habría pasado si no hubiese aparecido el príncipe.

¿Habría transigido Edward ? Con un suspiro, se olvidó de esa leve esperanza. El príncipe los acompañaba y no había demora posible. Quizá ya ni siquiera Edward tuviera su destino en sus manos.

Bella había empezado a pensar que el viaje no iba a terminar nunca, pero cuando casi había anochecido, oyó unas trompetas, miró entre las cortinas y vio una serie de edificios que supuso que eran el palacio del califa. A primera vista, era muy raro para lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero pronto empezó a darse cuenta de lo bien que se adaptaba al terreno, como una fortaleza con unas elevaciones imponentes detrás. Una vez dentro de los muros del palacio, dejaron los palanquines en el suelo. Rosalie se bajó de un salto y fue corriendo a reunirse con Bella, que le tomó la mano mientras intentaban asimilar lo raro que les parecía todo, aunque se alegraran de que el viaje hubiese terminado. Era un alivio volver a estar de pie, se dijo Bella mirando alrededor y preguntándose cuándo podría hablar con alguien que tuviera autoridad para convencerlo de que aceptara el pago de un rescate por las dos.

—Es rosa… —le susurró Rosalie —. Las paredes son rosas. Parece sacado de un cuento.

—Es verdad, lo parece con esas cúpulas y las paredes rosas —Bellale sonrió para intentar darle ánimo, aunque tenía el pulso desbocado—. Tenemos que tomárnoslo como una aventura. A lo mejor no es demasiado espantoso. Al menos, estamos vivas y seguimos juntas.

—Sí… —Rosalie intentó esbozar una sonrisa poco convincente—. ¿Quién es ese hombre que está con Edward? Llegó con los jinetes que creímos que iban a atacarnos.

—Es el príncipe Jasper, el hijo del califa.

—Ah… parece despiadado.

—Sí, pero es muy apuesto.

—Me da miedo.

Rosalie se estrechó contra Bella cuando Edward se acercó a ellas.

—Señoras… —se inclinó ante ellas—. Bienvenidas al palacio del califa. Si me seguís, os enseñaré vuestros aposentos.

—¿Adonde vais a llevarnos? —le preguntó Bella con recelo y el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad—. ¿Estaremos juntas?

—Por el momento, sí —contestó Edward —. Luego, será una decisión del califa. Su palabra es la ley y tenemos que obedecerlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella desafiantemente y mirándolo a los ojos con furia—. ¿Acaso no sois un hombre libre?

—Soy libre, pero sirvo a un hombre al que respeto y admiro. No traicionar su confianza es una cuestión de honor para mí.

—Sin embargo, nosotras ni lo respetamos ni lo admiramos —replicó Bella—. Somos inglesas y no inclinamos la cabeza ante nadie, excepto la reina.

No era verdad del todo, pero dejó claro lo que quería decir y le pareció ver un destello burlón en los ojos de él.

—Tenéis que aprender a dominar vuestro orgullo. Ahora sois servidoras del califa y, según su ley, puede hacer lo que le plazca con vos, con las dos. Os recomiendo que habléis con delicadeza, por el bien de ambas.

Rosalie se estrechó más contra el costado de Bella. Ella, como sabía que su prima estaba angustiada, no lo atosigó más. Ya eran unas auténticas esclavas, aunque él no las había tratado como prisioneras durante el viaje. Notó que todo era distinto y supo que podrían haberlas golpeado si ese hombre hubiese sido otro. Hasta ese momento, las habían tratado con respeto. Sólo podía esperar que el califa fuese parecido y que tuviera la oportunidad de suplicarle que las dejara libres.

Les habían dado unas zapatillas muy suaves que no hacían ruido en los suelos de mármol pulido. En el interior del palacio, las paredes eran de distintos colores y muchas tenían azulejos preciosos. Podía oír al rumor del agua y pasó por varios patios con fuentes que daban frescura al palacio. Era un alivio que agradecía mucho en comparación con el calor del patio delantero. Edward las llevó por un patio adoquinado y varios jardines sombríos hasta otra parte del palacio. Allí había paneles de madera labrada que formaban celosías y las habitaciones parecían más íntimas. Cuando él se paró delante de una impresionante puerta tachonada con lo que parecía plata y piedras semipreciosas, Bella contuvo el aliento. Había visto algo parecido en un libro de su padre y supuso lo que las esperaba detrás. Edward llamó y ella lo miró cuando un hombre muy grande con la cabeza rasurada la abrió.

—¿Es el sitio que creo que es? —le preguntó a Edward mientras el otro hombre las invitaba a entrar.

—Os dejo aquí porque no tengo permitido pasar al otro lado de esta puerta. Sólo los eunucos y los integrantes de la familia real pueden entrar.

—¿Nos habéis traído al harén? —le preguntó Bella con una mirada acusadora.

-Aquí estareís a salvo. No sé si volveré a veros. Eso le corresponde decidirlo al califa.

—Por favor…

Bella o agarró de sus ropajes, su mano rozó la de él y notó que se crispaba o estremecía. Supuso que le costaba mantenerse impasible, como debería hacer una vez que había concluido su cometido. Él abrió los ojos y se oscurecieron como si en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

—Os lo suplico, hablad con el califa y decidle que estamos dispuestas a pagar el rescate que pida. Tiene que ser para las dos, por favor. Os lo pido como una dama inglesa a un caballero inglés.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, vaciló, le tomó la mano para soltarla de los ropajes y la retuvo un instante, casi como si quisiera consolarla.

—Tenéis que acompañar a Sulian. Haced lo que se os diga y se os tratará bien, pero os aviso de que hay castigos por desobedecer que no os gustarían nada. No me agradaría que os trataran mal.

—Ayudadnos… —le pidió Bella mientras agarraban a Rosaalie del brazo y la llevaban adentro—. Por favor, no creo que este sitio sea el vuestro más que el nuestro. Por compasión, ayudadnos.

—Acompañad a Sulian.

La mejilla de Edward se contrajo levísimamente y ella vio la indecisión en sus ojos, unos ojos demasiado azules para ser de un árabe. No podía estar equivocada. Era inglés de nacimiento. Tenía que tener conciencia.

—He cumplido mi cometido para mi señor. Disculpadme, pero ya no está en mis manos —concluyó él. A ella se le cayó el alma a los pies y el miedo dejó paso a la furia.

—Debería avergonzaros servir a un hombre que esclaviza a otros. Sabéis lo que es ser libre. ¿Cómo podéis aceptar privilegios de un hombre que es poco más que un salvaje?

—Cuidado con lo que decís —Edward apretó los labios y la miró—. Creo que no se os ha tratado mal. El califa es un hombre culto y sabio y va a concederle un gran honor.

—Pero ella es muy joven y debería tener la libertad de vivir como quiera —replicó Bella con tono casi suplicante, aunque sabía que ya era tarde porque se habían llevado a Rosalie —. Por favor, ayudadnos…

—Por favor, idos. No puedo hacer nada más por vos.

Bella supo que era inútil insistir. El eunuco estaba esperándola con un rostro inexpresivo. Ella sintió lástima por él. Había perdido mucho más que la libertad. Su mutilación era lo único que lo hacía apto para cuidar el harén. La puerta se cerró tras ellas y Bella sintió un escalofrío. Hasta ese momento, había esperado desesperadamente que su captor pudiera ceder y aceptar el pago de un rescate. Había tenido la sensación de que había cierta compasión en lo más profundo de ese hombre de ojos azules, pero no había cedido. Estaban encerradas en el harén del califa y no creía que pudieran escapar.

Rosalie la miró con desasosiego. Ella le tomó la mano y se la apretó mientras seguían al enorme eunuco por el pasillo. Había puertas a los lados y comprendió que daban a aposentos privados, pero él no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a una estancia grande y abierta con una fuente y bancos de mármol. Había flores en macetas y baños y también pudo ver una puerta abierta al fondo que daba a lo que parecía un jardín precioso. El eunuco habló con una mujer de unos cuarenta años. Ella las miró y asintió con la cabeza varias veces. El eunuco se inclinó ante ella, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. La mujer las llamó con la mano. Bella apretó más la mano de Rosalie y se acercaron a la mujer. Tenía la piel olivácea y unos ojos brillantes y penetrantes como los de un halcón, que las miraron un instante con curiosidad antes de quitarle el velo a Marguerite. Cuando vio lo hermoso que era su pelo, asintió con la cabeza y dio unas palmadas.

—El señor Edward ha acertado —dijo ella en francés—. La joven será del agrado del hijo del califa.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Rosalie mirando a Bella con horror.

—Ha dicho que eres muy hermosa —en ese momento, Bella se alegró de que su prima no hubiera aprendido francés—. ¿Podemos saber vuestro nombre madame?

—¿Me entendéis? Mejor. Algunas mujeres no me entienden y eso les complica la vida. ¿La joven no me entiende?

—Mi prima sólo sabe algunas palabras de francés, madame. Si habláis despacio, a lo mejor entiende algo.

—Entonces, hablaré con vos, mujer juiciosa. Parecéis una mujer juiciosa. Me llamo Mellina y soy la encargada del harén. Si no causáis problemas, vuestra vida aquí será placentera, pero si sois desobedientes o insolentes, el eunuco tiene látigos que no dejan marcas en la piel. Nuestro señor tiene favoritas y rara vez llama a las otras mujeres. Vuestro papel será estar al servicio de las favoritas, pero vuestra acompañante no pasará mucho tiempo aquí si las cosas van bien.

—Espero que ninguna de las dos pasemos mucho tiempo aquí. Queremos pagar un rescate. Tenemos familias dispuestas a pagar una buena cantidad por recuperarnos.

Mellina dejó escapar una carcajada burlona.

—Nadie ha pagado un rescate desde que estoy aquí.

—¿Nadie? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis viviendo aquí?

—Era muy joven y hermosa cuando llegué al palacio. Agradé al hijo del califa y me tomó como una de sus favoritas. Ahora es el califa y tiene sus hijos.

A Bella se le heló la sangre.

—¿No teníais a nadie que pudiera rescataros?

—Mi padre me entregó al califa como agradecimiento por algunos privilegios —Mellina se encogió de hombros—. Mi vida aquí ha sido plácida y el orden y las mujeres me respetan. Algunas veces, el señor me llama para hablar conmigo. Sigue apreciándome aunque otras mujeres hayan ocupado mi lugar en su cama.

—¿No os duele? —le preguntó Bella.

—Yo sabía cuál era mi destino desde muy pequeña. Venís de una cultura distinta y os costará adaptaros, pero es inútil que os resistáis.

—¿Qué dice? —le preguntó Rosalie tirándole del brazo—. Tengo hambre. Pregúntale si podemos comer y beber algo.

—Madame, ha sido un viaje muy largo desde que abandonamos el barco. Rosalie no pudo comer porque estuvo enferma. Creo que ya está algo mejor y necesita comer y beber algo.

—Claro, la pequeña tiene hambre —Mellina asintió con la cabeza y sonrió—. Rosalie es un nombre muy bonito. Creo que al hijo del califa le complacerá el regalo que le ha hecho su padre.

Bella contuvo la airada protesta que tuvo en la punta de la lengua. ¿Cómo podía hablar tan despreocupadamente de la vida de su prima? El califa no podía regalarla a su hijo. Se acordó de que el príncipe le pareció intimidante a Rosaalie y su decisión se hizo más firme. Haría todo lo que pudiera para que no la regalaran al príncipe.

No obstante, por el momento sólo podían hacer lo que les dijeran. Mellina parecía dispuesta a ser amable y sería una tontería enemistarse con ella.

—¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos comer y descansar?

—Venid, os enseñaré vuestros aposentos. Se os darán ropas y podréis bañaros para quitaros la suciedad del viaje —Mellina arrugó la nariz—. Todavía tenéis pegado el olor del mercado de esclavos. Os daré perfumes y aceites. Os sentiréis mucho mejor cuando os hayáis bañado y hayáis comido.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Bella tomó a Rosalie del brazo y siguieron a la mujer hasta una zona más retirada donde había un baño muy grande rodeado por pequeños recintos. Dos mujeres muy hermosas y jóvenes estaban lavándose con la ayuda de mujeres mayores que les frotaban el cuerpo y el pelo con jabones y aceites aromáticos. En los recintos había otras mujeres tumbadas que recibían masajes en la espalda con ungüentos de olor dulzón. Era una escena de sosiego y placidez. Todas miraron con curiosidad a las recién llegadas. Una se levantó del agua. Estaba completamente desnuda. Su piel era blanca, la cintura estrecha y las caderas estilizadas aunque tenía unos pechos abundantes y redondeados con unos pezones oscuros como si hubiera tenido un hijo. El pelo, oscuro y mojado, le caía en rizos hasta el final de la espalda. Pareció no importarle o darse cuenta de que su desnudez había impresionado a las recién llegadas.

—¿Quiénes sois? ¿Cómo os llamáis? —preguntó en francés. Miró con desdén a Bella y luego se fijó en Rosalie . Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios mientras una de sus ayudantes la cubría con un paño muy liviano.

—Yo me llamo Bella y mi prima, Rosalie —contestó Bella intentando pasar por alto que todavía podía ver cada rincón de su cuerpo—. ¿Podemos saber cómo os llamáis, madame?

—Soy Fortunata, la favorita del califa —sus ojos oscuros dejaron escapar un destello que a Bella le pareció de celos—. ¿De dónde venís y por qué estáis aquí?

—Navegábamos desde Inglaterra para encontramos con el prometido de mi prima —contestó Bella —. Los corsarios abordaron nuestro barco, nos capturaron y nos llevaron al mercado de esclavos. Tengo la esperanza de que el califa acepte el pago de un rescate por nosotras —Bella pensó a toda velocidad y le pareció posible que la favorita del califa lo convenciera—. Si pudiera hablar con el califa o hacerle llegar un mensaje, quizá escuchara nuestra petición.

—La joven está destinada al hijo del califa —intervino Mellina—. No tienes que temer a ninguna de las dos porque nadie querrá a la otra.

—¿Para el príncipe? —Fortunata asintió con la cabeza y parte del recelo desapareció de sus ojos—. Oléis mal. Yo ya he terminado, pero mis ayudantes os echarán una mano.

—Eres muy amable —replicó Bella —. ¿No podríamos bañarnos en privado?

Fortunata la miró fijamente y se rió.

—Comprendo que quieras ocultar tu cuerpo huesudo, pero la joven no tiene nada que ocultar.

—¿Qué dice? —le preguntó Rosalie con abatimiento—. ¿No esperarán que nos bañemos aquí delante de todas?

—¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos bañarnos con más intimidad? —le preguntó Bella a Mellina. Mellina entrecerró los ojos. Pareció molesta por un momento, pero inclinó la cabeza.

—Podéis usar el baño de Esme. Está con los hijos pequeños del califa y no le importará. Seguidme.

Bella tomó a Rosalie del brazo y se alejó con ella. Pudo notar los ojos de Fortunata clavados en la espalda y temió haberse granjeado su enemistad. La favorita del califa había temido que Rosalie fuese una rival cuando la vio, pero Mellina la había tranquilizado. Ella, naturalmente, no era una rival para ninguna, pero su prima podía ser el objeto de los celos de otras mujeres. Mellina las llevó a un jardín recóndito donde había un baño más pequeño rodeado de columnas. Tenía un banco de mármol al lado y el olor de las flores era casi mareante. Mellina dio unas palmadas y unas mujeres aparecieron con toallas, jabones y frascos de perfumes. Evidentemente, querían ayudarlas a bañarse. Bella se dirigió a ellas en el idioma que parecía ser el que se empleaba en el harén.

—Por favor, dejad que nos bañemos solas.

Ellas la miraron pasmadas hasta que Mellina les ordenó algo parecido y desaparecieron en una pérgola.

—Creen que olemos mal y no me extrañaría —le explicó Bella a su prima—. Creo que no nos darán de comer hasta que nos hayamos bañado, de modo que lo mejor será que lo hagamos.

—Pero aquí no hay trajes de baño —replicó Rosalie —. No irás a bañarte… como esa mujer…

—Puedes dejarte la túnica si quieres —la tranquilizó Bella—. Sin embargo, creo que yo voy a quitármela porque huele mal y estoy cansada de pasar calor y estar pringosa. Por favor, date la vuelta hasta que me haya metido en el agua y yo haré lo mismo.

—Muy bien.

En cuanto Rosalie se dio la vuelta, ella se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua. El sol la había calentado un poco y estaba deliciosamente fresca. Empezó a enjabonarse de espaldas a Rosalie hasta que oyó que se metía en el agua y la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿No te parece delicioso? Sé que mi padre se bañaba en el lago que había cerca de casa y muchas veces lo envidié, pero esto es mucho mejor porque el agua del lago estaba helada.

—Es delicioso… —Rosalie se enjabonó el cuerpo y el pelo, se sumergió y cuando volvió a salir estaba sonriendo—. Es divertido.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y la salpicó. Rosalie se quedó atónita un instante, pero también la salpicó. Las dos se rieron y se sintieron más contentas porque parte de la tensión se había esfumado.

Gracias por los comentarios a la historia


	7. Chapter 7

Bella dejó que su prima pasase delante y se dio la vuelta hasta que le dijo que ya estaba presentable. Bella también se tapó. Estaba preguntándose qué hacer cuando Mellina reapareció con unas mujeres que llevaban unas ropas de una tela tan fina que parecía transparente.

—Podéis elegir la que queráis —Mellina extendió las prendas por el banco y la hierba—. En el harén llevaréis los bombachos y la camisola. Si se os permite salir para complacer al califa, se os dará una ropa más adecuada.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta al ver la ropa que esperaban que llevara. Rosaalie parecía bastante interesada, como si la observara para elegir el color que más le gustaba.

—¿No hay algo más para mí? —preguntó Bella—. Lleváis una túnica. ¿No puedo llevar algo parecido?

Bella miró la túnica que cubría el cuerpo de Mellina y que era mucho más recatada que las prendas que les habían llevado.

—Sólo lo llevan las mujeres mayores —contestó Mellina—. No creo que quieras taparte. Tienes una figura bastante bonita, mucho más de lo que me había imaginado con la ropa que llevabas, pero si quieres llevar una túnica como la mía, puedes ponértela.

—Estaría más cómoda.

Bella vio que Rosalie había elegido los bombachos, una camisola muy liviana y una chaqueta bordada con borlas doradas justo encima de la cintura. Estaba dándole vueltas a cómo ponérselas cuando una chica muy joven llegó corriendo para ayudarla. Dejó escapar una risita y Rosalie se rió al darse cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo mal. Bella sonrió al comprobar que su prima ya no estaba aterrada. Por el momento, Rosalie estaba bastante tranquila porque casi todas las mujeres del harén parecían amables. Todavía no sabía que estaba destinada a ser un regalo para el hijo del califa y ella no iba a sacarla de la ignorancia mientras fuese posible.

Tenía que haber alguna manera de ponerse en contacto con el califa. Si pudiera hablar con él, quizá consiguiera convencerlo de que aceptara el pago de un rescate. ¿Volvería a ver a Edward ? Había llegado a pensar que por un instante se arrepintió de haberlas llevado allí y que estuvo tentado de ayudarlas. Al final le pareció comprensivo, pero debía de ser tan despiadado y bárbaro como su califa o nunca las habría llevado allí para ser unas esclavas toda su vida.

Edward estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras se alejaba del harén. Estaba profundamente alterado por lo que había hecho aunque no sabía el motivo. La mirada de lady Bella cuando se llevaron a su prima le había desgarrado el corazón. Si hubiera podido, las habría llamado otra vez para llevárselas a Inglaterra, pero cuando el príncipe Jasper llegó con sus hombres, supo que ya no podría hacerlo.

Había intentado sofocar su remordimiento intentando convencerse de que al comprarlas para el harén del califa las había salvado de un porvenir espantoso. Carlisle ya no era joven y pocas veces llamaba a una de sus odaliscas. Tenía una esposa favorita y pasaba con ella casi todo el tiempo. Lo más probable era que lady Bella pudiera encontrar su sitio y nunca tuviera que padecer por las atenciones del califa. Muchas mujeres eran felices viviendo en el harén, sobre todo, aquéllas con pocas esperanzas de casarse en su tierra. Le pareció que Bellan tendría veintimuchos años. Era atractiva, pero no hermosa. Como había afirmado tener una fortuna propia, debió de haber renunciado al matrimonio en algún momento. Se preguntó por qué y lamentó no haberle preguntado muchas cosas.

Había intentado mantenerse alejado de ella en el barco. En ese momento, supo que había intentado dar la espalda a los sentimientos que había despertado en él y su conciencia había empezado a atormentarlo más de lo que quería reconocer. Seguramente, podría concertar un rescate para Bella, pero ella había dejado claro que no se marcharía sin su prima y cuando el califa hubiera visto lo hermosa que era Rosalie, la reclamaría para ser la esposa de su hijo.

Que él supiera, Jasper no sabía todavía cuáles eran los deseos de su padre. Había ido a verlo durante el viaje porque tenía curiosidad por saber su cometido y por qué había pasado tantas semanas lejos del palacio. Jasper quiso ver a las mujeres en cuanto se enteró de que las llevaba para el harén, pero cuando le dijo que tenía que esperar hasta que su padre lo permitiera, su impaciencia se aplacó.

—Mi padre suele dejarme que elija entre las mujeres nuevas —le confesó—. Edward, ¿son hermosas?

—Una, sí, la otra es una arpía —contestó Edward sin saber muy bien por qué etiquetaba a Bella con el calificativo que le había dado Seth. ¿Qué iba a hacer con las dos inglesas que había comprado en Argel? Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su destino ya no dependía de él. Las había dejado en el harén y eso suponía el fin… desgraciadamente.

La mirada de Bella lo obsesionaría día y noche. No podía hacer gran cosa por su prima, pero quizá pudiera solucionar el porvenir de Bella con un poco de persuasión. Por el momento, tenía que ir a ver al califa, quien estaría deseando recibir noticias.

—Has acertado, Edward .

El califa Carlisle ben Ossaman se apartó de laa ventanuco que daba al jardín privado de su esposa principal. Estaba oculto a la vista de los demás en la sala donde recibía las visitas, pero le permitía ver claramente el baño. Había disfrutado con la visión de las dos mujeres jugando en el agua.

Era evidente que eran recatadas porque creían que nadie las observaba, algo imposible en el harén. Había orificios por todos lados para que pudiera observar a las mujeres sin que ellas lo supieran. Las mujeres lo acataban con disciplina y los eunucos también miraban algunas veces, aunque lo tenían prohibido y podían castigarlos. Las mujeres inglesas no sabían nada de esos orificios todavía y habían jugado con toda inocencia.

—Creo que a mi hijo le gustará el regalo. La prepararé para entregársela dentro de un par de días, cuando haya descansando y se haya acostumbrado a su nuevo entorno. Si le satisface lo que ve, se convertirá en su primera esposa.

—Ha estado muy enferma —comentó Edward sin saber por qué exageraba la verdad a un hombre que apreciaba y admiraba—. Quizá fuese conveniente darle un poco más de tiempo para que recupere toda su belleza. Además, debería aprender la fe de Jasper si va a convertirse en su esposa.

—Es verdad —Carlisle inclinó la cabeza—. Estaba pensando en mandar a Jasper a la corte del sultán durante un par de semanas. Creo que lo haré. La joven se adaptará al cabo de un tiempo, pero no hace falta que lo aprenda todo de golpe. Jasper le enseñará y si ella es todo lo que él quiere, entonces podrá convertirse a su fe.

—Pero ella no será su esposa legal si no acepta.

—Eres mejor servidor de Alá que yo —reconoció Carlisle —. Consultaré con el ulema. Creo que al principio bastará con que lo haga de palabra.

Edward comprendió que el destino de esa joven tan bella estaba decidido. Sería la esposa de su hijo o su odalisca y, probablemente, sería mejor que la ceremonia siguiera adelante aunque no fuese un matrimonio conforme a la ley. Sabía que Carlisle moldeaba la ley algunas veces para que se ajustara a sus deseos y discutir sólo lo enojaría.

—He comprado a la mujer mayor porque comentasteis que queríais una profesora para vuestros hijos. La señora Esme está embarazada y algunas veces se encuentra indispuesta. Podría ser un alivio para ella no tener tantas tareas con los niños.

—Esa mujer está demasiado delgada para ser una odalisca mía, aunque tiene atractivo, su pelo es de un color especial. ¿Es inteligente? ¿Podrá enseñar inglés a mis hijos?

—Sí, mi señor. Estoy seguro de que podrá hacerlo perfectamente. Creo que también habla francés y algunas palabras de árabe.

—¿Ha estudiado mucho…? —preguntó pensativamente Carlissle y Edward asintió con la cabeza—. Muy bien. Por el momento, la dejaré en tus manos. No es lo bastante hermosa para interesarme, pero puede servir como profesora. Pertenecerá al harén aunque no del todo. Mañana puedes llamarla y llevarla con los niños. Obsérvala y puedes organizarle la vida como mejor te parezca por el momento. Yo podré observar desde detrás de las celosías. Si lo hace bien, ocupará el lugar de Esme como profesora, al menos, hasta que mi esposa me dé otro hijo.

—Se hará lo que deseáis, mi señor.

Carlisle lo miró.

—Creo que mereces un regalo. Me has servido bien. Podrías haberte escapado con el oro que te di. Muchos lo habrían hecho. ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Por qué sigues con nosotros? Adoptaste nuestra fe, lo sé, pero te cuesta aceptar algunas de nuestras costumbres, ¿verdad?

—Todas las culturas tienen costumbres y leyes, mi señor. Hay muchas cosas que me parecen inaceptables en el país donde nací.

—¿No has pensado en volver? Te puse a prueba, Edward , porque quería saber qué harías.

—¿Creísteis que os abandonaría?

—Me habría entristecido, pero habría sido la voluntad de Alá. Él te trajo de vuelta y ahora estoy más convencido de que mi proyecto es el acertado.

—Di mi palabra. Si alguna vez parto sin prometer volver, entonces sabréis que no lo haré —Edward frunció el ceño—. Sin embargo, no entiendo lo que queréis decir, mi señor. ¿A qué proyecto puedo servir?

—Todavía no ha llegado el momento. Al traer a la mujer acertada para Jasper, se ha cumplido la primera parte del plan, pero no ha concluido. Creo que lo tengo bien trazado, pero hay que hacerlo con cuidado. El futuro de mí familia depende de que pueda confiar en mi instinto.

—Lo que decís es muy enigmático, mi señor.

—Todo se sabrá cuando llegue el momento.

Carlisle bajó la cabeza con los ojos medio tapados por los párpados.

—¿No pides nada a cambio de los servicios prestados? —le preguntó el califa. Edward vaciló, pero negó con la cabeza. Si lo pidiera, podría entregarle a Bella como esposa u odalisca, pero no liberaría a su prima. Separarlas afligiría a la dos. Con el tiempo se acostumbrarían a su nueva vida y él podría pedir que le entregaran a la mayor de las dos. La devolvería a Inglaterra con su familia, como había pedido ella, y quizá sus ojos dejaran de obsesionarlo como habían hecho desde que la dejó en el harén. Podría hacerlo en ese momento, pero ella estaba bastante bien y lo odiaría por haberla separado de su prima.

—Por el momento, lo único que pido es tener el honor de serviros, mi señor. Es posible que algún día os pida algo relativo a la mayor de las inglesas, pero, por el momento, no pido nada.

—Creo que lo entiendo —Carlisle sonrió—. Tu compasión te honra, hijo mío. Tienen que estar juntas durante un tiempo. Eres prudente, Edward, y por eso valoro tanto tus servicios. Lamentaría que me dejaras, pero eres libre de marcharte si quieres.

—Sé que cuento con vuestro consentimiento —Edward inclinó la cabeza—. Tengo que hablar con los jenízaros. Esta mañana se nos ha informado de que todavía quedan algunos rebeldes en las montañas.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso se empeñó Jasper en ir a encontrarse contigo, algo que me disgustó. Es joven e impulsivo, hay que disciplinarlo. Todavía no le diré nada sobre su matrimonio. Esos bandidos me preocupan porque sus incursiones son cada vez más audaces y algunos pueblos están pasándolo mal. Por el momento, están esperando una ocasión, pero creo que hay que mandar una patrulla que los devuelva al sitio de donde vinieron antes de que empiecen a atacar a los pueblos otra vez.

—Si lo deseáis, mandaré una patrulla para que investigue, mi señor.

—Tienes mi permiso para mandar una patrulla de exploradores.

Carlisle volvió a mirar por la celosía, pero se sintió desilusionado al ver que las mujeres se habían marchado. Dio unas palmadas y una sirvienta apareció al instante.

—Quiero que esta noche me traigan a Fortunata —le ordenó—. Que las mujeres empiecen a prepararla.

Lamento lo del capítulo anterior jeje Ua estamos bien con la historia jeje Nos vemos en la nochecita con otro cap


	8. Chapter 8

Bella miró alrededor de los jardines. Las mujeres paseaban al sol o buscaban las zonas más sombrías. Todas iban vestidas con colores de joyas y con bombachos muy finos y transparentes. Se alegraba de que Mellina le hubiera dado la túnica. Era azul oscuro y propia de una mujer mayor, pero ella se sentía cómoda. Ante su sorpresa, Rosalie se había acostumbrado bien a la ropa nueva, aunque se ruborizó cuando un eunuco entró en el harén para buscar a Fortunata. Sin embargo, ya no tenía vergüenza entre las mujeres. Había encontrado a dos que hablaban un poco de inglés y en ese momento estaba sentada con ellas entre risas mientras daban de comer a un mono que les habían regalado. Bella estaba asombrada de lo pronto que se había adaptado.

A ella no le pasaba lo mismo. Le había costado dormir en el diván de seda que había en la pequeña alcoba que compartía con su prima, pero Rosalie había dormido profundamente por primera vez desde que las capturaron. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Rosalie en darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasarle? Su sosiego desaparecería en cuanto se enterara de que iba a ser un regalo para el hijo del califa, pero por el momento parecía estar pasándolo bien. La noche anterior se divirtió con la música y el baile y una de las mujeres se ofreció para enseñarle a bailar. Rosalie podría acostumbrarse a esa vida si no había otra posibilidad, pero ella ya estaba desasosegada. Sabía que tardaría muy poco en aburrirse sin libros ni caballos ni poder dar los largos paseos que solía dar. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que el califa la recibiera en audiencia. ¡Tenía que ser libre! Su cuerpo y su mente se rebelaban ante la inactividad impuesta. Preferiría que le asignaran un trabajo.

—Mademoiselle… —Bella giró la cabeza y vio a Mellina—. El eunuco te espera. El señor Edward te reclama.

—¿Edward ? Sí, claro. ¿Puedo decirle a mi prima que voy a ausentarme?

Por algún motivo desconocido, el corazón le había dado un vuelco y le latía a toda velocidad. ¿Habría escuchado sus súplicas?

—Rosalie está contenta. Está haciendo amigas. No hay tiempo que perder.

Bella habría discutido, pero ya había aprendido que en el harén lo mejor era acceder siempre que fuera posible. Miró a Rosalie y comprobó que estaba demasiado entretenida jugando con los animales domésticos que había en el harén como para darse cuenta de que iba ausentarse. Quizá fuese preferible no decirle nada y tampoco crearle falsas esperanzas. Mientras seguía a Mellina, el corazón le latía tan deprisa que no podía respirar. ¿Adonde la llevaba y por qué quería hablar Kasim con ella? Cuando las dejó en la puerta del harén, había insinuado que quizá no volviera a verlas. La desazón terminó enseguida porque Kasim estaba esperándola al otro lado de la puerta del harén. Como siempre, iba vestido de blanco con botas altas y rojas. Ese día, además, llevaba un fajín rojo alrededor de la cintura. También llevaba un turbante blanco que le cubría los rizos que le caían por la nuca. La miró de arriba abajo y a ella le pareció que le gustaba cómo iba vestida. Evidentemente, le parecía la vestimenta adecuada para una mujer de su edad. Se le había pasado la edad de casarse y lo sabía muy bien, algo que en un sitio como ése era una medida de protección.

—¿Queríais verme, señor? —le preguntó con arrogancia—. No sé cómo dirigirme a vos. He oído que os llaman señor Edward —lo miró con perplejidad—. Creí que las mujeres del harén estaban vedadas para vos.

—Puedes llamarme Edward si quieres. Se ha hecho una excepción con vos, milady. Por el momento, me encargaré de vos. He venido para llevaros a la escuela que hay en el ala infantil del palacio. La esposa del califa educa a sus hijos, pero está esperando un hijo y algunas veces se encuentra indispuesta, tiene que descansar y el califa quiere que alguien ocupe su lugar. Le he dicho que habéis estudiado mucho y me ha pedido que me haga cargo de vos y os lleve a la escuela —sus ojos azules parecieron taladrarle el cerebro—. ¿Creéis que podréis hacer esa tarea, milady?

—Si voy a llamarte Edward , tú me llamarás Bella . No sé si podré complacer al califa porque tampoco sé lo que quiere para sus hijos.

—¿Leéis el francés tan bien como lo habláis?

—Naturalmente. También puedo leer el árabe bastante bien, pero tengo poco vocabulario.

—Según lo que me contó el vendedor de esclavos, vuestro conocimiento de árabe es bastante extraño para una mujer de vuestra cuna, milady.

—Leí lo que podríamos llamar un libro erótico que encontré en la biblioteca de mi padre. Sé que fue bastante inapropiado que lo leyera, pero… el lenguaje me ha resultado útil… —sus ojos brillaron con picardía y la mujer anodina y arisca se transformó en encantadora, casi hermosa—. De no haber sabido lo que sé, creo que no nos habrían subastado juntas.

—Estoy seguro de que no —Edward parpadeó por la transformación que se había producido en ella—. Me he preguntado qué le dijisteis exactamente.

—Le dije que era el hijo de un asno y una diablesa y que si nos separaba, le haría un conjuro para que se le secaran sus partes pudendas y se le cayeran, que se moriría de dolor.

—Me imagino que no lo diríais tan finamente. Sé las palabras que debisteis de emplear y creo que yo también leí ese libro hace mucho tiempo.

Bella vio el brillo burlón de sus ojos. Por un instante, vislumbró un hombre distinto y sintió un arrebato de emoción. ¡Tenía un lado más delicado! Ojalá pudiera alcanzarlo.

—Me gustaría dar clase a los hijos de califa y ayudar todo lo que pueda… si puedo conseguir mi libertad y la de Rosalie .

—No debéis negociar, milady. Si el califa queda satisfecho, algunas veces otorga un favor, pero no escuchará vuestra petición en lo relativo a vuestra prima y se enojará si insistís. Debéis esperar a que os autorice hablar.

A Bella se le paró el pulso.

—Entonces, ¿lo veré?

—Es posible. Me ha ordenado que observe cómo os manejáis con sus hijos y que le informe, pero puede querer observaros personalmente —Edward frunció el ceño—. Tengo que preveniros que no sabréis si está o no salvo que quiera dejarse ver.

—¿Queréis decir que se esconderá detrás de las celosías y nos espiará, señor? —Bella frunció el ceño—. Me he dado cuenta de que nunca estamos solas en el harén. Siempre hay alguien observándonos, espiándonos. Es despreciable. ¿No puedo hablar con él y exponerle mi propuesta? ¿Por qué tienen que tratarnos con recelo y espiarnos?

—En el pasado hubo quien intentó escaparse. Os advierto que es inútil. No podréis escapar del jardín porque los muros son demasiado altos y hay pinchos al otro lado. Si saltarais, podríais clavároslos y morir de una forma espantosa. Sólo se puede salir por la puerta principal y hay eunucos vigilándola día y noche.

—Pobres criaturas… —los ojos de Bella lo miraron con un destello—. ¿Estáis avergonzado? Venís de un país civilizado. ¿No podéis censurar lo que ocurre en este sitio perverso?

—Hay quien no diría que Inglaterra es un país civilizado, lady Bella. ¿No habéis visto las cabezas empaladas cerca de la Torre de Londres? ¿No os han contado cómo torturan a los prisioneros dentro de sus muros? El califa no es peor y muchas veces puede ser compasivo. El palacio y sus habitantes no me parecen perversos. Hay hombres que tratan peor a los demás, hombres que se consideran caballeros ingleses —Edward apretó los labios al acordarse de que un hombre al que consideró su amigo fue mucho más bárbaro que el señor al que servía—. Creo que os habéis acostumbrado a una vida muy privilegiada, milady. No sabéis cuánto sufren los demás. Efectivamente, mi señor puede ser despiadado, pero también puede ser generoso y creo que es justo. Vive conforme a su cultura y religión, ¿quién puede decir que está equivocado? Aquí he visto a esclavos a los que trataban mejor que a los pobres en Londres. Hasta hace poco, en Inglaterra se quemaba a los hombres por sus creencias. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Bella captó su expresión impasible y comprendió que era inútil seguir. Por un instante creyó que había alguna delicadeza y rectitud en él, pero se había desvanecido y la máscara pétrea había ocupado su sitio otra vez. Sintió una desilusión abrumadora. Había creído, de vez en cuando, que estaba alcanzando al hombre que intuía que se ocultaba tras esa máscara impenetrable. ¿Quién era el verdadero Edward ? y ¿le gustaría si llegaba a conocerlo? Su cabeza le decía que era tan bárbaro y despiadado como los corsarios que las habían capturado, pero su corazón intentaba decirle algo muy distinto. Cuando la miraba, la atraía de una forma que no podía entender.

—No digo que nuestra cultura esté libre de crítica porque hay injusticias en todas partes y en Inglaterra como en cualquier otro país, pero un hombre debería tener la libertad de vivir como quiera… y una mujer.

—¿Erais libre de vivir como queríais en vuestra casa?

—Sí… en gran medida —Bella se sonrojó cuando él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Sabía que no podía hacer ciertas cosas, que no podía traspasar ciertos límites, pero mi padre era indulgente y mi hermano vive en la ciudad y me deja las posesiones… —no pudo seguir por la oleada de tristeza que se adueñó de ella—. Era feliz… muy feliz…

—¿Por qué os marchasteis de Inglaterra? Creo que dijisteis algo sobre el compromiso matrimonial de vuestra prima.

—Rosalie iba a conocer a un hombre que quería casarse con ella. Mi tío y ella me pidieron que los acompañara a España. Nuestro barco se quedó sin viento… —los ojos le escocieron por las lágrimas—. No sé si mi tío y los sirvientes sobrevivieron. A Rosalie y a mí nos montaron en un bote de remos porque creyeron que podríamos alcanzar la costa, pero los corsarios fueron tras nosotras —lo miró a la cara—. ¿Sería posible saber si están cautivos? ¿Puede preguntarse a alguien?

—No lo sé. Podría indagar, pero no sé si podría decíroslo con certeza. Si los hubieran matado, sería imposible saberlo.

—Sé que tenéis razón, pero me parte el corazón pensar en mi pobre tía sola en su casa. No quería que su hija la abandonara y tampoco quiso montarse en un barco. Ahora, es posible que nunca vuelva a ver ni a su marido ni a su hija.

—Deberíais haberos quedado todos en casa —replicó él con cierta brusquedad. Sin embargo, ella vio compasión en su rostro—. Ese hombre debería haber ido a Inglaterra. Lamento lo que os ha pasado… —Edward vaciló—. A mí me pasó algo parecido. No fui tan afortunado como vos porque estuve en una galera antes de llegar aquí para trabajar en los jardines. Ése fue el día que Alá me bendijo.

Bella lo miró sin salir de su asombro y esperó a que siguiera, pero él se limitó a llamar a la puerta que tenían delante sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que habían llegado. Un eunuco la abrió y entraron. A Bella la pilló por sorpresa. Aunque la habitación estaba abierta a un jardín muy bonito, como muchas de las habitaciones del harén, tenía mesas y bancos como la habitación donde su hermano y ella estudiaron con el tutor. Los chicos mayores estaban sentados en divanes de seda y los más pequeños en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Una mujer con una túnica parecida a la de Bella , pero más lujosa y azul turquesa, estaba sentada en un ella había un mapa del mundo conocido, con dibujos de criaturas mitológicas y palabras que Ella se dio cuenta de que estaban escritas en inglés. La mujer se dio la vuelta cuando entraron y su sonrisa pareció iluminar la habitación. Era tan hermosa que Bella se quedó sin aliento. Sin embargo, le pareció que la esposa del califa tendría treinta años o más, una edad avanzada para tener hijos.

—Edward , has venido a ver a los chicos —comentó ella en francés, mientras extendía la mano. Él se inclinó, pero no le tocó la mano—. Me imagino que tu acompañante es la mujer de la que me habló mi marido.

—Os presentó a la señora Esme —dijo Edward mirando a Bella —. Es la esposa principal del califa y la más querida. Señora, os presento a lady Bellan.

—Perdóname si no me levanto —se disculpó Esme con una sonrisa—. Últimamente no me he encontrado muy bien y por eso Carlisle ha decidido que necesito que me ayuden con los niños. Bella se acercó e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba con alguien con quien podría congeniar, de quien podría ser amiga.

—Por favor, señora, no lo hagáis, no hay ninguna necesidad. Estoy muy contenta de que me hayan elegido para este privilegio.

—Carlisle me dijo que me caerías bien. Creo que Edward hizo una buena elección al traerte con nosotros.

—No puedo decir que me gustara que me trajeran al palacio —replicó Bella con sinceridad—. Sin embargo, sí me gusta seros útil y espero poder enseñar algo a los niños.

—El califa quiere que sus hijos hablen inglés —le explicó Esme —. Hablan su propio idioma y francés porque es el idioma oficial del harén. Sin embargo, mi marido cree que el mundo está cambiando y sabe que vuestros marinos y aventureros están empezando a dominar el mundo porque sus buques son más ligeros y veloces que los españoles y mucho mejores que los nuestros. La primera esposa del califa fue inglesa y él aprendió el idioma con ella.

—Disculpadme, pero creía erais la esposa principal del califa… Esme se rió levemente.

—Tengo ese honor desde hace dos años. Antes, Anna fue su esposa principal. También fue su primera esposa y la madre del príncipe Jasper . Cuando ella murió, él pasó meses desolado. Creo que ahora está más contento, aunque echa de menos los consejos de Anna. Confiaba en ella y solía hablar con ella de asuntos de Estado.

—Entiendo… —Bella vaciló—. Parecéis muy feliz.

—Amo a mi marido y me alegro de ser su esposa principal.

Bella se quedó en silencio. No podía dudar de la sinceridad de Esme, pero no podía entender que una mujer como la esposa principal del califa pudiera ser feliz. ¿Cómo podía ser feliz si estaba prisionera, si se parecía mucho cualquiera de los esclavos que servían en el palacio?

—Por hoy, te limitarás a escuchar y aprender cómo hacemos las cosas —le dijo Esme —. Nuestras lecciones son muy sencillas. Hoy estamos aprendiendo los países del mundo. Al califa le parece importante que sus hijos sepan que hay otros pueblos con otras creencias.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Edward le había llevado un sillón parecido al de Esme . Se sentó y Esme siguió con la lección. También se dio cuenta de que Edward se había sentado en un taburete al fondo de la habitación.

—Hoy estamos aprendiendo cosas de España —comentó Esme —. ¿Quién puede decirme la fecha de la expulsión de los moriscos y…?

Un coro de voces dio la respuesta antes de que ella pudiera terminar la pregunta. Las caras de ilusión de los niños y niñas y la atención que prestaban a cada palabra de Esme hicieron que Bella sintiera emoción. En Inglaterra resultó inusitado que ella aprendiera con su hermano, pero, al parecer, el califa quería que sus hijos e hijas aprendieran lo mismo. Se preguntó cómo era a posible que un hombre con ideas tan liberales sobre la educación podía tener hombres y mujeres esclavos. Se fijó en los niños y se dio cuenta de los distintos tonos de su piel, de que los niños, como el harén, eran de muchas razas. Sin embargo, allí sentados, en esa apacible habitación, parecían en perfecta armonía unos con otros.

—A lo mejor lady Bella quisiera contamos algo de Inglaterra —dijo Esme de repente. Bella se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando, de que, con el sol calentándole la espalda, se había conformado con ver y escuchar. Cuando todos esos niños la miraron, se sonrojó.

—Inglaterra es mi país —explicó a los expectantes niños—. Vivo en una casa grande y antigua con jardines, prados y un lago. Cuando hace buen tiempo, me gusta ir al lago a caballo o dando un paseo. Algunas veces, llevo comida para los cisnes que llegan a lago, sobre todo, en invierno.

—¿Qué es un cisne? —preguntó uno de los niños.

—Un cisne es un pájaro muy grande con un cuello largo y plumas blancas. Mi padre lo llamaba el rey de los pájaros porque es muy orgulloso y valiente y puede ser peligroso si alguien invade su territorio.

—El cisne es como mí padre el califa —dijo el niño en francés y con una sonrisa—. Es un rey y es muy valiente cuando los guerreros de las montañas atacan los pueblos.

—Sí, es posible que hubiera que llamarlo un cisne, pero en Inglaterra se considera que el león es el rey de los animales —comentó Bella riéndose un poco—. Los reyes y reinas de Inglaterra suelen tener un león en sus estandartes.

—¿Qué es un estandarte? —preguntó una niña pequeña.

—No seas tonta, Fátima —dijo el niño inmediatamente—. Un estandarte es una bandera, como las que llevan los jenízaros en las lanzas cuando van a la batalla

-Los caballeros ingleses también los llevan. No perder el estandarte es una cuestión de honor —le explicó Bella.

—¿Vuestro padre era un caballero? ¿Vivíais en un palacio así? —le preguntó el niño.

—Mi padre era un vizconde inglés —contestó Bella con una sonrisa—. Nuestra casa era muy distinta a ésta. Era más pequeña y de piedra gris. Vuestras paredes rosas son preciosas. La primera vez que vi el palacio creí que lo habían sacado de un cuento de hadas. Parecía como si pudiese comerse de lo bonito que es.

Bella oyó una risa contenida. Miró a Efward, pero no le pareció que él se hubiese reído. Ella miró hacia un arco con una celosía que había en un rincón de la habitación. ¿Habría alguien detrás oyendo lo que decían?

—Mi casa me encantaba aunque no fuese tan bonita como la vuestra y espero volver algún día para ver a mi familia y amigos. Mi familia me añora y estaría dispuesta a pagar mucho dinero para que volviera con ellos.

Se hizo un silencio hasta que Esme dio unas palmadas.

—Ha sido suficiente por esta mañana, chicos. Podéis volver a vuestros aposentos. Mañana empezaréis las lecciones de inglés.

Esme se levantó mientras los niños salían de la habitación entre charlas y risas y miró un instante a Bella con sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

—Bella, te aconsejo que no hables de pagar un rescate cuando estás con los niños. Eso los desconcierta. Han nacido aquí y no entienden que pueda haber alguien que no sea feliz aquí. Si quieres complacer al califa, tienes que ser respetuosa.

Bella miró con un destello de rebeldía.

—¿Cómo puedo respetar a un hombre que ordena a sus sirvientes que le traigan mujeres esclavas?

—¿Te han tratado mal? —le preguntó Esme —. ¿Te han pegado o te han negado la comida o la bebida?

—No, pero me gustaría ser libre. A mi prima le gustaría volver con su familia y a mí también —las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos—. Disculpadme… —vio que Esme había palidecido y se acercó a ella para rodearle la cintura con un brazo—. ¿Os sentís indispuesta? No quería disgustaros.

—No estoy disgustada. Me sentiré mejor enseguida.

—¿No tomáis nada cuando os sentís indispuesta? Mi niñera tenía una almohadilla perfumada con clavo y otras hierbas que inhalaba para aclararse la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, me repondré enseguida.

—Os acompañaré al harén, milady —intervino Edward. Bella lo miró.

—¿No puedo acompañar a lady Esme a sus aposentos? Temo que se desmaye y se haga daño.

—Eres muy considerada —Esme le sonrió—. Déjame con ella, Edward. Me ocuparé de que vuelva al harén al final del día. Me gustaría mucho hablar con ella y que llegáramos a conocernos.

—Como deseéis, señora —Edward inclinó la cabeza a Bella—. Vendré a buscaros mañana por la mañana.

—Gracias —Harriet lo miró con agradecimiento porque él habría podido insistir en llevársela al harén—. Estaré preparada.

—Iremos a mis aposentos privados —le dijo Esme—. Por favor, dame el brazo porque no me gustaría caerme. Es importante para mí darle un hijo al califa.

Bella le ofreció el brazo y notó el peso de la mujer cuando se apoyó en él.

—¿Es vuestro primer hijo?

—Tuve uno, pero el año pasado falleció por unas fiebres —contestó Esme con los ojos empanados por las lágrimas—. Mi marido quedó desolado porque adoraba a Ossie. Quiero tener otro hijo. No para remplazar al que murió, pero otro niño traería la alegría a nuestros corazones.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y miró alrededor cuando entraron en una parte del palacio que no conocía. Katrina la llevó hacia una puerta parecida a la que daba al harén. Se abrió cuando se acercaron y entraron en una habitación como Bellla no había visto otra. A primera vista parecía completamente rosa, pero cuando se fijó, se dio cuenta de que si bien las paredes y el suelo eran rosas, el techo estaba pintado de azul claro y tenía unas nubes para imitar un cielo. Además, los divanes eran blancos con almohadones de seda. Todas las cosas que veía eran preciosas. La fuente que había en el centro de la habitación parecía de alabastro rosa y el agua caía en un pequeño estanque con nenúfares blancos. También había estatuas de mármol blanco y mesas de madera oscura con incrustaciones de piedras semipreciosas.

—¡Es una habitación preciosa! —exclamó Bella—. ¡Qué paz!

Esme sonrió y se sentó en unos de los divanes y se reclinó sobre los almohadones.

—Es uno de los privilegios de mi posición. Mis jardines privados dan al harén y puedes cruzarlos para volver esta tarde. Me agrada que así puedas visitarme con frecuencia si quieres.

—Lo haré si lo deseáis y se me permite. Creo que Mellina nos llevó a vuestros jardines para bañamos cuando llegamos —le comentó Bella—. No sabía que fuesen privados. Eran preciosos y muy tranquilos. Hay muchas mujeres en el harén y estaba acostumbrada a sentarme en soledad con un libro o a pasear por el campo.

—¿Te gusta leer? Es mi entretenimiento favorito —le contó Esme —. Hay muchos libros en el palacio. Si me dices lo que te gusta, me ocuparé de que te lleven libros.

—Sois muy amable. Espero que nos hagamos amigas… mientras esté aquí.

—Estoy segura de que seremos amigas. Tienes que visitarme siempre que quieras, pero, por favor, no te entristezcas pensando en marcharte, es imposible.

—No puedo prometer que no pensaré en volver a mi casa, pero no os molestaré a vos o a los niños hablando de eso otra vez. Debo dirigir mis súplicas al califa —Bella la miró suplicantemente—. Pienso más en mi prima que en mí misma. Lo ha pasado muy mal. Rosalie es joven e inocente. Le da miedo lo que pueda pasarle.

—Le pasa lo mismo a la mayoría de las esposas cuando las entregan a sus maridos, pero el amor llega de las formas más misteriosas —replicó Esme . Bella inclinó la cabeza. No iba a discutir su opinión. Si la obligaban a vivir en el harén, podía imaginarse una vida allí, pero haría lo que fuese para salvar a Rosalie de un porvenir como concubina del principe.

Lamento la demora. Gracias por sus comentarios


	9. Chapter 9

mil disculpas por no actualizar :( primero tenía un poco de trabajo y luego enferme de gripa jejeje Pero estoy de regreso!

Me voy para que puedan leer .

—¿Dónde has estado todo el día? —le preguntó Rosalie cuando volvió al harén a última hora de la tarde—. Creí que quizá te hubiesen mandado a otro sitio y tuve miedo de no volver a verte.

—No habría permitido que me llevaran a ninguna parte sin decírtelo, pero parecías contenta cuando Edward vino a buscarme y Mellina me dijo que no te molestara.

—Te he echado de menos —replicó Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos—. Mellina me obligó a bañarme con las demás y me frotaron la espalda y los brazos con aceite perfumado. Fue agradable, pero me dio vergüenza. Nadie se dio la vuelta cuando entré en el agua. Fortunata me miró fijamente y creo que me odia.

—Es porque te considera una rival. Cree que el califa puede elegirte, pero yo creo que no es su intención.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Creo que puedes ser un regalo para su hijo mayor, el príncipe Jasper.

—¡No! —Rosalie retrocedió aterrada—. No pueden entregarme a él. Algunas me han dicho que el califa es bueno y generoso, he creído que podría parecerse a mi padre, pero el príncipe… —Rosalie se estremeció—. Dicen que piensa más en la lucha que en el amor. Quiero volver a casa, Bells. Quiero estar con mi madre y mí padre —unas lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas—. No puedo dejar de pensar en mi padre y el capitán Richardson…

—Quizá sigan vivos —Bella intentó tranquilizarla—. Si escaparon, es posible que estén intentando encontrarnos.

—Ojalá pudiéramos pagar un rescate —Rosalie se secó las lágrimas—. Pensé que necesitaba más tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos, pero si el capitán Richardson estuviera aquí, me casaría con él. Lo amo, Bells. ¿Cómo voy a pensar en entregarme a otro hombre?

—No pierdas la esperanza —Bella la abrazó—. Creo que el califa estaba escuchando desde detrás del biombo cuando yo estaba con Esme y los niños esta mañana. Comenté la posibilidad de pagar un rescate. Tuvo que oírme, aunque me prohibieron volver a decirlo.

—¿Estuviste en los aposentos de la esposa principal de califa? ¿Es muy hermosa?

—Tiene una sonrisa preciosa y está embarazada —contestó Bella —. Me cayó bien y me gustó hablar con los niños, que será mi cometido en el palacio hasta que Esme dé a luz, pero nunca dejaré de intentar que nos liberen.

—Si me entregan al príncipe… —Rosalie tragó saliva—. No podría casarme jamás. Quedaría deshonrada y sin salvación posible.

—¡No pienses eso! —le ordenó Bella con rabia—. Pueden obligarnos a obedecerlos con el cuerpo, pero no pueden disponer de nuestro espíritu. Seremos libres mientras resistamos con el corazón.

—Puedo soportarlo mientras esté contigo, pero si nos separan, me moriré —se lamentó Rosalie. Bella la abrazó porque no podía consolarla de otra manera. Por el momento, estaban viviendo en el harén, pero si la entregaban al príncipe, se verían muy poco.

Bella había empezado a adaptarse casi al instante. Le gustaban sus aposentos y el jardín y el clima le parecía agradable. Le pareció que podría ser feliz en ese sitio si las circunstancias fuesen distintas. No obstante, pese al trato privilegiado que le daban, tenía que recordar que pertenecía al califa y no a Efward . Sintió un estremecimiento porque supo a dónde la llevaban sus pensamientos y sería una necedad apreciarlo demasiado.

—Hoy tendréis que llevar esto, señora —Bella miró la prenda que le había llevado Mellina esa mañana—. Os tapará de pies a cabeza.

—Me dijeron me pusiera una igual cuando viajábamos al palacio — comentó Bella con curiosidad—. ¿No se llama chilaba? ¿Por qué tengo que ponérmela esta mañana?

—Edward os lo dirá. A mí sólo me han dicho que saldréis del palacio.

—¿Voy a salir del palacio? —a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón—. ¿Van a mandarme a algún sitio? ¿La habrían vendido o entregado como un regalo? Se le aceleró el pulso al pensar que la alejarían de su prima y de Edward . Si no volvía a verlo, lo echaría de menos. Buscó a su prima con la mirada, pero no la vio por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está Rosalie? —preguntó Bella .

—La han llevado al baño. No puedo contestar vuestras preguntas porque no sé las respuestas. ¡Vamos! No debéis hacer esperar a la señora Esme.

—Por favor, decidle a mi prima que la quiero.

Bella sintió náuseas al seguir a la mujer. ¿La entregarían a otro señor? Aunque si lady Esme estaba esperándola, no sería para alejarla de allí. Se ferró a esa esperanza, pero no pudo entender porque iban a salir del palacio tan poco tiempo después de haber llegado.

Edward estaba esperándola cuando salió del harén. Él también iba vestido para hacer algún tipo de viaje. Llevaba un turbante y unos ropajes blancos y las calzas que llevaba siempre estaban cruzadas por cintas oscuras. Las botas eran rojas y sobre el fajín dorado llevaba un cinturón de cuero y una espada.

—¿Adonde vamos? —le preguntó Bella con el corazón en un puño—. ¿Van a echarme de aquí? ¿He hecho algo malo?

—Todo lo contrario —contestó Edward con una sonrisa—. Van a honraros al permitir que acompañéis a lady Esme al bazar para comprar sedas y adornos.

—¿Van a llevarme al bazar? —la cabeza le daba vueltas. Iba a acompañar a la esposa principal de califa fuera del palacio y eso era un privilegio al alcance de muy pocas esclavas—. ¿Por qué me conceden tanta confianza? ¿No teméis que intente escaparme?

—¿Y abandonar a vuestra prima? —Edward la miró como si pudiera leer en su alma—. La devoción que sentís por vuestra prima es evidente. Además, lady Esme ha pedido expresamente que la acompañéis y el califa no puede negarle nada en estos momentos —la miró con unos ojos acerados—. No creo que queráis causar ningún inconveniente ni a vuestra prima ni a lady Esme. No creo que queráis que las castiguen por vos.

—No —replicó Bella con un destello de rabia en los ojos. Se creía muy listo—. Estáis muy seguro de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Me habéis observado y me habéis considerado digna de confianza o creéis que tenéis la sartén por el mango?

—Si vuestra prima estuviese libre, lo intentaríais —contestó Edward —. Aunque no creo que fueseis a traicionar la confianza de lady Esme.

—No, no podría. Ella ha conseguido que mi vida aquí sea soportable — replicó Bella—. Me ha dado libros y el placer de su compañía. La considero una amiga.

—Me alegro de oíros decir eso.

—¿Vais a acompañarnos al bazar?

—Iremos dos jenízaros y yo. Confío en ellos más que en cualquier otro hombre —contestó Edward—. Podréis comprar cosas para vos y para vuestra prima. Tengo una bolsa lo suficientemente amplia para lo que necesitéis.

—Necesito muy pocas cosas. Me han dado ropa, comida y libros. Me gustaría montar a caballo y pasear con los perros, como hacía en mi casa, pero me conformo hasta que pueda volver a hacer todo eso. Edward frunció el ceño y los ojos le resplandecieron con un fuego azul. La agarró de una muñeca. Bella sintió un hormigueo por todo el brazo y se estremeció. ¿Por qué su cercanía le afectaba de una forma tan rara? Se quedó sin aliento un instante. Él entrecerró los ojos como si la reacción de ella lo hubiera sorprendido.

—No temas, Bella, no quiero hacerte daño, pero te aviso de que no te conviene aferrarte al pasado. Tu vida está aquí y deberías aceptar tu destino.

—¿Destino? —preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Crees que toda nuestra vida está trazada desde que nacemos y no podemos eludir nuestro destino?

—Es la creencia que he adoptado con mi fe como musulmán.

—¿Te has convertido en uno de ellos, Edward ?

—Es más sencillo de aceptar.

Edward miró hacia otro lado y ella supuso que había aceptado de palabra las creencias que iban a regir su vida, pero dudaba que creyera sinceramente en algo que no fuera él mismo porque vivía conforme a sus propias reglas y su código de honor.

—Ahí está lady Esme con sus escoltas —siguió él—. Vamos, no podemos hacerla esperar.

—Tienes que comprarte algo para ti y para tu prima —casi le ordenó Esme cuando se pararon para ver unos colgantes de oro muy bonitos—. Me he comprado sedas y perfumes, pero tengo muchos colgantes como estos. ¿Me permitirás que te regale uno para ti y otro para tu prima? —Esme sonrió—. Pronto nos harán muchas ofertas, pero por el…

No acabó la frase porque unas voces los asustaron a todos. Bella se dio la vuelta y vio una pelea. Los hombres estaban gritando y una mujer dejó escapar un alarido.

—¡Vigilad a las mujeres! —ordenó Edward antes de ir a ver qué estaba pasando. La escolta se acercó a Esme y Bella se encontró sola y sin vigilancia. Si hubiese querido, habría podido escaparse del bazar, pero la lealtad hacia Rosalie la retuvo como unas cadenas invisibles. Estaba observando la trifulca sin darse cuenta de que tenía a alguien detrás. Hasta que se dirigió a ella en inglés.

—No os deis la vuelta, lady Bella —le avisó una voz grave y delicada—. No mostréis sorpresa ni emoción o pueden fijarse en nosotros.

—¿Qué…? —ella se puso en tensión, pero no se dio la vuelta—. ¿Quién sois?

—Me ha enviado vuestro tío, sir Harold Henley. Está vivo, como el capitán Richardson. Están buscándoos a vos y a vuestra prima. Acudieron a nosotros para que los ayudáramos y hemos hecho indagaciones. Nos han contado a dónde os han llevado y quiénes han sido. Vuestros amigos quieren que sepáis que estamos intentando rescataros. ¿Está bien Rosalie ? ¿Os han hecho algo a alguna de las dos?

—No, no nos han hecho nada —contestó Bella—. ¿Por qué me conocéis? ¿Por qué sabíais que iba a venir hoy aquí?

Bella no se atrevió a confiar en un desconocido y temió que pudiese ser una trampa.

—Tenemos espías dentro del palacio —contestó la voz—. Nuestra organización es secreta y está bien implantada. Trabajamos para rescatar personas que han sido vendidas como esclavas. Me dijeron que esta mañana estaríais aquí y os he buscado hasta que os oí hablar y supe que teníais que ser la dama que buscaba. Tened confianza, lady Bella . Pronto recibiréis un mensaje y estaréis libre. No miréis alrededor ni hagáis un gesto. Si llamáramos la atención, nuestros planes podrían fracasar y alguien podría morir de una forma espantosa.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no mirar alrededor y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no expresar nada cuando vio que Edward volvía hacia ellos. Tenía el corazón desbocado. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien del palacio supiera lo que estaba pasando? ¿Podía confiar en ese desconocido? ¿Sería una artimaña para poner a prueba su lealtad? ¿Habría visto Edward al hombre que hablaba con ella?

—¿Te han molestado? —le preguntó Edward al captar su desasosiego—. Acabo de ver a un árabe muy cerca de ti. Estaba hablándote. Llegué a pensar que iba a intentar secuestrarte. Fue una situación algo peligrosa porque las mujeres como tú tenéis un precio elevado.

A Bella se le volvió a acelerar el pulso. Si era un ardid, Edward no lo sabía. Tragó saliva e improvisó una explicación.

—Era un comerciante que quería que viera más colgantes de oro.

Bella no pudo mirarlo al mentir. Si él la hubiera mirado a los ojos, habría visto el remordimiento porque detestaba mentirle aunque no supiera por qué.

—¿Qué pasaba? —preguntó ella para cambiar de conversación.

—Una disputa entre comerciantes —contestó Edward con un tono de recelo en la voz—. Si ya tienes todo lo que deseas, creo que deberíamos volver al palacio.

—Espera —intervino Esme al oírlo—. Quiero comprar un regalo para Bella y su prima. H

Bella no pudo rechazar su generosidad, aunque no estuviera pensando en brazaletes de oro ni en sedas. Rosalie y ella podrían quedar libres muy pronto. Dio un respingo al notar la mano de Edward en el hombro y lo miró con sorpresa. Su contacto le abrasaba la piel y sus ojos eran unas ascuas gélidas. Sintió una punzada en las entrañas y el miedo la atenazó. Sabía algo. Al menos, sospechaba algo aunque no supiera qué había pasado exactamente mientras la trifulca lo había alejado. Una trifulca, se imaginó ella, provocada deliberadamente para que pudieran transmitirle el mensaje de su tío. Consiguió, con esfuerzo, agradecerle a Esme sus preciosos regalos y comportarse con toda la naturalidad que pudo. No obstante, notó que Edward la observaba mientras abandonaban el bazar y llamaban a los porteadores de los palanquines. Cuando fue a ayudarla, la miró elocuentemente y ella sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

—¿Por qué no te has casado? —le preguntó él—. ¿No te pidieron matrimonio en tu país?

—También era tu país —contestó ella levantando la cabeza con orgullo—. No conocí a nadie con quien me habría gustado casarme y mi padre no insistió. Le gustaba demasiado disfrutar de mi compañía.

—Pensé que quizá fueses demasiado indisciplinada u orgullosa.

—Soy orgullosa y, efectivamente, es posible que sea indisciplinada, pero no lo seré si no se me da motivo.

—Por favor, domina tu orgullo. Se te han concedido privilegios. No hagas que me arrepienta de mi generosidad. Si causas problemas, quizá no pueda evitarte un castigo.

¿Qué quería decir? Ella había pensado que la idea de llevarla allí había sido de Esme. ¿Lo había organizado Edward para complacerla? ¿Por qué se debatía entre las ganas de decirle que no lo defraudaría y las ganas de ser libre?


	10. Chapter 10

Cuánto Tiempo tardaría en recibir un mensaje que le dijera cómo habían pensado rescatarlas? Con el paso de los días, Bella empezó a preguntarse si lo habría soñado.

Ya llevaban más de dos semanas en el harén y el recuerdo de la visita al bazar se había esfumado. De no ser por los colgantes que le había regalado lady Esme, podría haber pensado que todo había sido una fantasía. ¿Habría interpretado mal el mensaje que le dieron? ¿Por qué no había pasado nada?

Había pasado bastantes días en el palacio sin que hubiera pasado nada. Edward la devolvió al harén en silencio, sin dirigirle la palabra. Siguió recogiéndola todas las mañanas para llevarla a los aposentos de lady Esme después de la clase.

El tercer día después de la visita al bazar, cuando hubo terminado sus tareas por la mañana, la llevó a otra zona del palacio.

—¿No vamos a los aposentos de lady Esme?

—Todavía, no —contestó él—. Quiero enseñarte algo que espero que te guste.

La miró con curiosidad aunque no le dio ninguna pista y llegaron a lo que parecía un patio muy amplio. Le sorprendió ver que un lado daba a los establos, pero el otro estaba conectado con un edificio majestuoso a través de un jardín. Oyó los graznidos de los pájaros y supuso que la había llevado al aviario donde tenían encerrados a los halcones.

—¿Halcones? ¿Tienes aves de presa? ¿Son tuyos o del califa?

—Son míos —contestó él con una sonrisa—. He pensado que a lo mejor te gustaban. ¿Entramos?

Bella lo siguió. Estaba asombrada de ver que los pájaros tenían su propio palacio con azulejos en el suelo y pequeños jardines con árboles, estanques y comederos. Algunos pájaros estaba encadenados a las perchas, pero otros volaban en libertad. Atónita, vio que uno se dirigía hacia ellos y se posaba en el brazo de Edward . Él le acarició la cabeza y él pájaro lo agradeció con un sonido gutural.

—¿Me has echado de menos, milady? —preguntó él al ave—. Te he traído una visita. Es inglesa y la entenderás, ¿verdad?

—Le hablas como si fuera tu enamorada —comentó Bella con una punzada de celos inexplicable.

—¿No crees que la relación entre un halcón y su cuidador se parece a la de dos enamorados? —preguntó él entre risas—. ¿No sentías lo mismo con tus caballos y tus halcones?

—Los halcones eran de mi padre. No los trataba con tanto esplendor. Nunca había visto un ave de presa tan adiestrada.

Bella extendió la mano para acariciar la cabeza del pájaro, pero éste se volvió y le picó en la mano.

—¡Ay! —exclamó ella.

—Perdona a mi pequeña princesa —le pidió Edward . Él extendió el brazo para que el halcón volviera a su percha, le tomó la mano y la miró en silencio. Entonces, inclinó la cabeza y le lamió la herida.

—Creo que se curará y el mejor remedio es lamerla —le explicó él—. Lady Esme tendrá algo si te preocupa.

—No estoy…

Bella retiró la mano. Las entrañas le abrasaban y su mirada la estremecía por dentro. Por un instante, pensó que iba a abrazarla y besarla, pero ella recordó quién era y se apartó.

—Esme va a pensar que no voy a ir.

—Es verdad, te llevaré con ella. Lamento que te haya atacado el pájaro. Normalmente, no es arisca con los desconocidos.

—Creo que estaba celosa —dijo Bella —. Es hembra, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y con los ojos clavados en ella.

—Bella, dime una cosa, si yo fuera tu amo, ¿estarías celosa de otra mujer?

—¡No! —ella se alejó fuera de su alcance con el pulso acelerado—. Si fueras mi prometido, quizá lo estuviera, pero nunca podría amar a mi amo. El amor, para ser sincero, tiene que ser libre.

—Es verdad, creo que tienes razón. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Bella lo siguió por el palacio. Estaba hecha un lío. No podía permitir que la sedujera con sus miradas, ni los pequeños privilegios que le otorgaba. Si el hombre del bazar había dicho la verdad, Rosalie y ella serían libres enseguida.

Edward se había quedado en silencio. Quizá lo hubiera ofendido otra vez. Miró su perfil con gesto serio y tuvo la sensación de haberlo perdido. Si lo hubiera conocido en Inglaterra, si renunciara a esa vida y las llevara a Inglaterra, quizá podría seguir el dictado de su corazón, que era confiar en él.

—Lady Esme no se encuentra bien esta mañana y os pide que la visitéis en sus aposentos antes de dar la clase a los niños. Por eso he venido antes hoy —Edward la miró cuando salía del harén—. Espero que mi llamada no os haya molestado.

—Me sorprendió que Mellina me dijera que estabas aquí, pero siempre me levanto temprano. Eso es lo que más me desespera de esta vida. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer algo de ejercicio por las mañanas. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Te he ofendido? —le preguntó ella cuando él no dijo nada.

—Sólo vos sabéis la respuesta, milady —la mirada de Edward seguía siendo gélida—. ¿Debería estar enfadado? El hombre que habló con vos en el bazar no era un comerciante. Me gustaría que me dijerais la verdad. Si no, no podré confiar en vos. Había esperado poder tratarte mejor, Bella . Había pensado pedirle permiso al califa para llevarte a montar a caballo, sobre todo, porque me dijiste que era uno de tus entretenimientos favoritos en Inglaterra.

—Sí, era uno de mis mayores placeres.

—Estaba seguro de que podía confiar en ti. ¿Te gustaría ir a una partida de caza que estoy organizando? Me gusta cazar con mis halcones, como al califa y a Jasper. Creí que te parecería una forma agradable de pasar el tiempo.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas si no vas a llevarme?

Bella estaba enojada porque la idea de que le permitieran montar a caballo era tan tentadora que aumentaba su sensación de pérdida. Se preguntó cómo sería su vida si Edward fuera su señor y no el califa. Él le había preguntado por qué no se había casado nunca y ella había contestado con sinceridad. ¿Por qué se lo había preguntado? El corazón se le aceleró. Si fuese la esposa de Edward… La idea era atractiva y se dio cuenta de que la plácida vida del harén estaba seduciéndola. ¿Por qué iba a tener que complacer a alguien para poder montar a caballo? ¡Tenía derecho a ir a donde quisiera!

—Creo que me gustaría —añadió ella.

—No te enojes, Bella —él sonrió de una forma extraña—. Sabes que la vida ya no será como era antes. ¿Por qué te resistes? ¿Por qué te resistes a mí cuando todo sería mucho más placentero si me permitieras mostrarte por qué vivo así?

Bella no le sonrió. Era el responsable de su reclusión. No la seduciría para que renunciara a escapar, aunque la vida como odalisca de él no sería muy espantosa.

—Lamento que creas que te he defraudado en algún sentido. Deberías saber que nunca abandonaré a mi prima ni haré nada que pueda disgustar a lady Esme.

—Es posible que no goces de la compañía de tu prima durante mucho tiempo —replicó él con un tono más lacerante del que solía emplear con ella—. El príncipe Jasper tuvo que ir a la capital para hacer algo para el sultán justo después de que llegáramos de Argel. Ha comunicado que volverá pronto, quizá, esta tarde.

Bella abrió los ojos con la boca seca y un vacío de inquietud en el estómago.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Tu prima ha tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse a la vida en el harén — Edward frunció el ceño—. El príncipe la verá por primera vez esta noche. Si ella lo complace, se la entregarán.

—¡No! ¡No tiene derecho! —exclamó Bella dominada por la ira—. Ella ama a otro hombre. ¿Cómo va a sentir algo por un hombre que la obliga a entregar su honra? Lo odiará y yo te odiaré a ti por habernos traído aquí. Además, todavía está indispuesta.

—Al califa le han informado de que está bien y adaptándose a las otras mujeres.

—Mellina no lo entiende tan bien como yo. Mi prima sonríe, pero tiene el corazón partido. Nunca te perdonaré que nos hayas traído aquí.

Algo se crispó en el rostro de Edward y a Bella le pareció captar un destello de dolor en sus ojos, pero desapareció al instante.

—Por eso se os ha traído aquí —replicó él con frialdad—. No tengo capacidad para cambiar las cosas aunque quisiera.

Eso no era verdad del todo. Podría sacarla del harén cuando quisiera, pero había permitido que se quedara con su prima hasta el último momento.

—Podrías habernos ayudado —le reprochó Bella con amargura—. Podrías habernos llevado a algún sitio seguro y mi tío y mi hermano habrían pagado un rescate.

—Creía que no sabías qué ha pasado con tu tío —Edward la miró fijamente y la agarró de la muñeca como si su mano fuera una argolla de hierro—. No te dejes llevar por la ilusión de que van a rescatarte. No ha pasado nunca y no pasará, te lo aseguro. Es imposible escapar. Si alguien lo intenta, lo capturarán y recibirá un castigo. Yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Una vez más, pido que podamos pagar un rescate. Te devolvería el precio que pagaste si nos dieras la oportunidad.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de este asunto. No se pagará ningún rescate ni escaparéis. Olvídate de ese disparate. No quiero ver cómo te castigan. No te gustaría el castigo que te infligirían.

Edward vaciló y le acarició levemente la mejilla. Bella sintió una descarga por dentro y se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Se apartó en contra de lo que el corazón y la cabeza estaban diciéndole. ¡Era el enemigo! En ocasiones, veía un hombre distinto, un hombre al que podría apreciar, quizá, incluso amar, pero siempre volvía a ser el hombre implacable que las había llevado allí.

—Resignaos a lo que ha pasado y comprobaréis que podéis encontrar la felicidad aquí —siguió él—. Te lo aseguro, Bella, puede ser una vida placentera si la aceptas.

Ella bajó la mirada. ¿Se había delatado? ¿Sospechaba él que estaba pasando algo? ¿Haría algo para cerciorarse de que no saliera del harén? Tenía que escapar aunque sólo fuese por Rosalie .

—Me alegro de volver a verte, hijo mío —Carlisle abrazó a su hijo mayor—. ¿El sultán quedó satisfecho? ¿Cumpliste con tus obligaciones?

—Sí, padre —él príncipe Jasper sonrió al ver el orgullo en los ojos de su padre—. Él me habría retenido, pero le dije que me debía a ti. Tengo que aprender todo lo que puedas enseñarme para llegar a ser un gobernante tan sabio como tú.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Jasper.

El califa pareció satisfecho con la respuesta de su hijo. Algunos hijos estaban impacientes por ocupar el lugar de sus padres, pero Jasper sentía verdadero cariño por él y siempre buscaba su aprobación.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, hijo mío —siguió el califa—. Antes de que te marcharas prometí que encontraría una esposa para ti y creo que hemos encontrado la mujer que te merece de verdad.

—¿Una esposa? —los ojos de Jasper resplandecieron. Había tenido su harén durante dos años, pero una esposa era algo muy distinto—. ¿Es inglesa como mi madre? Me gustaría una mujer tan prudente y que me quisiera como ella a ti, padre.

—Es muy joven, pero aprende nuestras costumbres deprisa. Me han dado informes de ella y son buenos. Efectivamente, es inglesa y de buena familia, como lo era tu madre. Ven a verla. Está en el jardín con mis mujeres.

Jasper siguió a su padre hasta la ventana que daba al jardín del harén. Ningún otro hombre tenía ese privilegio, pero su padre era generoso y muchas veces le había permitido elegir cuando llevaban mujeres nuevas al palacio. Su padre tenía muchas mujeres en el harén, aunque mandaba llamar a muy pocas porque prefería pasar las noches con su esposa principal cuando se sentía bien.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Jasper al ver varias mujeres jugando y riendo en el jardín. Su padre se puso al lado de él y sonrió al ver unas mujeres que se salpicaban con el agua de la fuente.

—La que va de azul claro. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules, creo, porque no he estado tan cerca como para ver si son azules o verdes.

Jasper la miró mientras ella salpicaba al mono que había ido a curiosear. Se rió y miró hacia las ventanas cuando el mono trepó por una parra. Gracias a la celosía, ella no podía saber que estaban observándola y Jasper pudo ver su rostro con toda claridad.

—Es encantadora, joven y natural. Creo que será una buena esposa, padre. ¿Estás seguro de que es inglesa?

—Sí. Di instrucciones a Edward para que encontrara una inglesa hermosa e inteligente y te trajo a ésta. Hay otra que ayuda a cuidar a los niños. Es inteligente, pero no es tan hermosa. Creo que es la novia ideal para ti, hijo mío.

—Lo es —Jasper parecía complacido—. ¿Cuándo podrá organizarse la boda? ¿Tiene que aprender nuestra religión antes de casarse?

—Creo que es demasiado pronto. Todavía no está acostumbrada a nuestras costumbres. Creo que la boda podría ser pronto… quizá, mañana. Esta tarde tengo que reunirme con un hombre de las tribus de la montaña, pero mañana por la noche será la boda y al día siguiente la celebración.

—Mañana por la noche estaré casado —Jasper asintió con la cabeza—. Tengo que encontrar un regalo para ella, padre. Mañana iré a visitar a los comerciantes para ver si tienen algo que pueda gustarle.

—Hay muchas cosas de valor en mis cofres. Puedes elegir lo que quieras.

—A lo mejor, una joya —aceptó Jasper —. Sin embargo, estaba pensando en algo distinto. Al parecer, le gusta jugar con el mono. Le regalaré un animal de compañía para ella sola, para que no se entristezca por abandonar tu harén y sus amigas.

—La otra mujer es su amiga —le explicó Carlisle —. No es hermosa, pero a lo mejor quieres llevarla a tu harén para que acompañe a tu esposa. Sin embargo, te aconsejaría que esperaras un poco. Que tu esposa se acostumbre al matrimonio antes de que vuelvan a estar juntas. Hay que domar a las mujeres, hijo mío, pero hay que emplear un guante de terciopelo, no un látigo. Sobre todo, a las inglesas, que son obstinadas e indisciplinadas. Tu madre se resistió a mí durante mucho tiempo, pero acabé ganando.

—Seré paciente —prometió Jasper con una sonrisa—. Conseguiré que mi esposa me ame tanto como mi madre te amó a ti.

¿ Qué les pareció el capítulo?


	11. Chapter 11

El día había pasado deprisa. Bella había pasado la tarde leyendo poesía a esme. Su amiga se había sentido mal y no había podido leer y no quiso separarse de Bella cuando llegó la hora de marcharse.

—No sé por qué tienes que volver todas las noches —se quejó con un suspiro—. Podrías tener unos aposentos al lado de los míos y podríamos hablar todo el tiempo que quisiéramos.

—Sería fantástico —reconoció Bella—. Sin embargo, mi prima se alegrará de verme cuando vuelva.

—Tu prima… —Esme hizo un mohín de disgusto por la respuesta—. Pronto dejarás de verla tan a menudo porque estará en otra parte del palacio. El príncipe Jasper ya está en el palacio y la mandarán a su harén.

Bella se mordió la lengua. Quiso negar lo que había dicho Esme, pero no quiso disgustarla. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho su amiga y esa noche volvió al harén por los jardines. Siempre había sabido que eso pasaría algún día, pero después de la visita al bazar había esperado que pudieran escapar antes.

—Lady Bella… —Bella se quedó petrificada al oír la voz que le hablaba suavemente en inglés—. No os deis la vuelta. Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí o soy hombre muerto.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz—. ¿Cómo habéis entrado? Está prohibido.

—No hagáis preguntas. Lo sabréis todo cuando estéis a salvo. Mañana, al anochecer, tenéis que traer aquí a la señorita Rosalie. Más allá de la fuente y el macizo de adelfas hay una puerta muy pequeña que utilizan los jardineros. Estará abierta durante dos horas después de anochecer. Luego, volverán a cerrarla con candado para disimular por dónde habéis escapado. Si mañana no podéis, os haré llegar otro mensaje.

—¿Qué hay al otro lado de la puerta?

—Os estará esperando alguien que conoce los caminos secretos. Idos o llamaréis la atención.

—Gracias. Estaremos allí.

Bella resistió la tentación de volver la cabeza. Fuera quien fuese quien había ido a llevarle el mensaje, era un hombre muy valiente. Si lo descubrían, era casi seguro que lo matarían. El harén del califa estaba vedado para cualquiera que no fuesen los eunucos y el propio califa. ¿Sería un eunuco? Bella entró en el patio común que conectaba los jardines de Esme con las habitaciones más privadas. Estaba vacío, como casi siempre a esa hora. Muy pronto cerrarían con candado las puertas que daban a ese jardín. Tenían muy poco tiempo para escaparse. Estaba ansiosa de contarle a Rosalie que sólo tenía que esperar un día más para ser libre, pero consiguió dominar la emoción. Desvelarle el secreto demasiado pronto podía ser arriesgado. Esperaría hasta el último momento para susurrárselo cuando estuvieran en el jardín. Era el único sitio donde podían encontrar un rincón apartado y que no las oyeran.

—Has estado fuera todo el día —se quejó acusadoramente Rosaalie cuando entró en la estancia que compartían—. Me aburro mucho cuando no estás. Me gustaría ir contigo.

—A lo mejor lo haces pronto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Preguntaré si puedes acompañarme durante la clase. ¿Te gustaría?

—Ah… —Rosalie sacudió la cabeza—. Estás enseñándoles inglés, ¿verdad? Yo he intentado mejorar mi francés, pero es muy difícil.

—¿Qué haces todo el día para entretenerte?

—Juego con el mono, bailo, me baño… —Rosalie bostezó—. Me gustaría pasear y montar a caballo como hacíamos antes. ¿A ti no?

—Sí, pero no desesperes. Pase lo que pase, no podemos perder la esperanza.

Bella deseó poder contarle la noticia, pero sabía que alguien podía estar observándolas y escuchándolas incluso en ese momento.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa al día siguiente. Edward casi ni le dirigió la palabra cuando la recogió en el harén para llevarla a dar la clase. Sin embargo, cuando la dejó, le dirigió una mirada muy extraña, como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón por algo. Era imposible, tenía que ser una imaginación suya. Era orgulloso y arrogante y no tenía compasión. Se había equivocado al empezar a disfrutar con su compañía. Bella se negó a pensar que estaba mintiéndose, que, en realidad, había empezado a esperar con anhelo esos momentos que pasaban juntos todos los días. No echaría de menos su compañía. Cuando hubiera vuelto a su casa con sus perros y sus caballos, sería feliz. Reprimió implacablemente los recuerdos de las noches solitarias y eternas después de la muerte de su padre. Se negaba a reconocerse a sí misma que la vida allí le parecía más placentera de lo que había podido imaginarse.

Bella solía disfrutar enseñando a los niños, pero esa mañana no podía concentrarse. Sabía que le resultaría imposible pasar la tarde con Esme . Después de comer unos higos, albaricoques y queso con miel y dátiles, le preguntó a Esme si podía marcharse antes de lo habitual.

—Claro —contestó Esme con un brillo en los ojos—. Va a ser la última noche que tengas que marcharte porque lo he organizado para que tengas unos aposentos contiguos. Vete, Bella, querrás pasar unas horas con tu prima antes de que la lleven al harén del príncipe.

Bella la miró fijamente y con espanto.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

—No pude decírtelo. Esta noche entregarán a Rosalie al príncipe y sólo podrás verla en días especiales, cuando los harenes puedan mezclarse por alguna celebración.

—Rosalie va a…

Bella se sintió dominada por el pavor. Todos los planes para escapar quedarían en nada si se llevaban a Rosalie antes de esa noche.

—Gracias por decírmelo —siguió Bella —. Tengo que ir a verla inmediatamente.

—Perdona…

Bella no contestó. Estaba furiosa y su cabeza daba vueltas frenéticamente. Estaba más furiosa con Edward que con su amiga, porque había sabido lo que estaba pasando y se lo había ocultado. ¡No le extrañaba que hubiese tenido esa mirada de remordimiento! ¿Cómo había podido permitirlo sin decírselo? Era típico de esas personas. No tenían derecho a tratar a sus esclavos como si no tuvieran sentimientos. Seguramente, ya le habrían dicho a Rosalie lo que le esperaba y estaría angustiada. Bella entró apresuradamente en el patio del harén y preguntó a Fortunata dónde estaba Rosalie .

—La han entregado al príncipe —contestó ella con una sonrisa burlona—. Sigo siendo la favorita del califa. Están bañándola y preparándola. Puedes ir a verla si quieres.

Bella fue al baño. Rosalie estaba rodeada por varias mujeres. Estaban cepillándole el pelo y estaba claro que la habían bañado. También estaban frotándole los pies y las manos con aceites perfumados y había una túnica de seda roja con cuentas de oro preparada para ella.

—¡Bells ! —Rosalie se levantó de un salto, con lágrimas de angustia en los ojos—. Esta noche van a entregarme al príncipe.

—Lo sé. He venido a estar contigo.

Bela la abrazó y notó que temblaba.

—Ayúdame. Por favor, ayúdame. No sé qué hacer. Quiero morirme.

—Tranquila… —le susurró Bella—. Te ayudaré, pero tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga. No digas nada y sigue mis indicaciones. Rosalie se apartó y la miró. Bella arqueó las cejas y sonrió con desánimo.

—Te ayudaré.

Bella se lo dijo moviendo sólo los labios. Las dos habían aprendido a comunicarse así para que nadie pudiera oírlas. Le tomó la mano, se la apretó y se volvió hacia Mellina, quien estaba observándolas.

—Mi prima está nerviosa. Me quedaré con ella para ayudarla a vestirse y perfumarse. Se tranquilizará. A cambio, nos permitiréis pasar un rato solas para despedimos.

Bella notó que Rosalie daba un respingo y volvió a apretarle la mano. Su prima también se la apretó, pero no dijo nada.

—Tenemos que pintarle las manos y los pies —replicó Mellina mientras Marguerite volvía a sentarse en el taburete.

—¡Me gusta! —exclamó Bella cuando las mujeres empezaron a pintar adornos en las manos y pies de Rosalie—. ¿Podrían hacérmelo también a mí?

Mellina dudó, pero sonrió.

—Puede que sea tu única ocasión. Sólo se hace en ocasiones especiales. Servine puede hacer los tuyos.

Bella se sentó en un taburete al lado de Rosalie, extendió las manos y pies y dejó escapar una exclamación de placer cuando Servine le hizo los mismos dibujos que a su prima. Las otras mujeres susurraban y se reían ligeramente, pero Bella no dejó de sonreír. Cada vez que las mujeres ponían algún aceite o perfume a Rosaalie , ella pedía que se lo pusieran también. Casi había llegado el momento de la cena cuando cubrieron a Rosalie con una vestimenta que la tapaba de los pies a la cabeza y con un velo que le cubría la cara.

—Ya esta preparada —anunció Mellina—. Podéis ir a vuestra habitación para esperar a que la llamen. Me ocuparé de que no os molesten hasta que llegue el momento de que tenga que marcharse.

—Vamos, Rosalie .

Bella la tomó de la mano y la llevó con un paso tranquilo hacia sus aposentos, aunque el corazón se le salía del pecho y quería correr. ¡No tenían tiempo! Una vez dentro de la pequeña habitación, cerró la puerta, puso delante una mesa de madera con incrustaciones de marfil, fue hasta una pieza de madera labrada que había en la pared y la cubrió con un trozo de tela. Rosalie abrió la boca para hablar, pero Bella sacudió la cabeza para que no lo hiciera. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y empezó a escribir en un trozo de pizarra que había llevado de sus clases.

«Cámbiate la ropa conmigo todo lo deprisa que puedas».

Rosalie la miró fijamente y empezó a desvestirse. Bella hizo lo mismo. Se vistió con la ropa de su prima y volvió a escribir en la pizarra.

«Detrás de la fuente del jardín de Esme hay un seto de adelfas y una puerta. Esta noche estará abierta entre el anochecer y las campanadas. Habrá alguien esperando. Tienes que ir deprisa. No hables con nadie. Si te preguntan algo, sigue andando hacia los aposentos de Esme y luego vuelve a la puerta. ¿Lo has entendido?».

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza, agarró a Bella del brazo y la miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo voy a escapar sin ti? —le preguntó moviendo los labios.

—Tienes que ir o será demasiado tarde. El príncipe no me querrá a mí — susurró Bella con un hilo de voz—. Dile a tu padre que esperaré otro mensaje.

—¿Has estado en contacto con mi padre? —preguntó Rosalie en voz más alta—. Perdón… —susurró tapándose la boca con una mano—. ¿Cuándo?

—Ayer, pero me dio miedo que nos oyeran. Tienes que irte, Rosalie. Mantén la cabeza agachada y la cara cubierta. El patio estará vacío porque todo el mundo está cenando.

—Pero tú… —Rosalie tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no quería marcharse—. ¿Por qué no puedes venir también?

—Vendrán a recogerte en cualquier momento. Si no estuvieras, te buscarían. Cuando salgas de aquí, tápate el pelo y la cara y finge estar llorando. Anda todo lo deprisa que puedas. Pensarán que he acudido a Esme para que me consuele.

Rosalie la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Temo por ti, mi mejor amiga. Te castigarán.

— Esme me quiere como a una hermana. No me tratarán con severidad. ¡Date prisa o llegarás tarde!

Rosaalie volvió a abrazarla y apartaron la mesa de la puerta. Se tapó la cara con las manos, empezó a sollozar y fue corriendo hacia el patio común. Bella se sentó, borró la pizarra y se sentó para esperar. Tenía la boca seca y las manos le temblaban. Rezó para que nadie preguntara nada a Rosalie . Rezó para que pudiera escapar. Ella podía aguantar cualquier cosa, pero su prima tenía que escapar.

la cosa see pone interesante, ¿no? Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias pornsus comentarios, chicas


	12. Chapter 12

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Bella se levantó cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con la vestimenta de seda roja, que le tapaba todo menos los pies, las manos y las muñecas con los anillos y brazaletes que llevaba Rosalie cuando la llevaron allí. Tenía la cabeza cubierta con la misma seda tupida y la cara con un velo grueso.

¡Los ojos! ¡Se había olvidado de que tenían los ojos de color distinto!

Bella se quedó espantada. Mellina se daría cuenta inmediatamente y empezarían a buscar a Rosalie. Todo habría sido en vano y las castigarían a las dos. Cuando entraron los dos eunucos, a Bella se le paró el pulso. Eran unos hombres muy imponentes, pero se dio cuenta de que no los había visto nunca. No la reconocerían. Comprendió que los habrían enviado por si se resistía. Dejó escapar un leve sollozo de miedo. Era lo que habría hecho Rosalie, pero no tuvo que fingir mucho. Inclinó la cabeza y no ofreció resistencia cuando la tomaron de los brazos para sacarla de la habitación. No había mujeres cuando dejaron la habitación y recorrieron al pasillo que llevaba a la puerta del harén principal. Debieron de haberse imaginado que Rosalie lloraría por verse separada de su prima y por pasar a ser un objeto de disfrute para el príncipe. Quizá se hubieran mantenido alejadas por compasión.

Estaba nerviosa. El corazón le latía tan deprisa que casi no podía respirar, pero no temía que fueran a forzarla.

Cuando el príncipe la viera, se desharía de ella. Esperó que se limitara a devolverla al harén, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser tan sencillo. Era casi seguro que tendría que soportar algún tipo de castigo. No le importó. Podría soportar lo que fuese si Marguerite escapaba.

Rosalie sollozaba mientras corría por el patio y el jardín. Le habían avisado que no podía entrar allí si no la invitaban porque era para uso privado de Esme. El miedo a que la encontraran le dio valor para entrar y buscar la fuente que le había descrito Bella. ¿Qué pasaría con Bella cuando descubrieran lo que había pasado? Rosalie había pasado más tiempo en el harén que su prima y sabía que el castigo por intentar escapar era muy severo. Acusarían a Bella de haber cambiado la identidad con ella. ¡No debería haberla abandonado! Rosalie se detuvo cuando llegó al seto de adelfas y sintió remordimiento. ¿Debería volver? No, no soportaría que la obligaran a yacer en la cama del príncipe aunque algunas mujeres la habían envidiado.

Tomó aliento y se abrió paso entre las adelfas cuando estaba anocheciendo. Bella le había contado que el plan lo había trazado su padre. Pronto estaría con él. Estaría libre y a salvo y pensarían otro plan para rescatar a Bella .

Vio la puerta y levantó el pestillo con el corazón desbocado. Abrió la puerta y la cruzó. Aunque anochecía deprisa, pudo ver una figura vestida de oscuro y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Estáis sola?

—Mi prima no ha podido venir. Me dijo que viniera sola. Oyó una maldición en voz baja y el hombre se acercó a ella para entregarle una prenda oscura que la taparía de pies a cabeza.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa. Hay que volver a cerrar la puerta con candado antes de las campanadas o nos descubrirán. Vamos, vuestra prima ha elegido.

—Pero ella creyó que volveríais a intentarlo.

—Sería demasiado peligroso. Esto sólo puede pasar una vez.

—Pero… Tengo que volver…

—Silencio —le ordenó la voz mientras una mano de hierro la agarraba de la muñeca—. Tenéis que venir conmigo. Si nos encontraran juntos, nos matarían a los dos.

El corazón de Bella latía desbocado cuando los eunucos se pararon delante de una puerta decorada con tiradores de plata y piedras semipreciosas, más lujosa que la puerta del harén. La puerta se abrió, ella tragó saliva y la arrastraron dentro.

Se quedó atónita al ver a varias personas en la habitación. Había esperado que la llevaran a los aposentos privados del príncipe, pero eso era una especie de sala de recepciones. Al fondo, sobre una tarima, había tres personas sentadas. Una era un hombre joven que supuso que sería el príncipe, otra era un hombre mayor que se parecía bastante a él y la tercera era Esme. A ambos lados de la tarima había hombres de pie. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que uno de ellos era Edward. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¡No podía verle los ojos!

Bajó la cabeza cuando le dijeron que se acercara. El joven se levantó de un asiento bajo y lujoso que parecía un trono. Bella se acordó de que el príncipe Jasper era el heredero y el hijo favorito del califa. Él bajó tres escalones, se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Se la llevó a los labios y la besó.

—Sois muy hermosa, milady. Me alegro de que haya llegado este día.

Se había dirigido a ella con delicadeza y en inglés, lo que aterró a Bella porque no podría fingir que no lo entendía. Sin embargo, no podía contestar. No podía descubrirse la farsa todavía. ¿Habría conseguido salir del palacio Rosalie ? Se organizaría un revuelo en cuanto supieran que no era su prima.

Mantuvo la cabeza agachada con las entrañas atenazadas por los nervios. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No había esperado aquello, no se parecía nada a lo que había leído sobre mujeres forzadas en el harén. El príncipe era apuesto y olía a un perfume de especias muy delicado. Le pareció que lo habían arreglado tanto como a Rosalie y eso la desasosegó más. Algo iba mal, pero no sabía qué.

Un hombre suntuosamente vestido se acercó a ellos. Empezó a recitar unas palabras que Bella desconocía. El príncipe le tomó la mano y ese hombre, que podía ser un cargo importante de la corte, introdujo un dedo en un óleo y les untó las frentes.

—Ahora, tenemos que seguirlo, milady —le susurró el príncipe en un inglés casi perfecto y con una voz agradable, refinada—. Sé que todavía no sabéis nuestras costumbres, pero yo os las enseñaré. Os acostumbraréis poco a poco, como hizo mi madre. He pedido que la ceremonia fuese sencilla porque quería estar a solas con vos.

Bella no se atrevió a mirarlo. Tenía que haber visto a Rosalie. Si la miraba a los ojos, podría descubrirla. El hombre que había tomado por el califa los miraba con benevolencia y Esme sonreía. Se atrevió a mirar a Edward y comprobó que él miraba fijamente hacia un rincón de la habitación. Parecía sombrío y ausente, como si se mantuviera al margen de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estaría arrepintiéndose de haberlas llevado allí? ¿Qué estaba pasando en esa sala?

—Debéis inclinar la cabeza en señal de aceptación —le explicó el príncipe y ella se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre estaba preguntándole algo—. No temas, mi amor. Seré delicado contigo. Eres la esposa que he estado esperando y me alegro mucho de que mi padre te entregara a mí. Nunca te haré daño.

¡Estaban casándola con el príncipe! Esa ceremonia la convertiría en su esposa. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? No podía seguir con aquello. ¿Habría escapado Rosalie ? ¿Estaría a salvo? Ya no podía hacer nada, tenía que detener la ceremonia y atenerse a las consecuencias. Tenía el pulso acelerado. Se quitó el velo para que todos vieran su cara.

—¡No es la mujer que elegí! —exclamó el príncipe con una mezcla de decepción y furia.

—No, no soy Rosalie —confirmó Bella con orgullo—. No voy a casarme con el príncipe Jasper. Soy una mujer inglesa y libre que puede elegir. Elijo no casarme.

—Padre, ¿qué pasa? Me prometisteis la mujer hermosa…

Edward estaba cerca de ellos. Bella lo miró a los ojos y captó el espanto y el asombro.

—¿Qué has hecho, mujer? —le preguntó el califa con un tono airado—. ¿Dónde está la mujer que llaman Rosalie ?

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Mi prima no quería que la entregaran al príncipe. Se negó a venir y he ocupado su lugar.

—¡Silencio! Has ofendido a mi hijo y serás castigada. ¡Guardias!

A Bella se le heló la sangre al ver la furia en sus ojos negros. Carliesle no se parecía a su apuesto hijo. Tenía la nariz ganchuda, unos ojos despiadados y en ese momento su expresión era aterradora. Ella miró a Edward y le pareció que él negaba con la cabeza, como si la advirtiera de algo con la mirada. Notó que estaba tenso y se dio cuenta de que estaba metida en un embrollo muy grave.

—¿Voy a volver al harén? —preguntó ella.

—No hables, mujer. Iras a donde te lleven. Pensaré qué hacer contigo cuando hayan encontrado a la otra mujer.

—No quise ofenderos a vos ni al príncipe, pero tenía que proteger a mi prima. Me complacería devolveros lo que pagasteis por nosotras sí…

—Estás empeorando las cosas, mujer. ¡No hables!

Los guardias estaban a cada lado de ella y la agarraron de los brazos sin compasión. El corazón se le salía del pecho y sintió una náusea cuando la sacaron de allí. ¿Adonde iban a llevarla? Sabía que había calabozos en el palacio. Las otras mujeres habían hablado de ellos con el miedo reflejado en los ojos y ella había entendido que ninguna se arriesgaría a que la enviaran a esas pestilentes mazmorras. ¿Cómo la castigarían? ¿La azotarían o la matarían? Cerró los ojos porque las lágrimas los abrasaban. No mostraría lástima de sí misma. Si Rosalie estaba a salvo, soportaría como pudiera lo que se avecinaba. ¿Habría pasado tiempo suficiente para que hubiera escapado? ¿Había salido todo según lo planeado? Sólo podía rezar y esperar.

El eunuco se detuvo ante una puerta, eligió una llave del manojo que le colgaba de la cintura, la abrió y la empujó adentro. Ella contuvo el aliento. Era algún tipo de mazmorra oscura como un pozo. La puerta se cerró con un portazo y oyó la llave girar en la cerradura. La habían encerrado allí hasta que el califa decidiera qué hacer con ella. Su reacción había sido tan furibunda que no podía esperar piedad.

Bella no pudo ver nada durante un momento y la oscuridad era aterradora. Cuando se acostumbró a la penumbra, sólo pudo distinguir algo parecido a un jergón en el suelo. Miró al techo y vio un levísimo resplandor encima de su cabeza. Debía de haber alguna ranura para que entrara un poco de aire y pudieran observarla. Todavía podían vigilarla, como en el harén. Notó las piedras toscas en los pies al dirigirse hacia el camastro y se sentó en el borde. Era muy duro y estaba cubierto con una tela áspera. Sintió un vació de desdicha y desesperación y se tumbó con los ojos cerrados. Estaba temblando aunque no tenía frío porque llevaba los ropajes que deberían haber entusiasmado a su marido.

¿Qué sería de ella? El califa estaba muy enojado y podría decidir matarla. Había pensado que había ofendido al príncipe, aunque ella no había querido hacerlo, pero no conocía sus costumbres ni había previsto la gravedad del plan. Edward las había protegido cuando las llevaron al palacio, pero era muy improbable que la salvara en ese momento aunque quisiera hacerlo.

—No tendré miedo —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta—. Sí muero, seré todo lo valiente que pueda. Si Rosalie está a salvo, puedo soportar cualquier cosa.

Le cayeron unas lágrimas por las mejillas. No había nadie que pudiera ayudarla, no había nadie a quien le importara si estaba viva a muerta. A pesar de la punzada de desesperación, se acordó de los ojos de Edward cuando vio su cara. Reflejaron asombro, decepción y pena. Casi pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero también sabía por algún motivo que él había sentido algo profundo y doloroso. Seguramente, supo lo que le iba a pasar.

—¿Me habéis llamado, mi señor? Edward hizo una reverencia ante el califa. Había pasado toda la noche buscando a Rosalie y pensando cómo podía ayudar a Bella , aunque sabía que la ira de Carlisle estaba justificada porque ella había ofendido al príncipe.

—¿Tienes alguna noticia sobre la esclava que se ha escapado?

—La mujer no está en el palacio, mi señor.

—¿Están buscándola los jenízaros?

—Sí, mi señor. Una partida ha salido inmediatamente para buscarla, como ordenasteis.

—Entonces, la encontrarán —Carlisle miró pensativamente a Edward —. ¿Sabías algo de la farsa que había planeado la otra mujer?

—Deberíais saber que la habría disuadido de hacer algo tan necio.

—¿Sólo te parece algo necio?

—No creo que su intención fuese ofender al príncipe, mi señor.

—Sin embargo, lo ha hecho. Su ofensa ha sido muy grave, Edward. Mi hijo es un príncipe y al ocupar el lugar de su prima y negarse a casarse lo ha insultado espantosamente. Si un hombre lo hubiese insultado de esa manera, ya estaría muerto. No me gusta matar sin un motivo justificado, pero creo que en este caso puede ser la única posibilidad.

—Os ruego que lo penséis —le pidió Edward —. No lo hagáis, por vuestro bien.

—Dame un motivo para que no haga justicia a la ofensa hacia mi hijo.

—Mi señor, escuchadme, por favor. Ella no entiende nuestras costumbres. No sabía que estaba ofendiendo al príncipe. Os pido que seáis generoso. Sé lo que ha hecho, pero no quería ofenderlo. Sólo pensó en su prima, a quien quiere con toda su alma. Lo que hizo fue un error, pero fue valiente porque sabía que la castigarían.

Carlisle lo miró con rabia un rato.

—¿No hay rastro de la otra?

—Es como si se hubiera esfumado. No obstante, ha tenido que recibir ayuda desde dentro del palacio. Encontraremos a los culpables y los castigaremos.

—¿A ellos los castigarías, pero a ella no? —los ojos de carlisle dejaron escapar un destello muy elocuente—. Haré un trato contigo, amigo mío. Me harás una promesa a cambio de la vida de esa mujer.

—¿Qué promesa? Sabéis que sólo tenéis que pedírmelo. Para mí siempre ha sido un honor serviros.

—Estoy muriéndome —Edward dio un respingo por la mirada que le dirigió el califa—. Estoy seguro de que sólo me quedan unos meses de vida.

—Mi señor… —Edward estaba atónito y tenía un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?

—Lo sospeché cuando te mandé a buscar una esposa inglesa para mi hijo. Quiero mucho a Jasper, pero es impulsivo. Cuando yo fallezca, él llevará a nuestro pueblo a una guerra permanente si tú no estás para guiarlo y compartir el poder como califa.

—Jasper no aceptará. Es el heredero.

—No tendrá elección. He resuelto que gobernéis juntos hasta que decidas que es apto para ocupar mi lugar.

—Jasper me odiará. Tiene derecho a sucederos, mi señor.

—Tendrás que sobrellevarlo -Carlisle suspiró—. Eres el hijo que necesito para sucederme, Edward . Mi cabeza me dice que deberías gobernar solo, pero mi corazón no me permitiría relegar a Jasper . Tenéis que gobernar juntos hasta que puedas confiar en que Jasper hará lo correcto. Es lo que pido que me prometas.

Edward dudó. Se sintió desgarrado. Le ofrecían la vida de Bella , pero el precio era elevado. Tendría que quedarse allí hasta que Jasper dejara de ser tan exaltado y eso podría tardar años, toda una vida. Sin embargo, la alternativa era impensable.

—Me quedaré con la mujer. Haré que la lleven a mi harén y que aprenda a comportarse. Entre tanto, seguiremos buscando a la novia de Jasper .

—No creo que la encuentren y si la encuentran, mi hijo la rechazará. Está furioso y defraudado y es por mi culpa. Creí que una chica inglesa le vendría bien, que haría que sentara la cabeza, pero me equivoqué. Me dirigiré al sultán y le preguntaré si tiene alguna hija casadera. Quizá alguien de su familia tenga una hija que complazca a Jasper .

—Estoy seguro de que hay muchas jóvenes en la familia del sultán. Para Jasper sería un honor y podría aliviar su decepción.

—Es lo que deberíamos haber hecho desde el principio —replicó Carlisle —. Sabía que no respaldabas mi plan y, al parecer, tenías razón.

—No tengo nada que lamentar por Bella . Si yo no hubiera estado allí… —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Gracias por vuestra generosidad, mi señor. Os agradezco la compasión que habéis mostrado con ella.

—No me habría gustado castigarla. Me recuerda a Anna —Carlisle parecía cansado—. Yo no puedo cambiar las cosas, Edward. Anna me rogó muchas veces que al menos liberara al harén. Yo me aferré a las costumbres ancestrales. Son las costumbres de mi pueblo y mis creencias, pero no son justas siempre. A lo mejor tú puedes encontrar algo mejor. He intentado ser justo, pero algunas veces hay que hacer cosas que te parecen difíciles. Cuando haya fallecido, lo entenderás.

—¿Cuándo diréis a Jasper que tendrá que compartir el poder conmigo?

—Pronto. Ya he firmado el decreto. Había querido consultarte, pero no se presentó la ocasión… hasta ahora.

Edward comprendió que su amigo había temido consultarle. Había temido que una vez muerto volviera a su país y no hubiera dado su palabra. Aunque quería al príncipe como si fuera su hermano, sabía que habría complicaciones en cuanto el califa falleciera, si no antes.

Jasper aguantaría mal que lo refrenara. Ya había una rivalidad intensa entre ellos. Edward sabía que el príncipe recelaba de él y lo admiraba a la vez. Todavía no había superado en nada al hombre que consideraba su hermano mayor y no soportaba ser el segundo. Había aceptado que Edward fuese mayor y más fuerte sólo porque era el heredero y algún día ejercería el poder.

Cuando se enterara de la decisión de su padre, se pondría furioso. Edward esperó que llegara a aceptarlos cuando se hubiese calmado. Dejó pensativamente al califa y se dirigió hacia el calabozo de Bella. Ella habría pasado la noche meditando sobre su destino. Se ocuparía de que tuviera comida y ropa limpia, pero no la liberaría por el momento. Tenía que organizar algunas cosas antes de llevarla a sus aposentos. No podía vivir en el harén con las demás, pero tampoco podía hacer que todas se marcharan inmediatamente porque ella necesitaba amigas.

Con el tiempo, le ofrecería una elección. Podría quedarse a vivir allí o volver a su casa con su familia, aunque él no sabía cómo se sentiría si ella elegía volver a Inglaterra. Había entrado en su corazón como no había hecho ninguna otra mujer. Si hubiese sido libre como antes, quizá la hubiese llevado a Inglaterra y la hubiese cortejado de la forma tradicional, pero todo había cambiado, había dado su palabra a Kahlid. Se había convertido en un prisionero a cambio de la vida de ella. No estaba encadenado y tenía poder y prestigio, pero la promesa que había hecho era una atadura. Carlisle era su amigo. Aunque no hubiera hecho esa promesa, le costaría abandonarlo sabiendo que estaba muriendo lentamente por una enfermedad que lo consumía. Aun así, el panorama de gobernar la región del califa con Jasper era desalentador. Estaba seguro de que el príncipe lo odiaría por usurpar su lugar.


	13. Chapter 13

El aire de la celda había empezado a enviciarse durante la noche. Se despertó una vez, no comprendió dónde estaba y la oscuridad la aterró. ¿Por qué no podía ver nada? ¿Se había quedado ciega?

El recuerdo de lo que sucedió la noche anterior le cayó como una losa y pudo ver la diminuta ranura por donde se filtraba algo de luz. Se sintió paralizada y angustiada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Habría conseguido escapar Rosalie ? ¿Le permitirían volver al harén del califa cuando la hubieran castigado y cómo la castigarían? Como mínimo, la azotarían con el látigo que no dejaba marcas, pero quizá su pecado hubiese sido demasiado grande y la condenaran a muerte.

Esos pensamientos le dieron vueltas en la cabeza y la atormentaron mientras la luz se hacía cada vez más intensa. Al principio fue casi inapreciable, pero con el paso del tiempo el rayo fue haciéndose más cálido. Era la luz del sol. ¿Estaba fuera del palacio? ¿Estaba en una celda bajo tierra? Se acordó de que el pasadizo había descendido hacia el final.

Al cabo de unas horas, Bella empezó a pensar que la dejarían morir allí, sola. Le pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que comió y bebió algo. Empezaba a tener sed. ¿Sería ése su castigo? La habría castigado a una muerte lenta que sería un verdadero tormento. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y ella parpadeó por el resplandor. Distinguió a dos hombres y uno llevaba una cesta con comida y una jarra de agua. Tardó un momento en poder enfocar y en darse cuenta de que uno de ellos era Edward.

—Espera ahí —ordenó al eunuco—. Tengo que interrogar a la mujer.

Bella tembló al oír la acritud de su voz. Se levantó y lo esperó. Él dejó la cesta y la jarra en el suelo y la miró.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Qué hice? —Bella tragó saliva—. Si te refieres a ocupar el lugar de mi prima, ayudé a las mujeres a acicalar a Rosalie y me puse los mismos perfumes. Pedí que me pintaran las manos y los pies y luego, cuando estuvimos solas, nos cambiamos las ropas, eso es todo.

Bella lo miró a los ojos como si le pidiera que la entendiera. Estaba enojado, pero tenía que entender que hubiera hecho lo que había hecho.

—Mi prima estaba aterrada y en nuestro país está esperándola alguien a quien ama —concluyó Bella.

—¿Reconoces que la ayudaste a escapar?

—¿Ha escapado? —preguntó ella con demasiada ilusión.

—Por el momento, no hemos podido descubrir dónde se esconde — reconoció Edward con tono mesurado—. Todavía están inspeccionando el palacio y los alrededores, pero tú tienes que saber dónde está. Si me lo dices, el castigo será menor.

—No sé dónde está Rosalie —replicó Bella sinceramente—. Si lo supiera, no lo diría. Si ha escapado, me alegro sinceramente por ella.

—¿Dejaste que escapara sabiendo que te castigarían? —Edward la miró con unos ojos gélidos—. ¿Sabes lo que puede pasarte?

Bella hizo todo lo posible para disimular el estremecimiento.

—Supongo que me azotarán o… me matarán. Creí que iba a morir de hambre y sed.

—Carlisle era partidario de solicitar la pena de muerte, pero he conseguido convencerlo de que no entendías el alcance de lo que estabas haciendo.

—No quise ofenderlo, pero espero que no la encuentren —Bella lo miró a los ojos—. Lo hice por ella y aceptaré el castigo que me imponga el califa.

—Necia, ¿no sabes lo que podía haber pasado? Casi eras la esposa del príncipe…

Edward se acercó y la agarró de los hombros clavándole los dedos en la carne. Su rostro tenía surcos de rabia, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo muy distinto, algo que le dio esperanza.

—¡No, no hablaré de esto! —siguió él—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Te quedarás aquí hasta que venga a por ti. Intenta arrepentirte. Si sigues desafiando las reglas, hasta yo perderé la paciencia

—Edward miró alrededor—. Haré que te traigan ropa, perfumes y tus peines. También te traerán un farol para que no estés a oscuras.

—Gracias…

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Parecía como si él fuera el encargado de castigarla. ¿Qué tenía pensado para ella y por qué se preocupaba?

—Por favor, dile al príncipe que siento haberlo ofendido, pero mi prima…

—Por el momento, no está de humor para oír nada —replicó Edward —. Seguimos buscando a tu prima y al hombre que la ayudó a salir del harén.

—¿Qué hombre? —preguntó Bella con los ojos muy abiertos y la garganta seca—. Habrá abandonado el palacio…

—¿Sabes quién era?

—No, sólo oí una voz —Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios—. ¿Qué pasaría si…?

—Si se encuentra al eunuco, porque ha tenido que ser uno de los eunucos, morirá —Edward apretó los labios—. ¿Creías que se le reñiría y podría vivir? Nadie escapa del harén del califa. Otras lo han intentado, pero se las encontró y castigó. Quien las ayuda muere al instante. Es la Ley y una de las más estrictas.

Bella se quedó pálida. Había pedido a Rosalie que le dijera a su tío que volviera a mandar al hombre que la había rescatado, pero ya sería en vano y peligroso. No podía esperarlo, lo que significaba que quedaría atrapada ahí de por vida.

—Yo sabía que era peligroso, pero no puedes saber quién fue —afirmó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Te aseguro que lo encontraremos si es tan necio de volver. Te vieron dirigirte hacia el jardín de Esme . Al menos, creyeron que eras tú, aunque debía de ser tu prima. Hay una puerta que utilizan los jardineros y vigila un eunuco. Es el único que tiene la llave, de modo que tuvo que abrirla y volver a cerrarla —Edward frunció el ceño y ella contuvo el aliento—. Nadie ha visto a Malik esta mañana, pero están buscándolo. Si lo encuentran, maldecirá tu nombre antes de morir.

—Por favor… —los ojos de Bella se empañaron de lágrimas—. ¿No puedes salvarlo? Tienes influencia con el califa y el príncipe.

—No tanta como para salvar a Malik. A lo mejor puedo hacer algo por ti porque una vez salvé la vida de Jasper. Cuando era niño, unos hombres intentaron secuestrarlo o matarlo. Yo evité que lo capturaran y su padre me recompensó con mi posición actual en la corte. Estás a mi cargo y puedo castigarte como considere oportuno, pero Malik es hombre muerto si lo encuentran.

—No… —Bella se sentó en el colchón con la cabeza entre las manos—. No puedo soportar la idea.

—Te advertí que era imposible escapar. Ya han castigado a los eunucos que te llevaron al príncipe… —Edward negó con la cabeza cuando ella lo miró fijamente—. No los han ejecutado, pero han perdido privilegios. Mellina también los ha perdido.

—Ella no merece un castigo. No sabía nada.

—No debería haberos dejado solas —Edward la miró con seriedad—. Deberíais haber pensado lo que estabais haciendo.

—Sólo pensé en el miedo y la angustia de mi prima.

—Ella lo habría olvidado pronto. Jasper es joven y generoso. Con el tiempo, habría estado orgullosa de ser su primera esposa. Era un honor, pero al hacer lo que hicisteis lo habéis insultado gravemente.

Bella no replicó. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar. No podía mirarlo. ¿Por qué no entendía que esperaba demasiado?

—Rosalie ama a otro hombre. Habría sido desdichada toda su vida. Tenía que ayudarla… tienes que entenderlo. No quería hacer daño a nadie ni insultar al príncipe.

—Pronto perdonarán a Mellina. El califa sigue respetándola —replicó él con un tono más suave—. Haré que te traigan algunas cosas para que estés más cómoda.

Edward se dio la vuelta, se marchó y cerró la puerta. Ella no había dicho nada. Si no entendía que su prima quisiera escapar como fuera, no había manera de razonar con él. Se levantó para ver qué había en la cesta. Le habían llevado fruta, pollo frío, miel, dulces y agua. Tenía comida suficiente para dos días. Bebió directamente de la jarra y le alivió la garganta reseca. Tomó un higo, lo mordió y le pareció delicioso.

La visita de Edward le había levantado el ánimo. Al menos, sabía que no habían encontrado a Rosalie todavía. Al parecer, algunos hombres y mujeres inocentes habían perdido ciertos privilegios por su culpa, pero a ella la habían castigado con indulgencia, aunque Edward estaba enfadado y todavía no había decidido cómo castigarla.

Casi había anochecido cuando la puerta de su celda volvió a abrirse. Bella levantó la cabeza con la esperanza de que fuera Edward que le llevaba su ropa, pero vio a un eunuco desconocido para ella. El pulso se le aceleró cuando él la llamó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Adonde vas a llevarme?

—No habléis —replicó el eunuco con brusquedad. Bella sintió un estremecimiento de miedo. Evidentemente, le habían dado órdenes de que no hablara con ella y pudiera tentarlo para que la ayudara. Se agarró las manos detrás de la espalda e intentó no mostrar miedo. Pasara lo que pasase, lo sobrellevaría lo mejor que pudiera. Estaban avanzando por el pasillo que había recorrido la noche anterior y supuso que volvían hacia el palacio. ¿Iban a devolverla al harén o la llevaban a otro sitio? ¿Qué sería de ella? Entraron a un patio que comunicaba con una parte del palacio que conocía bien. El corazón le dio un vuelco y tragó saliva para intentar dominar el temblor de las piernas. Estaba casi segura de que la llevaban a las estancias donde había pasado algunos momentos muy felices con la esposa de califa, pero ¿por qué?

El eunuco llamó a la puerta y otro la abrió. Bella lo conocía. Él se inclinó con el rostro inexpresivo y se apartó para que entrara. ¿Por qué la trataba con respeto?

Al entrar en la hermosa habitación de Esme , vio que su amiga estaba tumbada en su diván rodeada por algunas mujeres y un hombre. ¿Qué estaba pasando para que hubiera un hombre en los aposentos de Esme ?

—Bella… —Esme se dirigió a ella con un tono de inquietud—. Ayúdame, por favor. Dicen que puedo morir si mi hijo no nace pronto.

Bella entendió lo que estaba pasando y por qué estaba ese anciano junto a la cama de la esposa del califa. Debía de llevar algunas horas dando a luz y habían llamado a un médico para que la atendiera. Se acercó apresuradamente a su amiga y tomó la mano que ella le ofreció.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de parto? —le preguntó.

—Horas… —contestó Esme —. Empezó esta mañana, cuando me levanté. Había pasado llorando toda la noche porque estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Te han hecho daño? —miró a Bella con angustia y la agarró con fuerza de la mano por el dolor—. Es muy doloroso…

—No te preocupes por mi —replicó Bella con una sonrisa—. Lo único que importa eres tú y tu hijo. Respira profundamente y empuja con todas tus fuerzas.

—Es lo mismo que yo le he dicho —comentó el anciano mirándola con respeto—. A lo mejor, ahora que estáis aquí, podemos deshacernos de estas necias que no callan.

—Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidáis —contestó Bella—. Que las demás se retiren al fondo de la habitación. Mi señora necesita aire y cierta intimidad.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza y alejó a las mujeres con un gesto de la mano. Ellas obedecieron a regañadientes y los observaron desde la distancia. Bella se olvidó de ellas cuando Esme gritó. Se inclinó sobre ella, le enjugó la frente y le sonrió.

—Agarra mi mano, querida amiga. Jadea como si hubieras estado corriendo. Creo que eso ayuda. Estuve con la esposa de mi hermano cuando dio a luz a su hija y el médico era un hombre inteligente. Agárrame si el dolor es grande.

Esme apretó con tanta fuerza que Bella estuvo a punto de gritar, pero no emitió sonido alguno y siguió animando a su amiga. El médico hacía su trabajo con discreción y Bella hacía todo lo que podía para distraer a Esme. Supuso que estaría girando al bebé porque Esme gritaba de dolor.

—Está saliendo…

Esme gritó, sollozó y se quedó inerte mientras salía el bebé. Cortaron el cordón umbilical enseguida y entregaron el bebé a una mujer que se acercó apresuradamente. El médico sonrió a Bella .

—La señora Esme estará mejor en vuestras manos, madame. Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

—Yo no hice nada —replicó Bella —. La señora Esme lo hizo todo sola.

—Le distéis el valor que necesitaba. Disculpadme, tengo que mostrarle su hijo al califa, pero la madre debería ver primero que tiene un hijo precioso.

Entregaron el bebé a Esme, quien sonrió y besó la cara sonrojada antes de devolvérselo al médico.

—Mostrad a Emmett a su padre. Gracias, doctor. Estaré bien con las mujeres.

—Señora… —el médico hizo una reverencia y se alejó con el niño.

—¿No quieres sostenerlo y darle de comer? —le preguntó Bella .

—No, sus amas de cría se ocuparán de él. Carlisle me permitirá tenerlo unas horas al día, pero no sería adecuado que se quedara conmigo todo el tiempo. Tiene que aprender a ser un hombre y un príncipe. Cuando sea bastante mayor para aprender con los demás, nosotras le daremos clase, Bella. Será especial para ti porque estabas aquí cuando nació.

—No sé si me permitirán dar clase a los niños después de lo que hice…

Esme le tomó la mano.

—El califa no puede negarme nada ahora que le he dado un hijo. Tiene otros, pero éste será especial, el siguiente en la línea sucesoria después de Jasper. Los otros hijos son de mujeres del harén, no de sus esposas. Ninguna le ha dado un hijo, aparte de la madre de Jasper.

—Entonces, efectivamente, tu hijo es especial —Bella le sonrió—. Me alegro de que me permitieran estar contigo, Esme .

—Pedí que me acompañaras en este momento. No podrás vivir conmigo, como llegué a esperar, porque te llevarán al harén de Edward , pero nos veremos cuando vaya a las clases de los chicos. Las daremos juntas porque Carlisle no quiere que me canse. El médico le ha dicho que tengo que descansar.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo para asimilar todo lo que estaba diciéndole.

—¿Voy a vivir en el harén de Edward?

—Carlisle me dijo que te había entregado a él. Edward ha recibido la orden de enseñarte a comportarte mejor.

—Entiendo… —Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—No será tan espantoso, Bella. Edward es muy apreciado entre las mujeres de su harén. Estoy segura de que con el tiempo serás feliz y nos veremos cuando demos clase a los niños juntas. Mi marido se enfadó muchísimo y habló de ejecutarte, pero, al parecer, se ha resignado.

—¿Kismet… el destino? —Bella estaba desconcertada—. ¿Por qué ha cedido?

—Te ha perdonado por mí —contestó Esme bajando la mirada—. El eunuco que ayudó a escapar a tu prima ha sido castigado —Bella dejó escapar un lamento y Esme le apretó la mano—. No sufras, Bella . Atacó a los jenízaros con una espada y murió en la pelea. Fue una muerte honrosa para un hombre.

Bella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—Era un hombre valiente. No sé por qué hizo eso por nosotras. Tenía que saber el precio que pagaría si lo capturaban.

—Creo que seguramente no soportaba lo que le habían hecho y odiaba a quienes le habían amputado la… virilidad. Eligió morir como un guerrero en vez de seguir viviendo así.

—Me siento responsable —replicó Bella pasándose una mano por los ojos—. Murió por nosotras.

—Murió porque quiso morir. Piensa en la vida que llevaba.

—Si lo entiendes, ¿por qué…? Bella no terminó la frase porque no podía preguntárselo a su amiga.

—¿Por qué soy feliz como esposa de Carlisle ? —preguntó Esme con una sonrisa—. Siempre he sabido estas cosas. Son como son y no tengo capacidad para cambiarlas. Es posible que algún día las costumbres evolucionen y cambien, pero yo no participaré en ese cambio. Me miman y me tratan muy bien. Algunas veces puedo pedir un favor, como hice contigo, pero no puedo exigir. No puedo preguntar por qué pasan las cosas que pasan —Esme volvió a sonreír—. Me aman y amo. No puedo pedir más.

Bella la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo lo que sientes, Esme. En mi país las cosas no son muy distintas. Mi padre me quería y me consentía. Mi hermano es perezoso y se conformó con dejar las posesiones a mi cargo, pero yo sabía que había un límite que no podía traspasar. La reina es poderosa y puede obligar a los hombres a que la escuchen, pero hay muy pocas mujeres con su poder, aunque algunas han conseguido algo parecido. Mi madre habría podido ser una reina porque gobernaba el corazón de mi padre y yo me habría conformado con una vida

como la suya.

—Entonces, no son muy distintos a nosotros —replicó Esme—. La primera esposa de Carlisle no se doblegaba ante él e hizo mucho a favor de los esclavos mientras vivió. Intenta ser feliz, Bella. No puedo pedir que te liberen. Eso sólo enfurecería a Carlisle —se dejó caer sobre los almohadones con un suspiro—. Siéntate conmigo mientras duermo y alguien vendrá a acompañarte hasta tus aposentos nuevos.

Bella se sentó y le tomó la mano hasta que supo que se había dormido. Estuvo a punto de llorar. Se había resistido a su confinamiento, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para resistir más. Rosalie estaba libre. Si habían encontrado al eunuco, pero no a su prima, ella estaría a salvo. Quizá ya estuviera en un barco con rumbo hacia Inglaterra. Bella era feliz por ella.

No la rescatarían y sabía que era afortunada por haber escapado a un castigo peor. No obstante, estarían vigilándola en todo momento. Sabían cómo había escapado Rosalie. No confiarían la llave a un hombre. Los demás eunucos sabían lo que había pasado y no era probable que surgiera otro mártir. Su tío había recuperado a su hija. Su hermano se afligiría, pero tenía esposa e hijos. Bella caería en el olvido al cabo del tiempo.

Una parte de ella se rebelaba contra su destino y anhelaba la libertad, pero otra sabía que la vida en el palacio no tenía por qué ser espantosa si le permitían dar clase a los niños y visitar a sus amigas. Además, haría amigas nuevas si lo intentaba. Se conformaría si conseguía lo mismo que Esme. Ella amaba y la amaban. Si le decían que tenía que casarse con Edward, no le importaría vivir como su esposa, pero, naturalmente, él no querría casarse con ella. No era hermosa como su prima. Jasper se quedó espantado cuando vio su cara. Sin duda, Edward tendría muchas mujeres hermosas en su harén. Bella pensó en lo que le esperaba. La llevarían al harén de Edward, pero ¿qué pasaría luego? ¿La castigaría por lo que había hecho?

—Edward ha venido a buscaros. Os espera fuera. La voz de la mujer la sacó bruscamente del ensimismamiento. Se levantó y miró a Esme.

—Deja que la señora duerma un poco. Está muy cansada.

—Sí, señora —concedió la mujer con una reverencia.

Bella sonrió para sus adentros. Al parecer, se había convertido en una persona importante, al menos, entre las sirvientas. Edward estaba esperándola fuera de los aposentos de Esme. Bella lo miró, pero él no la miró ni sonrió.

—¿Has venido para llevarme a tu harén?

Edward miró por encima de sus hombros con un gesto serio.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? Esme, supongo.

—Me dijo que me habían perdonado por ella.

—Entonces, tienes que estarle agradecida a ella —replicó Edward con tono severo—. El califa te ha entregado a mí, pero habrá algún castigo, Bella . l

¿Acaso creías que una noche en el calabozo era suficiente por lo que has hecho?

—No, espero algún castigo.

—Es mí derecho y mi obligación. Has quebrantado una de las reglas capitales.

—¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

—Si estoy enfadado o no, da igual —contestó él sin mirarla—. Hiciste algo imperdonable. Si he recibido la tarea de meterte en cintura, sólo se debe a que soy uno de los consejeros en los que más confía Carlisle.

—Entiendo… —Bella tragó saliva—. En este momento, confía más en ti que en los eunucos.

—Exactamente —la mejilla de Edward se crispó levemente—. Él ha recibido su castigo.

—Tengo entendido que eligió morir como un hombre y no vivir como lo que el califa hizo de él.

Edward la miró con los ojos como ascuas.

—Mide tus palabras. No hables a la ligera de cosas que no entiendes. Hasta el momento, has eludido el castigo, pero ten cuidado. Podrías haber muerto de una forma espantosa. Por favor, muestra humildad y no me obligues a tratarte con dureza.

Ella lo miró fijamente y captó el pulso acelerado en su cuello. ¡Le importaba lo que le había pasado! Se le encogió el corazón y sintió que se le aliviaba algo la angustia. Esme tenía razón, la vida en el harén de Edward podría no ser tan mala, salvo que tenía la impresión de que él podía llegar a gustarle demasiado. Si entregaba el corazón a ese hombre, se lo destrozaría.

—¿Te importa lo que me pasa?

—¿Me consideras un monstruo sin corazón? ¡Claro que me importa! Yo te traje aquí —ella notó que un sentimiento se reflejaba en su rostro, pero no supo si era remordimiento, vergüenza o algo más profundo—. Podría haberte llevado conmigo en el barco. Lamento amargamente no haber hecho caso a tus súplicas. Si pudiera… Es inútil, lo hecho, hecho está.

—¿Kismet… el destino? —Bella sonrió con tristeza—. Quizá sea verdad. No creía en él, pero era otro tiempo, otro mundo…

—Bella … —Edward la interrumpió, sacudió la cabeza y le señaló la puerta que tenían delante—. Hemos llegado.

Ella tomó aliento cuando unos eunucos abrieron la puerta. Entró seguida por Edward y vio que el califa y su hijo estaban sentados en asientos tapizados de seda.

Los observaron acercarse, pero no se levantaron como habría hecho un caballero inglés en presencia de una mujer.

—Debes arrodillarte ante el califa —le susurró Edward desde detrás—. Suplicarás su perdón y al príncipe también. Te disculparás por la ofensa y alegarás ignorancia.

Bella no le hizo caso e hizo una reverencia muy ceremoniosa. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, vio que el califa sonreía divertido y que el príncipe se reía sin disimulo.

—¿Os parece divertido, señor?

Ella incumplió la regla capital de no dirigirse al califa si él no se lo pedía.

—Disculpadme, milady —contestó el califa—. Nos recordáis a una mujer que los dos amábamos. La madre del príncipe Jasper nunca se arrodillaba ante mí. Hice todo lo posible para que lo hiciera, pero tuve que desistir. Seré poderoso, pero sé cuándo me han vencido.

—¿De verdad? -Bella los miró con cautela. ¿Estaban sonriendo sinceramente o era la calma antes de la tormenta?—. Habéis pedido que compareciera ante vos.

—Quería que entendieras que Edward es tu señor. Te reclamó y accedí como un favor al hombre que amo como a otro hijo. Deberías estar agradecida a él y darme tu palabra de que no volverás a ayudar a escapar a otro esclavo.

Bella pensó lo que le había pedido. Si daba su palabra, tendría que cumplirla porque no se tomaba los juramentos a la ligera.

—Daré mi palabra si hacéis ciertas concesiones.

—¿De verdad?

El califa se levantó. Era un hombre grande e imponente y toda indulgencia había desaparecido de su rostro.

Bella respiró profundamente para serenarse.

—Me exiges algo cuando deberías agradecerme mi generosidad —siguió el califa—. Pones condiciones cuando deberías suplicarme perdón.

—Habéis sido generoso, señor —replicó Bella sin dejar de mirarlo con seriedad—. La fuga de mi prima ha sido culpa mía y de nadie más. Daré mi palabra, pero no se castigará a nadie más, Mellina recuperará sus funciones y los eunucos que me llevaron ante vos aquella noche recuperarán sus privilegios porque no podían saber quién era yo. Soy la única culpable y aceptaré el castigo que mi señor Edward considere oportuno. El califa la miró con ira un instante, pero luego sonrió.

—Creo que Edward tiene más suerte de la que nos imaginábamos. En cuanto a tus peticiones, como tenía pensado hacer todo lo que has pedido, se hará inmediatamente —él entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Tengo tu palabra?

—No escaparé ni ayudaré a nadie a escapar. Además, intentaré hacer todo lo que se me pida. Es la promesa de una mujer inglesa.

Bella se sintió orgullosa de que no le hubiera temblado la voz porque sabía cuáles podían ser sus obligaciones. Como integrante del harén de Edward, él podía ordenarle que se acostara con él si quería.

—Entonces, acepto tu palabra —el califa se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos—. Creo que Alá te ha bendecido, hijo mío. En cuanto a ti, Jasper, encontraremos otra esposa más adecuada y, entre tanto, podrás elegir a cualquier mujer de mi harén excepto a Fortunata. Jasper pareció complacido por la promesa de su padre.

—Espero que disfrutes con tu odalisca, hermano —le dijo a Edward —. No es tan hermosa como su prima, pero me gusta su carácter.

—Doy las gracias a mi hermano y a mi padre el califa —Edward hizo una reverencia—. El califa sabe que cuenta con mi gratitud eterna por su clemencia. Vamos, Bella , tienes que conocer tu nuevo hogar.

Él extendió la mano y ella la tomó después de vacilar un instante. La mano le tembló al sentir sus poderosos dedos que la tomaban de una forma que le pareció posesiva. Lo miró y sintió un estremecimiento en las entrañas al ver el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos. Edward había estado obligado a mantener las distancias desde que llegaron al palacio porque ella era parte del harén del califa, pero ya le pertenecía a él. Ella tuvo la sensación de que su vida iba a cambiar considerablemente. Levantó la cabeza para no parecer nerviosa y lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Estás enfadado porque te desobedecí?

—Tuviste suerte de que Kahlid se sintiera indulgente. Le recordaste a Anna. Amaba a su primera esposa porque era orgullosa y nunca se arrodillaba ante él aunque lo amara. Una vez la amenazó con azotarla y tenerla a pan y agua durante tres días, pero acabó arrodillándose ante ella y pidiéndole perdón.

Bella lo miró sin salir de su asombro.

—¿El califa se arrodilló ante una mujer? Nunca pensé que hubiera hecho algo así. ¿No es todopoderoso?

—Carlisle es un hombre como los demás, Bella —Edward se rió—. Cuando un hombre ama, es vulnerable porque ella tiene su corazón en sus manos. Nuestras reglas pueden parecerte raras y rudas, pero protegemos a las mujeres para que no les hagan daño.

—Si una mujer ama, no traicionará al hombre que ama. ¿Por qué hay que mantenerla apartada de otros hombres?

—Las esposas de Carlisle ven a los hombres de la familia —le explicó Edward —. Sobre todo, durante los días de festejos. Mañana habrá un festejo por el nacimiento del hijo de Esme.

—¿Qué pasa en un día de festejos?

—Hay fiestas, deportes y concursos de fuerza. Es posible que mi hermano Jasper participe en la lucha. Yo prefiero otros deportes.

—¿Jasper es hermano tuyo?

—Sí, aunque no de sangre —Edward volvió la cabeza para mirarla—. Cuando él tenía diez años, su padre estaba en guerra contra una de las tribus de las montañas. El caudillo mandó a unos hombres para intentar matar a Carlisle, pero no pudieron acercarse a él. Encontraron a Jasper , que estaba viendo a los jenízaros entrenándose en el patio y pensaron capturarlo para pedir un rescate o algo peor. Sin embargo, él se resistió y uno lo amenazó con matarlo. Yo vi lo que estaba pasando y me abrí paso hasta él, lo liberé y maté al asesino. Jasper estaba sangrando por une herida en la pierna. Corté la hemorragia y lo llevé al médico. Se repuso completamente y Carlisle decidió que le había salvado la vida. También pensó que quizá le hubiera salvado la vida a él.

—Entiendo. ¿Por eso te considera de la familia?

—Carlisle me llama su segundo hijo. He entregado mi vida a su causa y… tengo que seguir haciéndolo.

—Por eso no me llevarás a Inglaterra.

—Es un motivo. Hay otros, pero no voy a abrumarte con ellos ahora.

—Me gustaría entenderte mejor —replicó Bella al ver el pulso en su cuello—. ¿No podríamos apreciarnos?

—¿Serías mi amiga? —Edward esbozó una sonrisa extraña—. ¿Esperas eludir el castigo, Bella ?

—¡No! Sólo pensé… —ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. He pensado que podríamos apreciarnos si lo intentáramos.

Edward se había parado.

—Estos son tus aposentos, Harriet.

Había una puerta abierta y Harriet entró en un amplio patio cubierto que comunicaba con un jardín maravilloso. Brotaba agua por todos lados y olía al perfume de las flores. Los suelos de mármol tenían pequeñas incrustaciones color turquesa y las paredes eran rosas. La estancia para dormir era grande, con divanes forrados de seda y unos asientos más pequeños, un gato blanco se había acomodado en uno de ellos. Había arcones de madera oscura y tallada y una vitrina con incrustaciones de marfil y nácar que tenía figuritas y tallas muy delicadas en las baldas.

—Son preciosos —comentó Bella después de mirar alrededor—. ¿Conectan con tus aposentos?

—Sí, a través del jardín. Por las mañanas, un eunuco o yo mismo te acompañaremos a que sigas dando clase a los niños. Carlisle está contento con sus avances. Quiere que todos sus hijos hablen inglés tan bien como yo porque Inglaterra es una nación poderosa y orgullosa y cada vez comercia más con Oriente. Cree que el sultán tiene que aceptarlo y comerciar como hacen los ingleses. Si no, nuestro país se quedará atrasado.

—Gracias por explicarme estas cosas —Bella le sonrió—. Hoy me has contado más cosas que durante todo el tiempo que llevo aquí. Empiezo a entender cosas que desconocía.

Edward la miró un momento. A ella le pareció que sus ojos tenían una expresión pensativa, casi melancólica, como si quisiera algo más que no se atrevía a pedir.

—Te dejaré para que te acostumbres a tus estancias. Cuando me haya marchado, tus sirvientas vendrán para presentarse. Bella … ¿deseas algo más que pueda ofrecerte?

—Me gustaría tener algunos libros sobre tu país, plantas para hacer medicinas que puedan ayudar a las mujeres si se encuentran mal y… un perro, si fuera posible. También me gustaría montar a caballo contigo de vez en cuando, ¿me lo permitirían?

—Esta tarde te traeré algunos de mis libros y hablaremos. Tienes que empezar a conocer la fe. Si vas a vivir aquí, tienes que entendernos a nosotros y nuestras tradiciones.

—¿Realmente son tus tradiciones? — Bella lo miró con curiosidad—. Creí que quizá las hubieras adoptado sólo para poder vivir aquí y prosperar.

—Es posible que alguna vez me planteara volver a vivir en Inglaterra, aunque tengo motivos para haberme quedado tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, eso forma parte del pasado. No te engañes, Bella , estoy atado a este sitio lo quiera o no.

—Creí que eras libre de marcharte cuando quisieras.

—Las cosas han cambiado. Mi vida está aquí. Tengo que sacarle todo el partido que pueda… como tú, Bella , ya que has prometido que no te escaparías.

—Intentaré hacer lo que me pides.

—Te llevaré conmigo cuando vaya a cazar con los halcones. Puedes disfrutar aquí, Bella.

—Gracias. Si tengo libros y puedo cabalgar de vez en cuando, me conformaré.

—Espero que aprendas a aceptarlo —Edward entrecerró los ojos—. Queda el asunto de tu castigo. He decidido que pasarás dos semanas trabajando en la enfermería. Algunos jenízaros se encuentran mal y creo que os vendrá bien, a ellos y a ti, que los atiendas. Cuando hayas cumplido la sentencia, podrás volver a visitar a los niños y a Esme .

—¿Quieres que ayude a cuidar a los enfermos?

—Sí. Mañana podrás asistir a los festejos. Después, te llevarán todos los días a la enfermería durante dos semanas. ¿Aceptas el castigo? ¿Te parece justo?

Bella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿No quieres que me azoten?

—Creo que el paso por la enfermería te bajará los humos. Creo que los azotes sólo conseguirían que te rebelaras más.

—Gracias —susurró ella con humildad por la decisión que había tomado él—. Creo que no merezco tanto aguante por tu parte. Estaré feliz de atender a los jenízaros.

—Ten cuidado, Bella—replicó él con una sonrisa irónica—. Se trata de un castigo, no de un premio. Te dejaré para que descanses y te acostumbres a tus aposentos.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

—Te traeré libros esta tarde. Estoy muy ocupado porque los festejos exigen mucha preparación.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y se marchó. Bella se quedó completamente inmóvil durante un rato. No sabía qué pensar. Había esperado que él le hubiese demostrado que era el señor, que se sometiera a él, pero no era su estilo. Por fin empezaba a conocerlo un poco mejor. Cuando oyó unos susurros, Bella levantó la mirada y vio a tres mujeres que la miraban desde la entrada al jardín. Tenían una expresión de duda, como si no supieran qué opinar de ella. Las tres eran jóvenes y hermosas, un poco mayores que las hijas que habría tenido si se hubiera casado cuando su padre la presentó en sociedad.

—Hola —las saludó extendiendo una mano—. Por favor, pasad y presentaos.

Edward había pasado el día cerciorándose de que los festejos serían dignos del nacimiento de otro príncipe y visitando a los jenízaros enfermos, quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos en el palacio y uno de los motivos para que se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo allí. Cuando lo capturaron, lo encadenaron como a un galeote más y lo azotaron hasta que dejó de sentir la espalda. Lo abandonaron cuando estuvo enfermo y no pudo trabajar más. Lo arrojaron por la borda cerca de la playa de Argel para que muriera y habría muerto si no lo hubiera encontrado un pescador que lo llevó a su casa con su esposa. Azia lo recibió y lo cuidó hasta que se repuso. Era una mujer pobre, pero no le pidió nada a cambio. Edward , agradecido, se enroló como jenízaro del califa y le pagó con creces su generosidad. Cuando llegó por primera vez al palacio, no lo consideraron suficientemente fuerte para luchar con los soldados de élite y lo pusieron a trabajar en el jardín, pero cuando recuperó las fuerzas empezó a adiestrase con ellos.

Después del incidente con los tribeños de las montañas, se convirtió en capitán de la guardia personal del califa y luego en consejero y supervisor general del palacio. Kahlid fue confiando cada vez más en él y por eso le había honrado honró nombrándole califa junto a Jasper cuando muriera. Edward temía que Jasper perdiera el dominio de sí mismo cuando se enterara de la decisión de su padre. Era impulsivo y vehemente y su reacción sería imprevisible. Dejó de pensar en eso y volvió a sus aposentos. Le gustaba bañarse después del calor del día y estaba pensando en los libros que iba a elegir para Bella. Tenían que ser libros que la ayudaran a conocer la fe y las tradiciones, libros que él había estudiado cuando decidió vivir en el palacio. Esbozó una leve sonrisa al acordarse de la charla que habían tenido. Evidentemente, ella había esperado un castigo muy distinto, pero ése conseguiría dos propósitos.

Uno de sus amigos estaba muy enfermo y le preocupaba que Jason no estuviera recibiendo el tratamiento que necesitaba. Bella se ocuparía de que lo limpiaran minuciosamente, como había dicho el médico. Sonrió al acordarse de la oferta de ella de ser amigos. ¿Creía que él iba a conformarse cuando le pertenecía? Su cuerpo y su cabeza sabían que no. La quería en su cama, como su amante. Esa sensación había ido creciendo muy lentamente dentro de él, como una semilla en su corazón y su cabeza. Había sido tan lentamente que no se había dado cuenta hasta que ya era casi demasiado tarde. Si ella no se hubiera quitado el velo cuando lo hizo en medio de la ceremonia, sería la esposa de Jasper y estaría fuera de su alcance. Quizá siguiera estándolo. Sabía que ella anhelaba volver a su país y él tenía en su mano la posibilidad de concederle ese deseo. Ella había prometido no escaparse, pero él podía devolverla con su familia. Sin embargo, no la acompañaría. No podía dejar que se marchara. Ella aprendería a disfrutar de la vida allí. Le enseñaría lo placentero que podía ser.

Por primera vez desde hacia años, Edward pensó en su casa y en Inglaterra. Su padre lo había expulsado en un arrebato de ira y lo acusó de un delito tan ofensivo que le dio náuseas. Era inocente, pero había sido amigo del hombre que abusó vilmente de una muchacha joven y hermosa y no hizo nada para evitarlo aunque sabía que ese hombre tenía pensado raptarla. Por lo tanto, era culpable por complicidad y no negó las acusaciones de su padre. Abandonó su hogar para hacer fortuna y lo había conseguido porque era un hombre rico gracias, en gran medida, al comercio. Aunque todo lo que tenía se lo debía al califa. Nunca podría traicionar su confianza ni incumplir la promesa que le había hecho. Bella tendría que conformarse con quedarse allí. ¡No dejaría que se marchara!

Doble capítulo ! mañana subiré otros 2 capítulos


	14. Chapter 14

Edward vio a Bella sentada en el patio con las chicas que había elegido para que le hicieran compañía. Estaba riéndose y acariciando al gato blanco que había comprado como animal de compañía para ella y las demás. En ese momento, parecía feliz y muy a gusto.

Se acercó y ella lo miró con una sonrisa tan dulce que sintió un nudo en el estómago y tuvo el deseo casi irreprimible de tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su cama. Sintió que ella podría corresponderle si le enseñaba el significado del amor, pero era demasiado pronto. Si se precipitaba con una seducción apasionada, nunca sabría si ella quería quedarse sinceramente. Tenía que dominar el deseo que despertaba en él y esperar, dejar que acudiera a él cuando estuviera preparada.

—He traído los libros que había prometido —comentó él haciendo un gesto para que se quedaran las otras mujeres—. No quiero molestarte a ti y a tus amigas, Bella . Si no te importa, me sentaré un rato contigo. A lo mejor, Catalina podría bailar un poco.

—Catalina ha estado intentando enseñarme a bailar —le contó Bella con una sonrisa—. Es muy grácil. Le he dicho que nunca conseguiré bailar como ella.

—Será un honor bailar para mi señora y mi señor —dijo Catalina con timidez—. Si Helene toca para nosotros…

Helene, que era la mayor de las tres, sonrió, tomó el laúd y empezó a tocar una música delicada y sensual que acompañaba el baile de Catalina. Natalina fue a por un cuenco con fruta y se la ofreció a Edward . Él eligió un higo maduro y se lo comió mientras observaba el baile y aplaudía. Cuando terminaron, Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza y las chicas desaparecieron del harén.

—Leerás estos libros cuando tengas tiempo y hablaremos de tus impresiones cuando estés preparada —le dijo a Bella.

—Sí, mi señor. Estoy segura de que me parecerán interesantes. Siempre me ha gustado estudiar.

—Pero, ¿creerás?

—No puedo prometer que vaya a creer todo lo que lea, mi señor, pero aprenderé todo lo que pueda.

—Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir —replicó Edward —. Por la mañana, podrás visitar a los niños una hora o así, hasta que empiecen los festejos. Te llevará un eunuco porque tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Después, irás con Esme y alguien os llevará al patío cuando llegue el momento.

—Gracias… por todo.

—No he hecho gran cosa. Espero que te gusten las chicas que he elegido para que te sirvan.

—Sí. Para servirme… Creía que eran de tu harén.

—No tengo harén. Liberé a mis odaliscas cuando decidí traerte aquí. Han vuelto a sus casas o han elegido marido entre los jenízaros, lo que han preferido.

—Ah…

Bella sintió un cosquilleo por dentro. ¿Iba a ser su amante o…? La decepción se adueñó de ella cuando él bajo la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella —. Quiero decir…

No terminó la frase porque él volvió a mirarla con las cejas arqueadas y un brillo burlón en los ojos.

—A lo mejor te lo digo algún día. Te recuerdo, Bella, que sigo disgustado contigo. Todavía tienes que demostrarme que has aprendido la lección. Cuando te hayas arrepentido convenientemente, hablaremos de muchas cosas.

Bella notó que le abrasaban las mejillas. No sabía cómo interpretar a ese Edward nuevo. ¿Estaba provocándola? ¿Por qué se había deshecho de las odaliscas y qué tenía pensado para ella?

Después de dar la clase, que terminó pronto porque era el día del festejo, Bella fue a los aposentos de Esme. Sabía tan bien el camino que no necesitaba que la acompañaran. El palacio ya no la asustaba y podía admirar su belleza.

Esme estaba sentada entre almohadones de seda. Tenía un cuenco con fruta al lado y tomó una uva de un racimo y se la metió en la boca. Se secó el zumo y le ofreció el cuenco a Bella , que lo rechazó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Me imagino que estás esperando los festejos —Esme suspiró—. Carlisle no me deja asistir porque dice que no estoy suficientemente fuerte para estar sentada al sol de la tarde. Me encanta ver luchar a los jenízaros, aunque, quizá, la lucha libre sea lo más divertido.

—Edward no ha ido a recogerme después de la clase. Creo que está preparando el festejo.

—Seguramente. Es el campeón y será uno de los que luche cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Por favor, dime que no es un combate a vida o muerte —le pidió Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—En tiempos del padre del califa lo eran a veces. Ahora, terminan cuando uno desarma al otro. Edward ganará la lanza de oro, siempre la gana. Creo que se entrena más que los demás.

—¿Por qué lo sabes?

—Hay una manera de verlo… —contestó Esme con tono pícaro—. No puedo enseñártelo hoy porque me han prohibido dejar el diván, pero algún día te llevaré. Hay muchos sitios desde donde se puede ver el adiestramiento de los hombres. Se pueden ver y oír muchas cosas, cosas que a mi marido no le gustaría que viéramos y oyéramos.

—Eres perversa —Bella se rió—. Creía que siempre obedecías al califa.

—Le obedezco… pero de lo que él no se entera… —Esme sonrió—. Siempre hay maneras de enterarte de lo que quieres saber, Bella. A nosotras nos observan en los jardines y salas comunes. ¿Por qué no íbamos a utilizar esos agujeros para descubrir lo que queremos saber?

Bella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Esme parecía una esposa dócil, pero, evidentemente, sabía cómo pagar a su marido con la misma moneda. Bella supuso que había mucho más de qué hablar, pero una mujer la llamó y vio que un eunuco la esperaba en la puerta.

—El señor Edward me ha enviado para deciros que debéis prepararos para el festejo, señora Bella . Los torneos empezarán dentro de una hora. Os sentaréis con las mujeres del harén del califa porque ha llegado el momento de que os mezcléis y habléis.

Bella le dio las gracias, pero había hecho pocas amigas en el harén del califa. Se había mantenido intencionadamente al margen porque no quería lamentarlo cuando tuviera que marcharse. Sus amigas eran Esme y las chicas jóvenes que Edward le había asignado como acompañantes, se sentía casi como una madre para ellas.

Bella volvió a sus aposentos, se lavó y dejó que dos mujeres la ayudaran a vestirse. Los eunucos fueron para acompañarlas al palacio. Bella fue por delante, era su privilegio, y las otras mujeres la siguieron charlando y riendo con nerviosismo. Se habían instalado unos grandes toldos en el patio para proteger a las mujeres del sol. Las acompañaron a las gradas, pero las dejaron sentarse donde quisieran. Cuando vio a Mellina, Bella se sentó a su lado. Mellina la miró y sonrió.

—Tengo que daros las gracias. Creo que os debo mis privilegios.

—No me debes nada —replicó Bella —. No podían culparte de lo que pasó ese día y creo que el califa lo entendió… cuando se le pasó el enojo.

—Todo el mundo dice que sois como la madre del príncipe. Cuando ella murió, el palacio estuvo de luto durante semanas. Dicen que el califa tiene un concepto muy elevado de vos.

—Yo diría que me considera un incordio —Bella se rió—. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Las fanfarrias interrumpieron la conversación y unos jenízaros a caballo aparecieron en la arena. Iban vestidos de gala, de morado y oro, y montaban unos caballos magníficos y resplandecientes.

Empezó una exhibición en la que los hombres descolgaban medio cuerpo de la cabalgadura para alcanzar una diana con las espadas. Otros cabalgaban de espaldas o se ponían de pie sobre el caballo mientras giraban a toda velocidad por la arena.

Los aplausos recibieron el final de la exhibición, que fue seguida por otras demostraciones de destreza. Tiro con arco, lanzamiento de lanzas, saltos, bailes y hombres que lanzaban llamas por la boca. La multitud aplaudía y vociferaba de asombro y las mujeres del harén estaban tan apasionadas como la gente normal y corriente que había podido acudir a ver el espectáculo.

Después de una pausa en la que ofrecieron frutas y refrescos a las mujeres, empezaron las competiciones. Hubo lucha libre entre combatientes de categorías parecidas que provocaron la algarabía de los asistentes. Bella había pensado que Edward participaría en la lucha libre, aunque Jasper ganó fácilmente. Después de recibir los aplausos, fue a sentarse al lado de su padre. Ella se sintió un poco decepcionada porque Edward no había aparecido ni se le veía entre los cortesanos que estaban sentados con el califa y su hijo. Parecía extraño y estaba preguntándose el motivo cuando la fanfarria anunció el momento álgido del día. Los combates iban a empezar.

El primer combate fue entre dos luchadores muy igualados y ella no pudo evitar compararlo con los combates que se celebraban en el Coliseo de Roma, sobre los que había leído en los manuscritos de su padre. El combate lo ganó un hombre con piel oscura que había utilizado una red y un tridente para derrotar a otro con espada y escudo. Luego lucharon otros dos con espadas y escudos y Bella casi había perdido la esperanza cuando Edward apareció en la arena entre vítores. Portaba una lanza de oro que clavó en el suelo como un desafío. Bella tragó saliva cuando los ganadores de los otros dos combates entraron en la arena. No lucharía contra los dos a la vez… Sintió un escalofrío y cerró los ojos cuando, efectivamente, los dos hombres empezaron a rodearlo. ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra dos hombres?

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio que Edward se había quitado la túnica. Tenía la espalda bronceada con un tono dorado oscuro y los músculos se le tensaron al dirigirse hacia el primer contrincante. La multitud rugió para animarlo, pero ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. No podía soportar verlo porque estaba segura de que iban a herirlo o, quizá, matarlo. ¿Por qué se enfrentaba a dos contrincantes?

—No temáis, princesa —le tranquilizó Mellina—. El señor Edward ha superado pruebas peores. Desprecia luchar sólo contra un hombre.

—Pero…

Bella no pudo terminar la frase porque Edward abatió al primer contrincante y la multitud se puso en pie. El segundo cayó poco después.

—¿Ya ha terminado? —preguntó Bella .

—Por hoy —contestó Mellina—. Ahora habrá una fiesta y mañana veremos más exhibiciones y combates. Ha estado bien ¿verdad?

—Sí… supongo.

Bella vio que llevaban a Edward en hombros como triunfador. Cuando lo dejaron delante del califa, éste lo invitó a que los acompañara. Ella no podía apartar la mirada de él y deseó estar allí para poder oír lo que decían. Edward se volvió para mirarla e inclinó la cabeza. Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero no hizo ningún signo de aceptación aunque las demás mujeres lo felicitaban y lanzaban pañuelos a la arena.

Se alegró cuando las demás mujeres empezaron a entrar en el palacio para participar en la fiesta que se celebraría dentro y quiso seguirlas, pero un eunuco se inclinó ante ella y la llevó a un grupo más reducido de mujeres que estaba apartado del resto. Por un instante, sintió una punzada de temor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que esas mujeres estaban emocionadas y complacidas.

—Van a llevaros a participar en la fiesta con el califa y vuestro señor —le explicó Mellina—. Las demás volveremos al harén para bailar y celebrarlo entre nosotras.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y siguió al grupo de mujeres dentro del palacio. Sintió un leve estremecimiento al llegar a una sala muy grande con divanes sobre tarimas y almohadones por toda la habitación. La llevaron hacia las tarimas junto a Fortunata y otras mujeres del harén. El califa y Jasper llegaron poco después seguidos por Edward, quien se había puesto su habitual y sencilla ropa blanca con zapatillas de cuero dorado y un fajín rojo. Miró un instante a Bella a los ojos antes de hablar con Jasper y ocupar su sitio en un diván, a la derecha del califa. A ella la sentaron junto a otras mujeres, a la izquierda de Edward. Jasper había preferido tumbarse en unos almohadones cerca de las mujeres.

El califa estaba riéndose por algo que le había dicho Edward y Jjadper se inclinó hacia Bella con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

—Mi padre dice que no aprobáis nuestras competiciones, señora. También dice que tuvisteis los ojos cerrados casi todo el tiempo mientras Edward luchaba. Edward dice que a él no lo aprobáis en absoluto.

—A Edward le gusta burlarse de mí —replicó ella.

—Claro. Le he dicho que debería casarse, pero él dice que no quiere que le incordien —Jasper se rió—. He oído decir que muchas veces se acuesta con tres de sus mujeres.

Bella se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada y miró fijamente hacia delante cuando empezó el espectáculo.

Un grupo de bailarines, hombres y mujeres, se movía al ritmo de la música mientras los sirvientes ofrecían comida y bebida a los invitados. Pasaron fuentes con pollo especiado, con cordero en sabrosas salsas, con fruta muy fresca y café fuerte y oscuro.

¿Sería verdad que Edward se acostaba con tres mujeres a la vez? ¿Serían las tres chicas que había elegido como sirvientas de ella? Aunque le había dicho que había acabado con su harén, ella sabía que habría disfrutado de la compañía de muchas mujeres en el pasado. La idea era dolorosa y humillante.

Intentó olvidarse de las palabras de Jasper , pero le habían dejado un regusto amargo que no desaparecía. No se dio cuenta de que Edward se había movido hasta que le habló y ella vio que había cambiado el sitio con Jasper.

—¿No te diviertes, Bella?

—Me duele la cabeza, mi señor. ¿Se me permitirá retirarme pronto?

—Naturalmente. Te acompañaré a tus aposentos.

—Por favor, no dejéis la fiesta por mi culpa. Estoy segura de que encontraré el camino.

—Voy a llevarte, Bella —Edward se levantó y le ofreció la mano—. Tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de ver bailes y comer —se dirigió al califa—. Si nos disculpáis…

Bella se levantó, hizo una reverencia al califa y a su hijo, les pidió que la disculparan y siguió a Edward fuera de la habitación. Siguió oyendo la música mientras caminaban juntos hacia los aposentos de Edward . Él se detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta de los aposentos de ella, la miró un instante en silencio, inclinó la cabeza y se alejó sin decir nada. ¿Estaría enfadado con ella otra vez? ¿Pensaría que estaba haciéndose la remolona? Ella no había dado indicios de sus sentimientos, pero cuando entró en sus aposentos, se dio cuenta del silencio. Sus sirvientas llegaron apresuradamente, deseosas de complacerla, pero ella sonrió y las despachó. Sólo quería paz e intimidad. Cuando se tumbó en el diván, las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas, pero se las secó con impaciencia.

Debería haber sabido que Edward no sería distinto a sus señores. Había adoptado su forma de vida. Edward le había mentido. Había conservado tres mujeres porque le gustaban y quería que le dieran placer a la vez. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto eso.

Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos dolorosos y cerró los ojos, pero tardó mucho en dormirse.


	15. Chapter 15

Se despertó bruscamente. Abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver a Edward inclinado sobre ella. Todavía no había luz y supuso que sería de madrugada.

—Perdóname —le pidió él mientras ella se sentaba y lo miraba con recelo—. ¿Te importaría vestirte y acompañarme, por favor? Jason ha empeorado y necesito ayuda para cambiarle los vendajes.

—Claro —Bella aceptó al instante—. Por favor, daos la vuelta mientras me cambio.

—Como quieras. No he venido para abusar de ti, sólo he venido para pedirte ayuda.

—¿No habéis llamado al médico?

—Es anciano y no quiero molestarlo mientras descansa. Además, no estoy seguro de que su tratamiento esté sentándole bien a mi amigo. Debería haber acudido a alguien más joven, pero Carlisle no quería ofender a un viejo amigo.

—Me pareció muy eficiente cuando atendió a Esme. Es posible que no exista ayuda alguna para vuestro amigo, mi señor.

—Supongo es posible, pero creo que se le puede ayudar.

—Quizá necesite un cuidado adecuado —Bella tomó un pañuelo muy fino que se ponía sobre los hombros y a veces usaba para cubrirse la cabeza—. Podéis daros la vuelta, mi señor, estoy vestida.

—Acompáñame. Jason estaba ardiendo.

—Tendrá fiebre. Algunas veces conviene lavar con agua fría a una persona enferma, como propusisteis hacer con Rosalie en el barco. Le vino bien y creo que ayuda a descansar al paciente.

—¿Has tenido alguna experiencia como enfermera?

—Cuidé a mi padre durante dos años y cuando mi hermano era joven solía tener fiebre. Afortunadamente, dejó de tenerla al crecer.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—Lord Sefton-Jones —contestó Bella —. Creerá que he muerto, salvo que Rosalie le haya dicho que estoy aquí. A lo mejor me permitiríais escribirle y tranquilizarlo…

—Hablaremos de eso en otro momento.

—Claro, estaréis preocupado por vuestro amigo.

—Sí. Considero a Jason un buen amigo. No me gustaría que muriera por negligencia.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada cuando lo siguió. Él la llevó fuera del palacio por el mismo camino que recorrió ella la noche que la encerraron. Sin embargo, pasaron de largo junto a los calabozos y entraron en el edificio donde estaba la enfermería. El interior era fresco y limpio como el palacio. Había una habitación larga con colchones en el suelo, pero Edward la llevó a una habitación pequeña donde su amigo estaba solo. Lo primero que notó fue que hacía calor.

—¿Por qué está tapado con una manta? —puso la mano en la frente del hombre—. Tiene fiebre. Creo que es mejor lavarlo antes de cambiarle los vendajes.

—¿No tienes reparos en hacerlo?

—¿Por qué iba a tenerlos? —Bella sonrió—. Creía que mi trabajo en la enfermería era un castigo.

—Lo sería para otra. Una vez le pedí a alguien que me ayudara y se quedó horrorizada. Lloró y me suplicó que le pusiera otro castigo si me había ofendido.

—¿Os había ofendido? —le preguntó Bella mientras vertía agua en un cuenco de metal.

—No. Sólo necesitaba que alguien me ayudara con un herido.

—¿Cuidáis a menudo a los enfermos? —Bella destapó al hombre y sintió cierto alivio al ver que tenía cubierta la parte inferior del cuerpo—. ¿Me permitís, mi señor?

—Naturalmente. Haz lo que puedas por él, por favor.

—Dejad la puerta abierta para que haya corriente. Hace mucho calor aquí dentro.

Bella pasó un paño mojado por el cuerpo del hombre. Kasim la miró pensativamente y la ayudó a dar la vuelta al paciente para que pudiera frotarle la espalda.

—Creo que los sirvientes no habrían pensado en lavar a Jason para refrescarlo.

—Un médico me lo aconsejó una vez para mi hermano. Se lo hacia a menudo porque él se quejaba de que la enfermera era muy brusca.

—Veo que eres delicada.

Bella terminó, giró la cabeza y vio la expresión pensativa en los ojos de él. Se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.

—¿Cambiamos los vendajes?

—Si, si puedes soportarlo. Su herida no es agradable de ver.

Bella esperó hasta que él cortó con un cuchillo los vendajes manchados. La herida de la pierna de Jason, que estaba inconsciente, estaba abierta y en carne viva, pero después de observarla cuidadosamente y de tocar la carne con cuidado, le pareció que estaba limpia y se lo dijo a Edward .

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Ha empezado a cicatrizarse un poco. Si remitiera la fiebre, podría empezar a curarse —comentó él mientras el paciente dejaba escapar un lamento.

—Creo que el calor del cuarto no le ha sentado bien. ¿No podría ponerse una malla de algún tipo para dejar la ventana abierta por la noche?

—Podría buscarse una red que impidiera el paso de los insectos atraídos por los faroles —confirmó Edward —. Me ocuparé en cuanto amanezca.

No había comprendido bien la necesidad de que los pacientes estuvieran frescos. Él había llevado ungüentos y paños limpios y ella lo ayudó a levantarle la pierna, pero se dio cuenta de que él era perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que fuese necesario.

—Ahora, tengo que darle un poco de la pócima para la fiebre que dejó el médico. Se mezcla con tres partes de agua -Edward formó un líquido oscuro en una copa de metal—. ¿Te ocuparás de que lo beba si lo levanto?

—Sí, claro. A lo mejor no bebe si no hacemos esto… Ella tomó la nariz de Jason entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Él abrió la boca y se tragó la pócima. Edward se rió. —Nunca había visto hacer eso. Jason se resiste mucha veces a tomarse la medicina.

—Mi hermano hacía lo mismo —Bella sonrió—. Creo que vuestro amigo no está tan enfermo como teméis, mi señor. Está estabilizándose y pronto estará mejor.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Bella

—No ha sido nada, mi señor. Espero que ya podáis descansar mejor.

—Desde luego. Dejaremos que él descanse. Deberías dormir por la mañana, a los niños no les importará perderse una clase.

—Volveré a visitar al paciente después de desayunar y luego pasaré una hora o así con Esme, si me lo permitís.

—Naturalmente. No tienes que pedirlo. Hay normas que todos tenemos que cumplir, Bella, pero si las cumples, podrás moverte por el palacio casi como quieras, aunque hay ciertas zonas a las que no puedes ir sin permiso.

—Sois muy gentil, mi señor. Intentaré seguir todas las normas, pero tenéis que enseñármelas.

—Te noto muy dócil —él la miró con una expresión de duda—. ¿Qué estás tramando? No sé si confío en esta nueva Bella.

—Sólo intentaba demostraros que estoy arrepentida, como me indicasteis, mi señor.

—No quería sofocar tu carácter.

—No lo habéis hecho, mi señor —Bella lo miró con picardía—. Creía que querías que fuese sumisa, ¿no es así? ¿Una mujer no tiene la obligación de obedecer a un hombre?

—¿Estás burlándote de mí?

—Yo lo llamaría provocación, mi señor.

—¿De verdad? —él sonrió irónicamente—. Estás pagándome con mi misma moneda, ¿verdad? Me parece que tu castigo no va a ser suficiente. Pensaré en algo más adecuado.

—¿Puedo preguntar en qué va a consistir el nuevo castigo?

—No, Bella, no puedes. Puedes estar segura de que lo recibirás cuando menos lo esperes.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Queréis asustarme?

Bella había dejado de sonreír.

—¿Por qué no quisiste quedarte durante la fiesta anoche? Creí que te sentías desdichada. ¿Te aburría el baile?

—No, claro que no. Era precioso y la comida deliciosa —ella negó con la cabeza—. No podía dejar de pensar en algo. Fui una necia.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Tampoco te parecieron bien los combates. Esas competiciones forman parte de nuestra cultura. Tienes que aprender a disfrutar con esas cosas, Bella, o me temo que tu vida va a ser muy aburrida.

—No censuro los combates, ni la música.

—Pero cerraste los ojos cuando yo estaba luchando, ¿por qué? —Edward la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a que lo mirara—. Algo te abruma, Bella, tienes que decírmelo.

—Por favor, soltadme. Estáis haciéndome daño.

—¡Bobadas! ¡No me mires así! —exclamó Edward con una mirada tan intensa que hizo que ella se estremeciera—. ¿Por qué no quisiste mirarme? ¿Temías que perdiera?

—No me importaba que perdierais… —ella no pudo terminar la frase al notar que le apretaba más la muñeca—. Temía que os hirieran.

Edward la miró fijamente, se rió y la soltó.

—¿Nadie te ha contado que he ganado todos los años desde hace ocho? No hacía falta que temieras por mí. Además, no era una lucha a vida o muerte. Puedes preocuparte cuando luche contra las tribus de las montañas, pero no en una competición con mis amigos.

—Entiendo…

Bella miró hacia otro lado con el pulso acelerado porque había captado algo en sus ojos. Durante un rato, mientras atendían a Jason, se había sentido cerca de él, pero no podía engañarse, había conservado a las mujeres que más le gustaban en la cama.

—Efectivamente —siguió ella—, habéis hecho amigos aquí y seguís todas sus costumbres.

Él entrecerró los ojos, la miró un momento y sonrió.

—¿De verdad, Bella ? Me pregunto qué habrás oído decir de mí. Es increíble cómo se difunden las habladurías en el palacio. No deberías creerte todo lo que te dicen. No tienen nada que hacer en todo el día salvo hablar sin ton ni son.

—No fue una mujer…

Bella se sonrojó cuando él se rió al pensar, evidentemente, que estaba celosa.

—No tenéis que explicarme nada. Además, no tiene nada que ver con mi dolor de cabeza —le aclaró ella.

—Los festejos siguen mañana. ¿Quieres pedirle a Carlisle que te dispense?

—No, claro que no. Los festejos son para celebrar el nacimiento del hijo de Esme. Además, ayer lo pasé bien… casi todo el tiempo.

—Me alegro de que disfrutaras con parte de los festejos. Recuérdalo, no es sensato que hagas caso de las habladurías. Yo te diré lo que tengas que saber. Bella inclinó la cabeza. No podía preguntarle si lo que le había contado Hassan era verdad, tenía que olvidarlo. Aun así, notaba un dolor ligero y ridículo en el corazón, aunque le avergonzaba estar celosa de las chicas que le habían abierto el corazón con tanta franqueza. ¿Por qué iba a importarle con quién se acostara él?

El inconveniente era que empezaba a importarle demasiado.

Esa mañana, en cuanto terminó de desayunar, Bella fue a la enfermería. Había esperado encontrarse con alguna mirada torva o que le dijeran que se ocupara de sus asuntos, pero los sirvientes, que iban descalzos, la recibieron con una sonrisa, como si supieran quién era y por qué estaba allí. Cuando entró en la habitación donde estaba el paciente que había atendido esa madrugada, lo encontró reclinado en unos almohadones, despierto y sin fiebre. La miró de una forma un poco rara y, en un inglés rudimentario, se disculpó por haberla molestado esa noche.

—Mi señor decirme que señora inglesa venir a ayudar… —él sonrió—. Mi señor muy afortunado. Él decir que yo no dijera, pero ser verdad.

—Me alegro de veros repuesto, señor —replicó ella—. Edward estaba preocupado por vos, pero creo que vuestra herida está curándose.

—Yo pronto bien… Gracias, señora inglesa.

—Vendré a veros mañana. Me alegro de veros mucho mejor.

Bella recorrió la otra sala y se dio cuenta de que con un par de cambios los pacientes estarían más cómodos. No diría nada todavía, pero cuando estuviera cumpliendo su castigo allí, le comentaría a Edward que algunos colchones sólo servían para tirarlos a una hoguera. Después de abandonar la enfermería, pasó un instante por la habitación donde daba clase. Sabía que una de las esposas menos importantes del califa estaría con los niños, pero quería verlos un momento porque empezaba a apreciarlos. Cuando entró, se encontró con que Lisbet, la preciosa hija de la tercera esposa del califa, estaba llorando. Se aferró a Bella y se quejó de que le dolía el estómago, pero Bella la sentó en su regazo mientras leía una historia a los niños y ella dejó de llorar y estaba contenta cuando sonó la campana y llevaron a los niños con sus niñeras.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella había vuelto a sus aposentos y se había cambiado de ropa para los festejos.

La llevaron al patio y se sentó debajo de un toldo con Esme, más cerca del califa y alejada de las demás mujeres. Bella se preguntó por qué le habrían concedido ese privilegio. Miró al califa y comprobó que él estaba observándola. Él inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. Quizá la hubiese perdonado por lo que hizo la noche que suplantó a Rosalie .

Los festejos se parecieron mucho a los del día anterior. Hubo bailes y exhibiciones de destreza, hasta que empezó la lucha libre. Jasper volvió a participar y ganó con facilidad. Luego pasaron a los combates de gladiadores y le sorprendió que uno de los jenízaros se inclinara ante Esme y ella después de haber ganado su enfrentamiento.

—Dedico mi victoria a la mujer inglesa del señor Edward —dijo en voz alta—. Que deis a mi señor un hijo con el corazón de un león.

Se oyeron vítores y risas y ella se sonrojó hasta que le ardieron las mejillas. Miró al califa y vio que él asentía con la cabeza. Por un instante, quiso salir corriendo, pero dominó el bochorno e inclinó la cabeza, lo que hizo que los vítores arreciaran. Bella notó que Esme estaba mirándola con comprensión. ¿Acaso creía todo el mundo que se había acostado con Edward?

—Estoy segura de que los hijos que des a Edward serán leones —le dijo Esme —. Es todo lo valiente y osado que puede ser un guerrero y un dios del amor… Aunque no le digas a Carlisle que te lo he dicho, por favor. No debería hacer caso de las habladurías, pero las mujeres comentan que tiene el vigor de un león.

Bella no dijo nada. Por el momento, Edward había dejado que durmiera sola. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que la deseara, aunque un par de veces había captado algo en su mirada que le había acelerado el pulso. Como si le hubiera dado la entrada, Edward apareció en la arena.

El corazón se le detuvo al ver que esa vez iba a enfrentarse a tres oponentes. ¿Cómo iba a poder vencer? Se estremeció al ver que los hombres lo rodeaban con cautela, pero hizo un esfuerzo para seguir mirando con las uñas clavadas en las palmas de las manos para no mostrar ninguna emoción. Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que era una demostración de destreza y no un combate real. Respiró con alivio cuando uno de los oponentes tuvo que rendirse y otro perdió el arma y tuvo que retirarse. Quedaba el último, pero era tan diestro como Edward y la lucha le pareció interminable. Entonces, súbitamente, Edward se resbaló y su oponente le puso la espada en el cuello. Según las reglas, el combate había terminado y Edward había perdido. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Se enfadaría o alteraría por no ser el campeón? Se quedó asombrada cuando vio que los dos hombres se abrazaban y que Edward arrancaba la lanza del suelo para entregársela al otro hombre. Evidentemente, era su amigo y Bella pudo oír claramente sus palabras.

—Toma la lanza de oro, Rachid. Te entrego el manto de campeón y te felicito por tu destreza.

—Volverás a ganarlo la próxima vez.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No habrá próxima vez. He decidido retirarme y dejar paso a los demás.

Se hizo un silencio que dio paso a gritos de decepción entre el público.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! La lenta letanía siguió hasta que Kasim levantó una mano.

—Rachid es un digno campeón. Otros aceptarán el desafío. La próxima vez, participaré en la lucha libre. Vuestro príncipe y yo tenemos que saldar una deuda.

Jasper se levantó claramente emocionado.

—¿Es un desafío? —preguntó a Edward .

—Sí lo aceptas —Edward le sonrió y luego miró al califa—. ¿Lo zanjamos mañana, mi señor?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —coreó el público—. ¡Mañana! ¡Mañana! ¡Mañana!

El califa lo meditó y se levantó con la mano extendida para pedir silencio. Miró a su hijo, luego miró a Harriet durante un rato largo y aterrador y, por fin, miró a Kasim.

—La lucha será esta tarde, cuando Edwqrd haya tenido tiempo de reponerse de la exhibición de destreza. Será a tres asaltos, el vencedor será coronado señor del festejo y mandará sobre todos nosotros durante una noche. Después del combate, comunicaré algo importante.

La resolución se recibió con gritos de alegría, como la siguiente, que fue que se retirarían al interior para comer y beber antes de que empezara el combate.

Bella oyó un leve lamento, miró a Esme y vio que estaba pálida.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—Estoy un poco mareada…

Esme se cayó sobre Bella quien hizo todo lo posible para sujetarla.

—¡La señora se ha desmayado! —exclamó Bella —. ¡Ayuda, por favor!

No tuvo que decir nada más porque Esme apareció de improviso, tomó a Esme en sus brazos y dirigió una mirada muy elocuente a Bella.

—Acompáñame a los aposentos de la señora, por favor.

—Sí… —Bella miró al califa, quien dio su consentimiento con la cabeza—. Por aquí…

Bella caminó deprisa y Edward la siguió con grandes zancadas. Cuando entraron en el palacio, las puertas fueron abriéndose a su paso, pero nadie obstaculizó a Edward ni intentó quitarle de los brazos a la mujer. Una vez en el dormitorio de Esme, él la dejó con delicadeza en la cama y miró a Bella.

—Discúlpame. Te veré más tarde, pero ahora tengo que marcharme.

Ya estaba marchándose cuando el califa entró. Oyó que él murmuraba una disculpa por aquel acto tan impulsivo y que el califa le quitaba importancia por la urgencia. Lo que había hecho Edward infringía las normas porque no podía entrar en el harén del califa, pero su reacción había sido necesaria y respetuosa.

—Yo no habría podido llevarla. Se habría caído si… —intervino Bella.

—Mi hijo hizo lo que había que hacer —le dijo el califa para tranquilizarla. Carlisle se acercó a su esposa y le tomó la mano. Bella se apartó sin saber si tenía que marcharse. Oyó unos murmullos y el califa se dirigió a ella.

—Mi esposa te necesita.

—Sí, mi señor —Bella lo miró y vio la preocupación en sus ojos—. Me quedaré con ella. Me disculparéis si no asisto al combate de lucha libre.

—Será mejor que te quedes con ella. Ha sido una necia por ir esta tarde. El médico la avisó de que era demasiado pronto, pero ella fue.

—Quería asistir a los festejos, es natural, ¿no?

—Me ha parecido que hoy disfrutabas más. ¿Se te ha pasado el dolor de cabeza?

—Sí, mi señor. Sois muy amable por interesaros.

—Eres la mujer que ha elegido Edward . Lo que hagas puede ser muy importante para mi pueblo en el futuro. Espero que aprendas a aceptar nuestras tradiciones y que no causes pesar al hombre que considero un hijo mío.

Bella no supo contestar. ¿Cómo podía ser importante para su pueblo?

—Quédate con Esme. Volveré cuando hayan terminado los festejos y el combate.

—Estoy segura de que mi señora estará mejor para entonces. El califa inclinó la cabeza y se retiró. Bella se inclinó sobre su amiga y le retiró el pelo de la frente.

—¿Te lavo la cabeza con agua perfumada? Creo que te vendrá bien. El calor te abrumó.

—Quería sacarte de allí —Esme se incorporó sobre los almohadones—. No esperé que Edward actuara tan deprisa. Espero no haber empeorado las cosas.

Bella la miró sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No entiendo… ¿No estás enferma?

—Estoy perfectamente —contestó Esme—. Cuando Edward lanzó el desafío, supe que Carlisle no lo consentiría. No pudo negarse, pero está prohibido.

—¿Prohibido? —Bella la miró fijamente—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Carlisle permitió que se llevara adelante.

—Porque no tuvo otra alternativa. El desafío se lanzó y aceptó delante de todo el mundo. Carlisle no pudo negarse, pero se enojará si Jasper pierde. Es impensable que el príncipe pierda un combate de lucha libre.

—Pero creí que ya habían luchado antes. Estoy segura de que alguien me ha contado que Esward es el único hombre al que Jasper no ha derrotado todavía.

—Han luchado muchas veces en privado, pero no en público. Edward ganará porque ha vencido a todo el mundo, como había ganado todos los combates de destreza. No sé por qué ha perdido hoy. Estaba ganando hasta que se resbaló.

—Quizá ya no sea el mejor.

Esme la miró.

—Creo que hay otro motivo. ¿No te fijaste en cómo te miró? Ayer cerraste los ojos cuando peleó. Creo que ha cedido el titulo de campeón por ti.

—No haría algo así —replicó Bella con un estremecimiento.

—Un hombre hace muchas cosas por la mujer que desea.

—No estoy segura de que me desee. Tienes que saber que te pone por encima de todas las demás. Todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿No has oído lo que piensan los jenízaros de ti? Para ellos, eres la mujer querida por Edward y te respetarán tanto como a él sólo por ese motivo.

—Creo que tienen más motivos —Bella se acordó de cómo había cuidado él a su amigo la noche anterior—, pero tiene otras mujeres.

—Ninguna como tú. Tienes que saberlo en el fondo de tu corazón.

—No tengo ninguna certeza de… —Bella no siguió al oír cierto revuelo y una sirvienta se acercó a ellas—. Ramona, ¿qué quieres decimos?

—Hay noticias inquietantes, mi señora —contestó la sirvienta—. Un mensajero acaba de llegar del norte. Las tribus de las montañas han atacado algunos poblados y el señor Edward está reuniendo hombres para expulsarlos.

—Edward va a luchar contra ellos… —el miedo atenazó el corazón de Bella . —Edward ha luchado muchas veces contra ellos. Volverá victorioso como siempre —Esme intentó tranquilizarla aunque parecía pensativa—. Eso significa el final de los festejos por el momento. No habrá combate.

—Me alegro de eso. Tengo que verlo antes de que se marche. Tengo que decirle…

—Es demasiado tarde, mi señora —intervino Ramona—. Ya estaban marchándose cuando me enviaron a decíroslo.

—¿Se ha marchado? ¿Se ha marchado tan pronto?

Sintió una punzada de miedo en las entrañas. Fue un dolor tan intenso que estuvo a punto de se había marchado sin despedirse y era posible que lo mataran y no volviera a verlo jamás.

—Te amo —susurró ella con una voz tan tenue que sólo la oyó ella—. Si mueres…

Bella contuvo un sollozo porque si él moría, no sabía cómo podría resistirlo. Ya le daba igual si se acostaba con una de sus mujeres o con las tres. Lo amaba tanto que era un dolor físico en el pecho y no sabía cómo lo resistiría si él no volvía.

Los días siguientes pasaron muy lentamente. Bella pasó el tiempo entre la enfermería, donde enseñó a los sirvientes algunas cosas para que los enfermos estuvieran más cómodos, las clases de los niños y el cuidado de Esme. Su amiga le dijo que se preocupaba demasiado.

—Edward volverá victorioso como siempre. Siempre ha sido así.

Bella intentó creer que pasaría lo que decía su amiga, pero también se acordó de lo que le había dicho Edward la noche que la llevó a la enfermería. Le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse cuando luchaba con sus amigos, pero que cuando iba a luchar contra las tribus de las montañas, las cosas podrían ser muy distintas.

Jasper fue a buscarla el quinto día, cuando estaba sentada con los niños. Notó que estaba nervioso por la expresión de su cara.

—Señora Bella, necesito vuestra ayuda —le pidió con tono serio—. Edward está herido. Lo trajeron anoche y el médico lo atendió, pero hay que cuidarlo. Se lo habría pedido a Mellina, pero ella está indispuesta y ninguna de mis mujeres sabe cuidar a un enfermo. Además, el médico me dijo que sois la única mujer del palacio a la que él confiaría esa tarea. Me temo que mi hermano tiene fiebre.

—Tengo que verlo inmediatamente. ¿Está en la enfermería?

—No. Pidió que lo llevaran a sus aposentos. ¿Lo cuidaréis personalmente? El médico le ha tratado las heridas, pero dice que necesita muchas atenciones.

—Si, claro que lo cuidaré. Iré inmediatamente.

Jasper pareció aliviado.

—Confió en vos más que en cualquier otra mujer porque os parecéis a mi madre.

—¿Está muy enfermo? —le preguntó ella mientras acudían apresuradamente a los aposentos de Edward.

—Temo que muera. Desvaría y dice cosas que no entiendo.

Lo siguió a los aposentos de Edward . Conocía muy bien los patios y otras dependencias del palacio, pero nunca había estado en las estancias privadas de Edward, aunque más de una vez había estado tentada. Sin embargo, había resistido la tentación y tenía curiosidad por ver cómo eran. Los muebles eran muy parecidos a los de ella, pero con un aire más masculino, los colores apagados y las comodidades reducidas al mínimo. Los arcones que debían contener las posesiones de Edward eran de roble, eran unos arcones de barco y una cómoda de origen inglés. En vez de objetos hermosos, tenía sus armas, sus botas y unos libros apilados en un rincón.

Edward estaba tumbado en la cama, que tenía sábanas de lino en vez de seda, y se había destapado por la fiebre. El pecho estaba desnudo a excepción del vendaje en el hombro. Sus partes íntima estaban cubiertas por un taparrabos, pero el resto del cuerpo estaba desnudo. Bella se estremeció. Pudo ver muchas cicatrices en la piel dorada y al acercarse, él abrió los ojos y la miró, pero ella supo que no la había visto.

—¡No, padre! —exclamó él—. Eres injusto, no soy culpable del delito del que me acusas…

—Tranquilo, mi señor -Bella le puso la mano en la frente y miró a Jasper —. Está ardiendo. Hay que refrescarlo y sólo conozco una manera de hacerlo. Fue a por agua y tomó un paño, lo mojó, se lo pasó por la frente, lo escurrió y le lavó el pecho y los brazos. Él tenía una pierna fuera de la cama por el calor.

—¿Os importaría abrir la ventana, alteza? —le pidió a Jasper —. Hace mucho calor.

—Claro, si creéis que es lo mejor… Él fue a la ventana y abrió las contraventanas para dejar entrar una corriente de aire. Bella le lavó las piernas, los brazos y el pecho.

—¿Me ayudaríais a darle la vuelta sobre el hombro sano, alteza?

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y la ayudó a darle la vuelta. Ella le pasó el paño mojado por los hombros, la espalda y las piernas. Cuando lo secó y volvió a darle la vuelta, él parecía más sereno.

—Me quedaré para observarlo un rato —comentó Bella—. ¿Ha dejado alguna medicina el médico?

—Creo que hay una pócima junto a la cama, pero cuando vino el médico, Edward no pudo tomarla —contestó Jasper.

Bella tomó un pequeño frasco azul. Había unas instrucciones escritas en inglés por el mismo médico que atendió a Esme. Bella supuso que las había dejado para que ella las leyera. Quitó el tapón, olió y vertió la cantidad indicada en una cuchara. Se inclinó sobre él y le tomó la nariz entre los dedos como había hecho con Jason. Edward abrió la boca para quejarse y ella introdujo la cuchara en su boca. El tragó la pócima con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Cómo aprendisteis a hacer eso? —le preguntó Jjasper con una sonrisa—. El médico lo intentó y yo también, pero él no separó los labios.

—Es un truco muy útil cuando un paciente se niega a tomar una medicina.

—Creo que casi compadezco a Edward —dijo Jasper entre risas—. Creo que no vais a pasarle ni una, pero sois tan juiciosa como encantadora. Mi hermano es un hombre afortunado.

—Gracias por el halago, pero no estoy segura de que él opine lo mismo — replicó Bella con una ligera sonrisa.

—Os mandaré a una sirvienta para que os ayude, señora.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza y se marchó. Edward parecía más estable y tenía menos fiebre. La sirvienta había llegado y Bella le pidió sábanas limpias, las de la cama estaban mojadas por el sudor. La chica fue a buscarlas y Bella olvió a enjuagarle la frente con una punzada de desazón en el corazón al oírlo gritar otra vez.

—¡Padre! No soy culpable de violación ni de asesinato. Os suplico que me creáis. Nunca habría participado en algo tan espantoso.

—Te creo, querido —Bella intentó calmarlo y le apartó el pelo mojado de la frente—. Descansa. Estás a salvo. No tienes nada que temer.

Edward abrió los ojos y, por un instante, pareció reconocerla.

—No deberías estar aquí —le dijo con inquietud—. Si te encuentran, te castigarán…

—Tranquilo, Edward . No pasa nada. ¿No te acuerdas? El califa me entregó a ti.

Edward farfulló algo y cerró los ojos. La sirvienta había vuelto con las sábanas limpias. Entre las dos, le dieron la vuelta, quitaron la sábana mojada, pusieron la limpia y, con mucho cuidado, volvieron a hacer lo mismo apoyándolo sobre el hombro herido. Él dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, pero se calmó cuando lo pusieron de espaldas otra vez. Harriet lo tapó con una sábana limpia.

—Tenéis que tomar la medicina.

Bella repitió la operación, él se tragó la pócima, hizo una mueca y se serenó. Al cabo de una hora, más o menos, el médico entró e hizo un gesto de complacencia al ver a Bella sentada y leyendo un libro de Edward. Puso la mano en la frente de éste y sonrió.

—Está mucho mejor. Supongo que ha tomado la medicina.

—Dos veces. Está más tranquilo y lleva dormido desde que se la tomó.

—Muy bien. Sabía que erais la indicada para cuidarlo, señora.

—Me alegro de poder ayudar, pero me temo que tengo pocos conocimientos.

—Alá os ha concedido una sabiduría que no corresponde a vuestra edad. Si Alá quiere, él se repondrá.

—Rezaré para que quiera.

Bella contuvo un sollozo. No había llorado antes, aunque las lágrimas habían estado a punto de brotar.

—Lo dejaré a vuestro cuidado, señora, pero no os canséis. Si sigue así, la crisis pasará dentro de unas horas y las sirvientas podrán ocuparse de él. Volveré esta tarde para cambiarle el vendaje.

—Gracias por venir. El médico hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

—¿Puedo traeros algo, mi señora?

Bella se volvió hacia la mujer que había hablado. Era una mujer mayor y fuerte, acostumbrada a servir en el palacio.

—No habéis comido desde hace muchas horas —siguió la mujer—. Deberíais comer y descansar u os agotaréis.

—Estoy bien, pero me gustaría tomar fruta y beber algo. ¿No te importa traérmelo?

—Es un privilegio para mí serviros, mi señora.

Bella sonrió cuando la mujer se marchó. Se acercó a la cama y puso la mano en la frente de Edward . No tenía fiebre y sintió un deseo abrumador de besarle los labios, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Incluso allí podían estar observándola.

—Bella … —Edward abrió los ojos y la miró—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Jasper fue a buscarme. He venido a cuidaros, mi señor. He cuidado a otros hombres en la enfermería, ¿no iba a hacer lo mismo por vos? Teníais fiebre asustasteis al príncipe porque delirabais.

—¿Qué dije?

—Algo sobre que no erais culpable y pedíais a vuestro padre que os perdonara. Jasper no lo entendía.

—Hablaba de mi padre natural -Edward apretó los labios—. Me repudió por un delito que no cometí. Por eso me marché de Inglaterra y vine aquí.

—Debería haberos creído. Si le dijisteis que no erais culpable, debería haberos creído. Yo sé que no incumplís vuestra palabra ni mentís o traicionáis a quienes confían en vos.

—Aunque me disguste —replicó Edward —. ¿Me has perdonado,Bella ? Sé que os traté mal al traeros aquí a Rosalie y a ti.

—Creo que mi prima está a salvo con su familia… en cuanto a lo demás, no importa. Mi vida puede ser más útil aquí que en Inglaterra. Al menos sirvo de algo en la enfermería y parece que los niños me quieren.

—Lo dices como si la perspectiva te gustara.

—Me gusta. Estoy aprendiendo a conformarme. Me gustaría poder montar a caballo cuando me apeteciera, pero sé que eso es mucho pedir.

—Sería demasiado peligroso. Esto no es Inglaterra. En las posesiones de tu padre estabas segura, pero aquí correrías peligro. Aun así, cuando me cure, te llevaré a cabalgar conmigo. ¿Te conformarías con eso?

—Sí, creo que sí —contestó ella—. No intentéis hablar mucho, mi señor. Pediré a la sirvienta que os traiga una bebida fresca y algo ligero para comer. Si queréis, puedo haceros leche especiada o una tisana.

—Prefiero algo de café.

—El café que bebéis es demasiado fuerte. Deberíais beber agua y comer una sopa, si es posible.

—No soy un inválido. Comeré cuscas de cordero y beberé café.

—Claro que sois un inválido y yo soy vuestra enfermera. Tomaréis caldo y agua hasta que esté segura de que la fiebre ha remitido.

Edward la miró un momento con el ceño fruncido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Me regañas como una esposa —Edward se dejó caer sobre las almohadas—. Debo de estar loco, pero creo que acabará gustándome.

¿Qué tal opinan de este Edward? Tres capítulos ! Gracias por sis comentaarios : )


	17. Chapter 17

—He oído decir que Edward ya está bien —comentó Jasper cuando se encontraron tres días más tarde—. Mi padre me ha pedido que te lo agradezca de su parte, Bella. Yo también te lo agradezco.

—No hice gran cosa —replicó ella—. Deberíais agradecérselo al médico.

—No me habría gustado que mi hermano hubiese muerto —dijo Jasper con tono pensativo—. Si no hubiese sido por Edward, yo habría podido morir hace mucho tiempo. Además, ha prometido enfrentarse a mí en un combate de lucha libre cuando haya otro festejo. No lucharé contra él todavía porque tendría ventaja.

—Me gustaría que le dijerais que no puede luchar. Ya ha empezado a entrenarse con los jenízaros. Le he dicho que es demasiado pronto y el doctor Alí también se lo ha dicho, pero no nos ha hecho caso. Debería estar tranquilo durante una semana más, por lo menos, pero es impaciente.

—Edward nunca hace caso a los médicos —le explicó Jasper con una sonrisa y el aspecto del niño que era en el fondo—. Tiene que curarse pronto porque voy a casarme… y Alice no huirá de mí. Es prima del sultán y a ella le parece un honor.

—Tiene que serlo para cualquier mujer que os conozca, alteza. Mi prima era joven y temía todo lo que no entendía.

—La he perdonado y a ti también, Bella. Alice es muy hermosa y estoy deseando casarme.

—Os deseo que seáis muy feliz, alteza.

—Si es una buena esposa conmigo, como tú lo serás con Edward, estaré satisfecho.

Bella lo miró mientras se alejaba. ¿Creía que Edward iba a casarse con ella?

Edward no le había dado ningún indicio, casi ni había hablado con ella desde que abandonó la cama y empezó a entrenarse con los jenízaros. Supuso que estaba molesto con ella por haberle regañado cuando estaba enfermo, pero no había tenido ocasión de preguntárselo.

—Buenos días, Bella. He decidido llevarte a montar a caballo. Jasper quiere salir de caza y me ha propuesto que te llevemos también.

Bella estaba sentada junto a la fuente de su patio. Observó el rostro de Edward para buscar algún rastro de la enfermedad, pero parecía que había recuperado toda la fuerza.

—¿Lo decís de verdad? —le preguntó Bella con el pulso acelerado—. ¿Cuándo saldremos?

—Mañana por la mañana, temprano. Te darán las ropas adecuadas. Deberás llevar el velo tapándote los ojos hasta que estemos lejos del palacio, pero luego podrás quitártelo.

—¿Sólo iremos los tres?

—Hay que proteger a Jasper todo el tiempo. Cinco de mis hombres nos acompañarán.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón por la emoción. Había empezado a pensar que él estaba eludiéndola y lo había echado de menos más de lo que se atrevía a reconocerse a sí misma.

—Estoy impaciente, mi señor. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que ir con Esme , está esperándome.

—Claro, Bella . Esta tarde estaré trabajando, pero mañana será un día de ocio para todos —él le hizo un saludo con la cabeza—. Hasta entonces.

Bella se alejó con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho. Al día siguiente cabalgarían juntos fuera del palacio. Podría montar a caballo por primera vez desde que se marchó de Inglaterra y vería el vuelo de los halcones. Tendría la ilusión de ser libre aunque la verdad era que seguía prisionera.

—Eres afortunada —le dijo Esme cuando Bella se lo contó—. Yo nunca he ido a cazar con el califa.

—¿Te gustaría ir?

Esme dudó, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Si soy sincera, no disfrutaría con algo así. Me gusta ir al bazar a comprar adornos. A lo mejor carlisle nos permite ir un día de estos.

—Claro. Edward ha sido generoso conmigo. Debería comprar telas para hacerle un regalo, algo especial que no pueda comprar.

—Si se lo pido a Carlisle , él nos lo permitirá —comentó Esme con un tono de felicidad—. Te dará dinero para que compres lo que quieras porque está complacido contigo. Dice que has ayudado a los heridos y que serás de mucha utilidad a Edward en el futuro.

—¿Has visto a tu hijo esta mañana? —le preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

—Sí… —Esme sonrió—. No sé si crece como debería. Lloró mucho y parecía pálido.

—Debes pedirle al médico que lo visite —le aconsejó Bella —. Podría ser un cólico…

Hacía frío por la mañana temprano y Bella estaba contenta con la prenda que la cubría de los pies a la cabeza y la protegía del viento. Le habían dado un caballo blanco y dócil y Edward la ayudó a montarse.

Vio que Jasper y él montaban purasangres. El de Edward era negro y tenía unos ojos que parecían un poco fieros. El de Jasper era blanco, como el de ella, pero fuerte e indómito. Resopló y sacudió la cabeza cuando el príncipe lo montó, pero ella se dio cuenta de que era un jinete magnífico y lo dominó enseguida.

Los hombres rodearon al príncipe y a ella. Edward se puso al frente. Hassan espoleó su caballo para alcanzarlo y cabalgar a su lado y ella notó cierta rivalidad entre los dos. Jassper admiraba claramente al hombre que consideraba su hermano, pero tenía un brillo en los ojos que le indicó que ese día estaba dispuesto a eclipsarlo. ¿Intentaba impresionar a Edward o a ella? Se quedó sorprendida cuando empezó a galopar solo y a pasar de un lado a otro de la montura como habían hecho los jenízaros durante la exhibición de los festejos. Edward se dirigió a uno de sus hombres y éste aceleró para alcanzarlo. Edward retrocedió para cabalgar junto a ella.

—Tenemos que proteger al príncipe porque puede haber enemigos incluso aquí —le explicó—. Jasper se resiste y le parece que lo tratamos como a un niño, pero es el heredero.

—Lo entiendo, pero también podréis entender su desesperación, ¿verdad? Es un hombre, no es un niño, y debería poder demostrarlo.

—Veo que lo entiendes, discúlpame, Bella. Voy a desafiarlo a una carrera.

—¿Os parece prudente?

Edward no le hizo caso. Espoleó al caballo para alcanzar al príncipe y habló brevemente con él. Entonces, acto seguido, empezaron a galopar con la clara intención de echar un carrera. Los jenízaros se miraron alarmados, pero, en vez de seguirlos, cerraron filas alrededor de ella para protegerla ante la locura de sus señores. Kasim y Hassan desaparecieron y transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que ella viera que volvían. Edward iba por delante, pero la distancia fue acortándose hasta que el príncipe lo adelantó y llegó vencedor hasta donde estaba ella.

—¡He ganado! —exclamó con el rostro radiante—. Es la primera vez que consigo ganar a Edward en algo.

—Has mejorado mucho —le felicitó Edward cuando llegó—. No creo que ningún jenízaro pueda superarte, Jasper .

—Los demás me dan igual —replicó el príncipe con una sonrisa de placer—. Quería vencerte a ti. Le pediré a mi padre que organice un día de festejos y también te derrotaré en lucha libre.

—Es posible que me derrotes —concedió Edward con un destello en los ojos—. Es posible que no…

Jasper lo miró fijamente, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Ya lo veremos, hermano. Ahora, soltemos los halcones.

Bella miró a Edward . Tenía una expresión extraña en los ojos y ella se preguntó por qué le habría dejado ganar, porque estaba casi segura de que le había dejado. Edward observó a Bella , que cabalgaba por delante de él. Tenía una expresión de concentración mientras atendía a las explicaciones de Jasper.

Se debatió entre la satisfacción por presenciar cómo disfrutaba y el dolor que nunca lo abandonaba, un dolor que lo abrasaba cuando se tumbaba en la cama por la noche. Era evidente que Bella era una amazona excelente. Tenía que haber montado mucho a caballo en su país y entendía su desesperación por no poder hacerlo allí cuando quisiera. Sus risas eran el testimonio de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando y sintió una punzada en el corazón por todo lo que le había arrebatado al llevarla al harén. Él y sólo él era el culpable de la situación en la que se encontraba. El dolor y el arrepentimiento lo dominaron al reconocerse que había tenido una alternativa. Su conciencia no le dejaría descansar y tendría que soportar los tormentos del infierno al que se había condenado solo. Había permitido que su lealtad a un hombre que respetaba y apreciaba le nublara el juicio. Supo que estaba haciendo mal incluso cuando se negó a escuchar las peticiones de pagar un rescate. Era inútil justificarse diciéndose que estaba mejor en esa situación que en un posible destino que habría sido peor que la muerte. Ella tenía que añorar a su familia y país, pero añoraría más la libertad que nunca tendría si se quedaba allí como su esposa. Había pospuesto el momento de decirle que él nunca podría abandonar el palacio porque estaba seguro de que ella elegiría abandonarlo a él. Todas las noches había anhelado hacerla suya, pero lo que más quería era que ella lo amara.

Jasper se volvió para decirle algo. Él contestó y sonrió. Su hermano estaba de buen humor porque había ganado la carrera, una carrera que le había dejado ganar porque sabía que Carlisle le diría muy pronto la decisión que había tomado. Edward sabía que el príncipe se enfurecería… y con motivo. Iban a negarle la sucesión y ningún príncipe joven podía aceptarlo fácilmente. Siempre habían sido amigos y rivales, pero ¿se esfumaría la amistad cuando Jasper supiera la verdad? La dolería perder la amistad y confianza del príncipe, pero si Bella elegía abandonarlo, le destrozaría el corazón. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía pedirle que se quedara si sabía que su vida allí sería muy limitada?

La observó mirando el vuelo de los halcones y Edward sintió un deseo ardiente. Le pareció que tenía los brazos vacíos sin ella. Era disfrute y dolor para él, un dolor muy merecido. Había mirado demasiado hacia otro lado cuando algo no le gustaba. Había aceptado que había hecho mal, pero no había hecho casi nada para cambiar las cosas. Pronto tendría poder, pero ¿podría gobernar con Jjasper o tendría que hacerse cargo y obligar a su hermano a que cediera? Se avecinaban años cargados de complicaciones y no sabía si podría afrontarlos solo.

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

Estaba atrapado en un arbusto y cuanto más luchaba por salir, más se le clavaban las espinas en el corazón.

—Me han pedido que vaya a ver al califa —le comentó Edward a Bella cuando la encontró en el patio a la mañana siguiente—. Me temo que ha llegado el momento del comunicado.

—¿Qué comunicado? —preguntó Bella con perplejidad—. ¿Qué teméis? ¿Está enojado con vos?

—No, al contrario —Edward suspiró—. He intentado encontrar la manera de decírtelo, Bella. Carlisle va a nombrarme mandatario junto a Jasper cuando él muera.

—¿Está enfermo? —ella captó lo alterado que estaba y le tocó el brazo—. Os preocupa, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no rechazáis la oferta? Podríais marcharos y…

—No, no puedo marcharme —le interrumpió Edward —. Hice una promesa al califa y tengo que cumplirla aunque pueda arruinar mis esperanzas —Bella arqueó las cejas al no entenderlo—. Te lo explicaré más tarde. Ya he esperado demasiado. Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero… —él sacudió la cabeza—. Esta tarde, a última hora, te llamaré y hablaremos a solas en mis estancias. No quiero que nadie me oiga.

A Bella se le aceleró el pulso. Por fin iba a llamarla. Lo había esperado muchas noches y nunca había sucedido. Por fin podría convertirse en su verdadera mujer. El corazón le decía que era lo que quería, aunque si hubiera podido elegir, habría preferido casarse en una iglesia de Inglaterra y rodeada por su familia.

—No hace falta que me llaméis, acudiré cuando el sol empiece a ponerse.

—Muy bien, Bella —Edward sonrió—. Acudirás por voluntad propia. Ten cuidado, no vaya a tomarlo como una señal de sumisión.

—Mi señor disfruta burlándose de mí.

—No —replicó él con una seriedad repentina—. Ahora no tengo tiempo, el califa está esperándome. Te esperaré esta tarde.

—Estaré… impaciente.

Bella suspiró cuando él se alejó. Sabía que no incumpliría su promesa al califa y tenía que olvidarse del sueño de volver a su país para casarse con él.

—¡No podéis hacerlo, padre! —exclamó Jasper cuando el califa terminó de hablar—. Soy vuestro hijo mayor y el trono me pertenece. No acepto vuestra decisión.

—Jadper, tu padre está enfermo —intervino Edward —. Está preocupado porque eres demasiado joven para cargar con el peso de los asuntos de Estado…

—¡Tú lo has puesto contra mí! —exclamó Jjasper con los puños cerrados—. ¿Cómo te atreves a maquinar contra mí para arrebatarme lo que me pertenece? Te mataré.

—No lo permitiré —Carlisle miró a su hijo con frialdad—. Tengo el derecho de nombrar sucesor. Ni tú ni ninguno de mis hijos tiene un derecho por nacimiento, Jasper. Gobernarás solo cuando llegue el momento. Alá sabe que Edward no quiere esa carga. Le he obligado a aceptarla.

—No os creo —Jasper los miró con rabia.

—Me lo prometió a cambio de la vida de Bella —siguió Carlisle—. No culpes a tu hermano, Jasper . Él preferiría marcharse y dejarte solo cuando yo muera.

—No es mi hermano. No tengo hermano.

—Tuviste un hermano —le recordó su padre—. Nos lo arrebataron cuando era un bebé y eso destrozó el corazón de tu madre y el mío, pero te conservamos a ti. Te he amado mucho y te he consentido demasiado. Ahora, ha llegado el momento de que hagas algo por mí.

—No, nunca aceptaré —Jasper miró a su padre y luego a Kasim—. Cuando muráis, lo mataré y gobernaré solo, como me corresponde.

Jasper se marchó airadamente y se hizo el silencio. Carlisle se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cara, pero se repuso enseguida.

—Volverá y se disculpará. Es vehemente, pero cuando se haya serenado, se dará cuenta de que es lo mejor. Mi hijo es mi hijo, pero no está preparado para gobernar y me temo que el momento se acerca.

—¿Os sentís enfermo, mi señor? ¿Llamo al médico?

—No, él no puede hacer nada. Permití neciamente que Jasper diese por supuesto su futuro y tengo que sobrellevar su disgusto. Estoy seguro de que volverá y me pedirá perdón.

—¿Si no lo hace?

—Entonces, te nombraré califa inmediatamente y gobernarás en mi lugar. Si Jasper no lo acepta, tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias. Puedes desterrarlo o… —Carlisle no pudo terminar—. No, no lo harías porque lo quieres.

—Lo quiero como a un hermano —confirmó Edward—. Temo que me odie y no podría reprochárselo si lo hiciera.

Carlisle se dejó caer en una butaca.

—Déjame solo, Edward . Quiero rezar y meditar. Sólo puedo rezar para que Alá guíe a mi necio hijo y espero que considere oportuno atender a mis Deseos.

Bella había pasado la tarde estudiando. Pensó que quizá Edward quisiera poner a prueba lo que había aprendido… a no ser que tuviera otro motivo para querer llamarla. Tenía el corazón desbocado cuando se lavó y se vistió con una túnica blanca muy sencilla por encima de los pantalones y un pañuelo rojo cubriéndole los hombros. Las chicas que la ayudaron dejaban escapar risitas y la miraban de soslayo como si supieran que esa noche iba a ver a Edward. Había concluido que no eran las mujeres que se acostaban con él porque eran demasiado jóvenes e inocentes y una había confesado que seguía siendo virgen. Si la historia era verdad, habrían sido las odaliscas que Edward había devuelto a sus casas.

Bella ya no sentía la punzada de los celos, aunque tampoco estaba segura de que él la amara como ella lo amaba a él. Algunas veces captaba algo en su mirada que le hacía que le diera un vuelco el corazón, pero otras veces estaba distante, retraído, como si pusiera intencionadamente una barrera entre ellos.


	18. Chapter 18

El sol estaba ocultándose por el horizonte cuando Bella cruzó el patio que conectaba sus aposentos con los de Edward.

Entró en una habitación pequeña y abierta al jardín, la siguiente era su dormitorio y él estaría allí. El corazón le latía como un tambor cuando entró y vio, ante su consternación, que estaba vacío. ¿Dónde estaba? Le había dicho que acudiera a esa hora… se quedó sin aliento cuando él entró por una puerta que había en un rincón y ella no había visto. Estaba secándose la cabeza con una toalla, sólo llevaba un paño blanco alrededor de la cintura y el pecho, los brazos y las piernas seguían mojados. Tuvo tiempo de admirar la fuerza y belleza de su cuerpo antes de que dejara la toalla y la viera. Un arrebato de deseo le atenazó las entrañas cuando las miradas se encontraron. Por un instante, él la miró fijamente como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo, hasta que ella notó que caía en la cuenta.

—¿Ya es tan tarde? —preguntó Edward —. Perdóname, Bella. He estado muy ocupado y me olvidé de nuestra cita por un momento.

—¿Me marcho…?

—No. Preferiría que te quedaras. Es importante que hablemos. Debería haber hablado contigo antes, pero…

—Estabais herido y sé que habéis trabajado mucho para recuperar la fuerza. Sois un hombre muy ocupado, mi señor.

—Y, probablemente, lo seré más —Edward miró hacia el caftán blanco que había en un diván—. Si te das la vuelta, me pondré presentable.

Bella sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

—Os olvidáis de que os cuidé cuando estabais enfermo, mi señor.

—No me olvido de nada —replicó él—. Ya puedes darte la vuelta siquieres.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio que él estaba anudándose un fajín rojo alrededor de la cintura. El rojo y el blanco eran los colores de él y ella los había elegido para vestirse esa noche. Bellaa se preguntó si lo habría hecho para mostrarle que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero él ya lo sabía.

—¿Por qué vais a tener más obligaciones?

—Carlisle le dijo a Jasper esta mañana que vamos a gobernar juntos. Jasper se marchó furioso del palacio. Carlisle se enojó, reunió a sus ministros y les comunicó que está demasiado enfermo para celebrar consejos, que yo asistiría en su lugar y que él me asesoraría mientras pudiera.

—Entiendo. Será una responsabilidad enorme, mi señor.

—La llevaré con orgullo, pero significa que me quedaré atado al palacio durante unos años. Tengo que intentar hacer las paces con Jasper y ayudarle a comprender lo que implica su cargo como califa. No soy libre para ir a donde quiera y eso también significa que la mujer que se case conmigo tendrá que estar preparada para quedarse aquí y vivir según nuestras normas.

El corazón de Harriet se desbocó. ¿Qué estaba diciéndole? Notó una opresión en el pecho que casi le impidió respirar.

—Quizá estuviera orgullosa y feliz de ser vuestra esposa, mi señor.

—Pero si estuviera acostumbrada a la libertad, si lamentara no poder montar a caballo cuando quisiera, si tuviera que estar vigilada siempre para que no la secuestraran… —los ojos de Edward eran tan elocuentes que a ella se le secó la garganta—. ¿Puede una mujer ser feliz si vive así, Bella? ¿Puede serlo una mujer inglesa con temperamento? ¿No llegaría a detestar esa vida y añorar su país? ¿No odiaría al hombre que la retiene prisionera?

—Dependería de lo que siente por ese hombre. Si lo amara, podría estar dispuesta a cambiar, a vivir como él, a entregar su vida a sus obligaciones y a los cambios.

—¿Cambios?

—Tendréis mucho poder. Hay cosas que podrían cambiarse para mejorar, podrían mejorarse las condiciones de los enfermos, de los esclavos y del harén.

—Sí, es posible, pero no podría hacer nada por el harén de Jasper y otros hombres tienen varias esposas. Es la tradición y no puede cambiarse. No tengo autoridad en el palacio del sultán, ni en las casas de los demás.

—Ningún hombre puede hacerlo todo —replicó Bella con una sonrisa— , pero un pequeño gesto puede poner en marcha una forma de pensar distinta. Una bellota puede convertirse en un roble imponente al cabo de los años.

—Una mariposa, al batir las alas, puede desencadenar una tormenta en el océano —confirmó Edward con una mirada significativa—. Hablas como una filósofa, Bella. ¿Has comido?

—No, no estaba segura… no tenía hambre.

—Entonces, te sentarás y comerás conmigo.

Dio unas palmadas, un sirviente apareció apresuradamente y Kasim le pidió que les llevara comida. El hombre pareció quedarse sorprendido, pero lo disimuló y desapareció para cumplir la orden.

—Mis sirvientes pensarán que me he vuelto loco. Un hombre no llama a su mujer para sólo comer con ella —le explicó Edward.

—No me habéis llamado. He venido voluntariamente, mi señor.

—Así es, Bella —él le indicó que se sentara en un diván que había junto al arco que daba al jardín—. Si no lo hubieras hecho, habría pedido que fueran a buscarte porque teníamos que hablar.

El sirviente volvió con una bandeja y la dejó en una mesa baja. Había fuentes con queso, pollo frío, pan, mantequilla y fruta. También había una jarra con zumo de fruta y unas copas venecianas con un refresco.

—Gracias, Roald —dijo él al sirviente—. Puedes retirarte… Espera, quiero preguntarte algo.

—Mi señor… —el sirviente miró la bandeja—. ¿He olvidado algo?

—No, amigo, todo está muy bien. Por favor, dile una cosa a la señora, ¿eres mi esclavo?

—No, mi señor. Me disteis la libertad cuando me comprasteis en el mercado de esclavos.

—¿Por qué estás a mi servicio? ¿Por qué no te marchas para buscar fortuna en otro sitio?

—Porque sois un buen patrón y el dinero que me pagáis sirve para dar de comer a mi familia.

—Gracias, Roald, no te necesitaré esta noche.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza, miró a Harriet y, descalzo, se alejó silenciosamente, como había aparecido.

—Todos mis sirvientes pueden marcharse si quieren, pero, si no, tienen que seguir las normas, como yo y como tú si te quedas.

—¿Si me quedo? —a Bella se le paró el pulso antes de acelerársele—. No entiendo, ¿estáis ofreciéndome la posibilidad de que mi familia pague un rescate?

—Nunca estarás en venta —contestó él con una mirada inescrutable—. Sin embargo, si quieres, puedo devolverte a tu familia.

—¿Por qué habéis tomado esa decisión? —le preguntó ella mirándolo.

—Llevo pensándolo desde que el califa te dejo a mi cargo. ¿Acaso no es lo que quieres, Bella? Me lo has pedido muchas veces y quizá hubiese sido más acertado que te hubiera hecho caso.

Bella había tomado un higo maduro, pero no hizo nada para comérselo.

—No estoy segura de entenderos, mi señor. ¿Queréis que os abandone? Me dijisteis que debía aprender a resignarme y a mostrar el debido respeto y ahora me ofrecéis la libertad.

—¿Te parece tan misterioso, Bella? —Kasim se levantó, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos—. ¿No sabes que te aprecio? ¿No sabes que te deseo?

Bella no pudo contestar. Negó con la cabeza sin poder articular palabra, con los labios ligeramente separados, los ojos muy abiertos y sin salir de su asombro cuando él la abrazó. El corazón quiso salírsele del pecho cuando él inclinó la cabeza para besarla en la boca. Fue un beso delicado al principio, mientras le recorría los labios, pero se hizo más ávido cuando ella los separó y las lenguas se entrelazaron. El abdomen le abrasó y Bella anheló algo que desconocía, la dulzura de sentirse unida a un hombre, a su hombre. Sólo él había despertado esa necesidad en ella, era una avidez delicada que hizo que separara los labios y suspirara. Cuando él la apartó para mirarla, ella tenía la respiración entrecortada y las sensaciones giraban en su cabeza.

—Si me deseabais, ¿por qué no…?

—¿Te había llamado antes? —él esbozó una sonrisa extraña—. He pasado muchas noches sin poder dormir por ti. Quería tenerte en mi cama, pero no era el momento adecuado. Cuando viniste aquí, me odiabas, y tenías motivos. Luchaste por tu prima como una leona por sus cachorros y te expusiste a un castigo atroz, incluso a la muerte. Pensé que Carlisle exigiría tu muerte, pero te perdonó.

—Sí… —Bella lo miró a los ojos—. Esme creía que había sido por ella, pero vos le hicisteis una promesa, os comprometisteis con él por mí, para salvarme la vida —Bella notó un vacío en el estómago y todo le dio vueltas por un instante—. ¿Por qué lo hicisteis, mi señor?

—Porque no podía permitir que murieras —contestó él acariciándole la mejilla—. Supe que había cometido un error inmenso en cuanto desapareciste dentro del harén. Te quería para mí, pero habría sido una crueldad separarte de tu prima. Me habrías odiado más todavía.

—Sí, es posible. Rosalie estaba aterrada. Se aferró a mí y lloró desde que nos capturaron. Cuando nos comprasteis, tuve la sensación de que no erais como los demás, pero mi prima tenía mucho miedo. Tenía que ayudarla a escapar.

—¿No tenías miedo de lo que pudiera pasarte a ti?

—En ese momento, sólo pensé en Rosaalie pero, aun así, en un momento dado supe que si os abandonaba, perdería algo que quizá no volviera a encontrar.

—¿De verdad, Bella? -Edward sonrió, le levantó la barbilla y la besó con delicadeza—. ¿Estás segura de que puedes atarte para siempre a un bárbaro y un salvaje? ¿Un hombre sin honor?

—No debería haberos dicho esas cosas… —ella se sonrojó y notó un destello burlón en los ojos de él—. Esos piratas… ¿cómo iba a saber que erais tan distinto?

—¿Cómo iba a saber yo que ese día había comprado un tesoro que no tiene precio? —susurró Edward —. Podría haberlos obligado fácilmente a que sólo me vendieran a tu prima. Seth dijo que eras un demonio y supe que causarías problemas en el harén.

—Me amenazasteis con abandonarme en Argel.

—Sí —Edward se rió ligeramente—. Incluso entonces supe que eras la mejor compra. Jjasper sólo se fijó en la belleza de tu prima, pero su padre reconoció la verdadera calidad. Me dijo que te convirtiera en mi esposa principal porque en el futuro me darías consejos juiciosos.

—Vuestra esposa… —Bella lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Me convertiréis en vuestra esposa principal?

—Si decides quedarte, serás mi única esposa —contestó Edward—. Hay muchas cosas que me parecen placenteras en esta vida y en la fe que he adoptado, pero prefiero no seguir otras. No tengo esclavos, ni tendré más de una esposa.

—Pero tuvisteis un harén.

—Sí, pero no compré a ninguna mujer. Me las regalaron y permití que se quedaran. Soy un hombre y algunas veces me entretenía como hacen los hombres, pero me deshice de ellas cuando supe que podía quedarme contigo.

—Sin embargo, me ofrecisteis la libertad…

—Te doy la elección, pero si eliges quedarte, me pertenecerás, serás la mujer que amo, mi esposa, y nunca permitiré que te marches, pero no serás una esclava. Serás todo lo libre que puedo ofrecerte que seas. No lo es tanto como me gustaría, pero tú eliges.

—Estoy segura de que sabéis la respuesta.

—Había pensado… esperado que quizá hubieses dejado de odiarme.

—Nunca os he odiado, sólo he odiado que aceptarais la injusticia de una cultura que permite que un hombre compre a otro ser humano.

—No puedo hacerlo desaparecer con una varita mágica, Bella. Puedo hacer pequeños cambios, pero nada más.

—Una mariposa bate las alas y una tormenta se desata en algún sitio del océano —Bella lo besó en los labios—. Te amo, Edward. Te pertenezco. Creo que sería desdichada toda la vida si te abandonara.

—Entonces, eres mía y nunca dejaré que te marches —Edward la estrechó posesivamente entre los brazos y con los ojos nublados por la pasión—. Nos casaremos, mi… —se oyó un ruido y él se volvió. El sirviente había vuelto—. Roald… no necesito nada más esta noche.

—Disculpadme, señor, el califa os reclama. Ha llegado la noticia de que un ejército de las tribus de las montañas se acerca al palacio con intención de atacarlo. Los jenízaros están preparándose y os necesitan. Edward dejó escapar una maldición entre dientes y la miró.

—Nuestro planes de boda tendrán que esperar hasta que vuelva —Edward captó la expresión del rostro de ella y sacudió la cabeza—. Un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo sitio, mi amor. Te juro que volveré contigo —el sirviente se había quedado—. ¿Sí…?

—El príncipe ha vuelto con su esposa, señor. Insiste en que cabalgará con vos y nadie puede disuadirlo. El califa dice que tiene que aprender a emplear la cabeza en vez del corazón, pero no se lo ha impedido. El rostro de Edward se oscureció por la ira mientras el sirviente se retiraba.

—Jasper es un joven impetuoso y será un inconveniente más que una ayuda, pero si carlisle se lo ha permitido, no puedo hacer nada.

—Volveré a mis aposentos, mi señor —Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con angustia—. Por favor, prometedme que volveréis conmigo.

—Se hará la voluntad de Alá.

Edward se inclinó y la besó. Ella se aferró a él con deseo. Anhelaba que la hiciera suya, pero sabía que tenía que anteponer sus obligaciones y que pasaría muchas veces en el futuro.

—Sin embargo, nada me apartará de ti, mi amor —siguió él—. Volveré en cuanto hayamos vencido.


	19. Chapter 19

—Carlisle se ha quedado con bastantes efectivos por si atacan el palacio — le contó Esme a la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella fue a visitarla—. Han salido patrullas para ver si hay señales del enemigo y la élite de los jenízaros interceptará a las tribus.

—Hasta los niños están comentándolo —replicó Bella—. Han oído decir que los hombres han salido a librar una batalla contra las tribus de las montañas. Algunos niños están emocionados, pero Lisbet ha llorado. Su madre se ha pasado toda la noche llorando y ella estaba asustada.

—Pobre Angeline. Le pediré que pase un tiempo conmigo. Sé que está un poco celosa de mí, pero ama a Carlisle y teme su reacción si le pasa algo a Jasper . El califa quiere mucho a su hijo.

—Naturalmente, sé que ama al príncipe, pero Jasper se empeñó en ir y el califa no pudo impedirlo.

—¿Qué dijo Efward? —le preguntó Esme.

—Que tendrá que proteger al príncipe…

Bella prefirió no decir nada más porque siempre había alguien escuchando.

—Edward es un capitán muy inteligente —le alabó Esme —. Encabezará a sus hombres contra el enemigo. Nosotras estaremos a salvo y él los derrotará y volverá victorioso.

—Edward resultó herido en la última escaramuza.

—Herido, pero no derrotado. Hay ataques de estos cada ciertos años. Hubo problemas justo antes de que llegaras, pero fueron poco importantes, aunque atacaron algunos poblados. El líder escapó la última vez, pero ésta lo traerán para que reciba su castigo.

Bella se estremeció al parecerle que algo frío y sombrío se cernía sobre ella.

—Ojalá no hubiera pasado. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a resultar de todo eso.

—Deberíamos atacar por el desfiladero —propuso Jjasper—. El enemigo está acampado en el valle, al otro lado de las colinas. Si las rodeamos por el camino más fácil, se enterarán de que estamos acercándonos y perderemos el factor sorpresa.

—Si vamos por ahí, ellos podrían sorprendernos a nosotros —le rebatió Edward —. Esos desfiladeros son traicioneros. Son tan estrechos en algunos sitios que los hombres tienen que pasar en fila. El enemigo podría estar esperándonos y liquidarnos uno a uno con flechas o rocas. También podrían provocar una avalancha, cortarnos el paso y atacarnos por detrás. Es mejor tomar el camino más largo aunque sepan que estamos acercándonos. Estaremos mejor situados para defendernos.

Los ojos de Jasper brillaron por la rabia.

—He estudiado el arte de la guerra desde los cinco años y sé que la sorpresa es la mejor manera de ganar las batallas. Pienso llevar mi destacamento por el desfiladero. Ve por el otro sitio si quieres, pero llegaré antes que tú.

—Jasper… —Edward no siguió al ver un destello de ira en los ojos del joven—. Alteza, escuchadme, por favor. Vuestro padre no me perdonaría si os pasase algo. Vuestros hombres deben quedarse en la retaguardia…

—¡Maldito seas, Edward! No soy un niño. Alice se sentirá orgullosa cuando se entere de lo que he hecho. Me niego a que sigan tratándome como a un niño. Mi padre tiene que comprobar que soy un hombre.

Se alejó, llamó a sus hombres, se montó en su caballo de un salto, le clavó los talones en los flancos y salió disparado hacia el desfiladero haciendo un gesto para que sus hombres lo siguieran.

—¡Qué necio! —el capitán Suleiman miró a Edward—. ¿Qué hacemos? Vuestro plan era bueno, él puede llevamos al desastre.

—Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará —contestó Edward con los labios apretados—. Tenemos que seguirlo o dejar que muera. Es posible que la fortuna esté del lado de los valientes… —Edward se montó en su caballo e hizo una señal para que siguieran al príncipe hacia el desfiladero—. ¡Muerte al enemigo!

Edward espoleó su caballo para alcanzar a Jasper, pero el príncipe miró hacia atrás decidido a ser el primero en entrar en el estrecho desfiladero.

—¡Dejadme entrar primero, alteza!

Jasper no hizo caso y azuzó a su caballo para ir en cabeza. Kasim lo siguió al galope. El plan era un disparate, pero también era posible que el enemigo no los considerara tan necios como para intentarlo porque no hubo ninguna emboscada mientras recorrían la garganta pedregosa. Habían llegado casi al final cuando Edward oyó lo que más había temido. Avisó a Jasper , pero estaba demasiado adelantado o no quiso hacer caso del grito. Cuando las rocas empezaron a rodar por la ladera, Jasper acabó dándose cuenta del peligro. Miró hacia arriba y tiró violentamente de las riendas para intentar detener el enloquecido galope, pero era demasiado tarde. Era una lluvia de piedras enormes que atrapó al hombre y al caballo en una marea de barro y rocas.

Edward saltó del caballo y corrió hacia el lugar del desastre. Vio inmediatamente que el caballo estaba muerto, pero Jasper seguía vivo por algún milagro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara y las manos cubiertas de sangre.

Una pierna estaba rota, los huesos le atravesaban la carne, pero respiraba. Abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando Edward se inclinó sobre él.

—Perdóname, tu consejo era sensato, como siempre, hermano… —susurró el príncipe antes de desmayarse.

—Necio, necio —se lamentó Edward con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué no hiciste caso?

—Eras el hermano mayor. Todo el mundo habla de tu valor y autoridad. Jasper tenía que ser mejor.

Edward miró al hombre que había hablado con gesto serio y se inclinó para tomar a Jasper en brazos.

—Tenemos que vendarle las heridas y mandarlo con su padre. Tú encabeza su guardia personal. Los demás hombres vendrán conmigo.

—¿Vais a perseguirlos?

—Esto acabará con la muerte de ellos o la mía. No descansaré hasta que lo haya vengado.

El capitán Suleiman lo saludó.

—Le diré al califa que el príncipe no quiso seguir vuestro consejo, mi señor.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Dile también que vengaré a su hijo y rezaré para que Alá sea misericordioso.

Edward le entregó al príncipe, se montó en su caballo y levantó el brazo derecho.

—Muerte al enemigo. El hombre que muera hoy vivirá en el paraíso.

Los vítores retumbaron en el desfiladero. Edward tenía el gesto serio cuando dio la vuelta con los jenízaros. No sorprenderían al enemigo, pero los hombres habían visto a su príncipe herido y su furia justiciera los llevaría a la victoria. Respetaban y apreciaban a Jasper y la ira se reflejaba en el rostro de todos los hombres. Edward no podía saber si el príncipe viviría o no, pero no volvería al palacio hasta que hubiera aplastado a las tribus. Ese día no tendría compasión.

Bella estaba con los niños cuando fueron a buscarla. Angeline la sustituiría y ella tenía que ir inmediatamente a los aposentos de Esme. No le dijeron nada más, pero la expresión de la mujer le indicó claramente que algo grave estaba pasando. Vio la misma expresión en los rostros de las sirvientas y eunucos que se encontró por el camino. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y se sentía casi enferma cuando entró en los aposentos de Esme. Supo instintivamente que había pasado algo. Un grupo de sirvientes y el anciano médico estaban junto a su cama. Los sirvientes se separaron para dejarle paso y Katrina se acercó a ella.

—Han herido al príncipe. Cuando me lo dijeron, pedí que lo trajeran aquí para que pudieras atenderlo. No habría sido adecuado que tú hubieses ido a sus aposentos.

Jasper estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados. Ella pudo ver los cortes y moratones en la cara y una pierna estaba torcida con un ángulo muy raro, como si estuviera rota. Tenía la cabeza y el pecho vendado y la venda del pecho estaba manchada de sangre.

—Está vivo —le comunicó el doctor Alí—. La respiración es débil, pero puede hablar y os ha llamado, mi señora.

Bella se inclinó sobre el joven príncipe y le tocó la frente. Tenía frío y supo que el dolor tenía que ser espantoso porque las heridas eran graves y abundantes. Él abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—Encabecé la carga, pero nos tiraron rocas para bloquear el paso… —se atragantó y los labios se le mancharon con sangre—. Dile a mi padre que no fue culpa de Edward. Me previno del desfiladero y me dijo que fuéramos por el camino más largo… yo no le hice caso.

—Jasper … —le cayeron unas lágrimas en la cara del príncipe—. Se lo diré.

—Quería que mi padre viera que soy tan fuerte y valiente como Edward… —dejó escapar un ligero lamento.

Bella le enjugó la frente y miró al médico.

—Le duele mucho, ¿no hay algo?

—Puedo aliviarle el dolor —contestó el médico—, pero no me deja. Quiere hablar con su padre.

—¿Han ido a buscar al califa?

—Si, pero está rezando y nadie se atreve a molestarlo.

—Hay que decírselo inmediatamente —Bella miró a Esme—. Tienes que ir. Tiene que venir inmediatamente.

—A Carlisle no le gusta que le molesten cuando está meditando.

—Dime dónde está e iré yo.

—Se te necesita aquí. Iré.

Bella volvió con el príncipe. Estaba temblando, tenía convulsiones y la expresión del médico le indicó que era grave. Se inclinó y le secó la frente febril. Él dejó escapar un ligero grito y le agarró la mano. Bella lo sujetó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba la frente.

—Pronto te sentirás mejor —le tranquilizó ella—. Tu padre vendrá y el doctor Alí te dará algo para aliviar el dolor.

—Dile a mi padre que morí bien…

—No, Jasper -Bella tragó saliva—. No vas a morir. Tienes que ponerte bien por tu esposa y tu padre. Te quieren mucho. Edward te quiere.

—Edward te quiere a ti —Jasper le sonrió—. Eres como mi madre. Edward es afortunado.

Se atragantó y un hilillo de sangre le cayó por la comisura de los labios.

—No… —Bella dejó escapar un sollozo—. No…

—Ha muerto con valor. Ha muerto como un hombre. Irá al paraíso.

Bella levantó la mirada y vio al califa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Qué había oído? No se había dado cuenta de que había entrado en la habitación. Se apartó y dejó que él ocupara su sitio. Esme la llamó y salieron a la estancia que comunicaba con el jardín.

—Carlisle querrá llorar su muerte solo.

—Claro, tenemos que dejarlos juntos. Es una tragedia espantosa.

—Carlisle amaba a Jasper . Se culpará por haberlo dejado luchar.

—Sí, me lo imagino. La insistencia de Carlisle para que Edward gobernara con Jasper había hecho que el joven príncipe se empeñara en ir a luchar. El padre se sentiría culpable y eso multiplicaría por cien el peso del dolor.

Bella volvió sola a sus aposentos. No podía hacer nada más. En el palacio reinaba un silencio aterrador. Todo el mundo sabía que el príncipe había muerto y que el califa estaba llorando su muerte. Bella sabía que Edward no era uno de los que había escoltado al príncipe hasta el palacio. Pasó la noche en los aposentos de él rezando para que volviera sano y salvo, pero no volvió. Por la mañana, fue a ver a Esme y le preguntó sí había alguna noticia.

—¿Has hablado con el califa desde anoche?

Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Ha llevado a Jasper a sus aposentos y está velando su cuerpo. No hablará con nadie. Está esperando que vuelva Edward .

—¿No ha vuelto? —Bella había pensado que quizá estuviese demasiado ocupado con el califa y no hubiera podido llamarla—. ¿Has oído algo desde que los hombres trajeron a Jasper?

—Edward llevó a los hombres a luchar contra las tribus que provocaron la avalancha —contestó Esme —. Les dijo que tenían que vengar al príncipe o morir en el intento. Dicen que su furia era aterradora.

—Quería mucho a Jasper.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía imaginarse lo que estaría sintiendo Edward en ese momento. Había dicho que el príncipe era un joven impetuoso, pero lo quería como a un hermano y se reprocharía lo que había pasado.

—Se vengará de quienes lo han hecho —aseguró Esme con un tono que llamó la atención de Bella.

—Estás preocupada por algo. ¿Quieres contármelo? —le preguntó Bella.

—Creo… —Esme sacudió la cabeza—. No, no estoy segura. Sin embargo, Jamail me dijo que si yo no hacia algo…

—¿Crees que tu hermano puede estar entre quienes provocaron la avalancha? —Bella captó el miedo en sus ojos—. No lo creo. Ya sé que él pensaba que tu hijo tenía que ser el heredero en vez de Jasper, pero…

Bella consiguió contener las palabras que había estado a punto de pronunciar. Era evidente que Esme no sabía lo que había decidido el califa.

—Mi padre fue un buen caudillo de la tribu, pero cuando murió y mi hermano ocupó su lugar, declaró la guerra a otras tribus. Creo que ha estado detrás de los recientes alzamientos. Está celoso del poder que tiene Carlisle . Mi marido no está bien, Bella. Si muriera y mi hijo fuera el heredero, Jamail se adueñaría de todo esto porque podría darme órdenes y nadie podría impedírselo.

—Yo lo haría.

Las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta al oír la voz de Edward.

Bellan dejó escapar un grito de alegría y fue a dirigirse hacia él, pero la expresión de su rostro la detuvo. Parecía enojado, con una mirada fría y desolada. A ella se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Desde cuándo sabéis que vuestro hermano ha conspirado para traicionar al hijo del califa, señora? —preguntó Edward.

Esme se quedó pálida. Abrió los ojos por el miedo y sus manos se crisparon en los costados.

—Yo no sé nada. Él dijo… Le conté a Bella que quería que convenciera a Carlisle para que nombrara heredero a mi hijo, pero me negué. Yo… yo tenía miedo de él, pero cuando Bella entró, se marchó y no ha vuelto.

—¿Sabías lo que tramaba y no te pareció conveniente decírmelo?

Edward miró a Bella con unos ojos tan gélidos que ella se estremeció.

—No podía deciros nada —contestó Bella . Aun así, al decirlo se acordó de que había captado algo amenazante en Jamail.

—Si alguna de las dos me lo hubiera contado, quizá se hubiera podido evitar esta tragedia —miró a una y después a la otra—. Hemos luchado contra las tribus y las hemos derrotado, pero el cabecilla escapó. No sabíamos a quién buscar, pero ahora creo que sabemos dónde encontrar al hombre que asesinó al príncipe Jasper . Lo capturaremos y castigaremos —Edward miró a Esme con desprecio—. Habéis traicionado a vuestro marido… En cuanto a ti, Bella , me ocuparé de ti más tarde. Las dos quedáis confinadas en vuestros aposentos. No podréis visitaros. No tendréis privilegio alguno hasta que este asunto haya terminado.

—Edward, Esme es mi amiga. No quiso perjudicar a nadie.

—Haz lo que te he dicho, Bella —los ojos de Edward dejaron escapar un destello de ira—. Vete a tus aposentos y quédate allí hasta que te llame.

Bella levantó la cabeza, se acercó a Esme y la abrazó.

—No temas, amiga, sé que eres inocente.

Miró a Edward con desdén, se dio la vuelta y salió lentamente de la habitación. Evidentemente, Edward estaba sufriendo mucho, pero no debería culpar a Esme de lo que había pasado. Ella no podía dominar a su hermano y Jasper se había buscado su propio destino; si hubiera hecho caso a Edward , no habría caído en esa trampa.

Bella contuvo las lágrimas, no iba a llorar. El hombre que amaba parecía haberse esfumado y su sitio lo había ocupado un desconocido de mirada despiadada.

—Eres un gran guerrero y estoy en deuda contigo —Carlisle invitó a Edwarda que se sentara con él en sus aposentos privados—. Sé que Jasper no hizo caso de tus advertencias para que no atacara por el desfiladero y te eximo de toda culpa. Debería haberle prohibido que fuera contigo, pero lo habría deshonrado. Estaba dispuesto a demostrar su valía y no habría podido retenerlo contra su voluntad toda la vida.

—Su muerte me duele tanto como a vos, mi señor. Sé que es una pérdida espantosa.

Carlisle agitó una mano como si quisiera quitarle importancia, pero un músculo se crispó levemente en su sien.

—Tengo más hijos, aunque no quiero a ninguno como quería a Jasper. Ninguna de mis esposas me ha dado un hijo varón, aunque tengo muchos de las mujeres del harén. No quiero que ninguno sea mi heredero, si bien Abdulla es un hijo bueno y devoto. Sólo tiene dieciséis años, pero creo que va a tomar el sendero de la religión -Carlisle suspiró—. Jasper era el heredero que había elegido.

—Era el hijo de Anna, vuestra primera esposa —comentó Edward con tono pensativo—. Hubo otro hijo, un hijo que os arrebataron cuando era un bebé. Jasper me lo contó una vez y sé que os apena.

—Fue culpa mía. Me empeñé en llevarlo a visitar a mi primo y lo secuestraron allí. Anna nunca me perdonó su pérdida y yo me culpé a mí mismo.

—¿Lo habéis buscado?

—Mandé hombres para que lo buscaran, pero mes tras mes volvían sin haber encontrado su rastro -Carlisle entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No he dicho nada porque no tenía la certeza, pero uno de los prisioneros intentó salvar la vida diciendo que podía revelar el paradero de vuestro hijo perdido. Juró que lo habían vendido como esclavo. Carlisle se inclinó hacía delante con una mirada atenta y ávida.

—Si tiene esa información, lo perdonaré.

—Hay un niño al que conocí en la subasta de esclavos donde compré a Bella y a su prima. Al principio no estuve seguro, pero noté el parecido inmediatamente, aunque no me atreví a hablar.

—¿Pensaste que Jasper podría detestar a otro rival?

—No puedo estar seguro de que ese niño sea vuestro hijo, pero podéis juzgarlo vos mismo.

—Tráemelo. Lo veré.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, fue hasta la puerta y dio una orden al eunuco que estaba fuera. Luego, volvió junto al califa.

—Hay un asunto relativo al cabecilla de los rebeldes que quiero tratar con vos.

—Creí que dijiste que había escapado.

—Sí, pero creo que sé dónde puedo encontrarlo.

—Encontrarlo y matarlo.

—¿Sea quien sea?

—Aunque sea uno de mis hijos o mi primo. Lo quiero muerto —las manos del califa temblaron por la emoción.

—Obedeceré vuestro deseo, mi señor.

—Pienso comunicar que ahora tienes el poder absoluto —le dijo el califa— . Mañana será día de luto y después me retiraré de todos los asuntos de gobierno. El poder estará en tus manos. Si necesitas consejo… No terminó la frase porque se abrió la puerta y un niño entró.

—¿Me habéis llamado, mi señor? —preguntó Seth con nerviosismo por estar ante el califa—. ¿Os he disgustado?

—No, seth,, no me has disgustado —contó Edward—. Acércate, por favor, para que el califa pueda verte.

Seth se acercó con cierto miedo. El califa extendió la mano para que se acercara más.

—Déjame que te vea.

Seth se acercó más. El califa se inclinó hacia delante, lo agarró del brazo y lo miró a la cara. Lo miró fijamente un buen rato, luego, miró a Edward y las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas.

—Es el hijo de Anna —confirmó con la voz áspera por la emoción—. Es el hermano de Jasper.

—No entiendo, señor —replicó seth mirando fijamente a Edward—. Soy el hijo de una esclava.

—No, ella no era tu madre. Los hombres de una tribu te arrebataron de tu padre cuando eras un bebé —le aclaró Edward —. Pensaron matarte, pero una mujer esclava te escondió y te adoptó como propio. A ella la vendieron más tarde a un amo nuevo y os llevaron a Argel, donde volvieron a venderos. Cuando compraron a tu madre en la subasta, el propietario nuevo no te quería y la esposa del vendedor de esclavos se quedó contigo. Sospeché la verdad en cuanto te vi, pero no pude tener la certeza hasta hace poco. Eres el hijo del califa y él te dirá cuál es tu futuro.

—Siéntate a mi lado —le pidió Carlisle con una mirada rebosante de cariño—. Me visitarás todos los días, pero también tendrás unos tutores que te enseñarán todo lo que tienes que saber. Algún día, serás califa, pero, hasta entonces, Edward será tu superior y tienes que jurar obedecerlo y ser leal a él. Cuando él crea que eres suficientemente mayor y juicioso, te entregará el mando. ¿Lo aceptas en juramento?

Seth miró a Edward y asintió con la cabeza.

—Edward ha sido como un padre para mí. Nadie, salvo mi señor, me ha tratado con amabilidad. Siempre lo honraré y obedeceré. Lo juro por mi vida.

—Entonces, te reconozco como mi hijo desaparecido y encontrado. Cuando hayan pasado dos semanas de luto por el príncipe Jasper , lo celebraremos.

Edward recibirá al manto de caudillo de mis manos y tú serás mi hijo y su pupilo —Carlisle se llevó la mano al pecho y cerró los ojos un momento—. Seth puede quedarse un rato conmigo si quiere. Mi buen amigo, sé que tienes que hacer muchas cosas. Hay que honrar a Jasper como a sus antepasados… y queda el asunto de los castigos.

—Sí, mi señor, me ocuparé inmediatamente i—Edward se arrodilló y sonrió a Seth —. Cuida a tu padre. No está bien y tiene que descansar.

—Sí, mi señor.

Edward se marchó y fue hacia el cuerpo de guardia con el ceño fruncido. No le había dicho a Carlisle que el hermano de Esme estaba implicado en el asesinato del príncipe, pero cuando hubiera hecho prisionero a Jamail ben Rachid, se enteraría de la verdad. Bella estaba enfadada porque se había dirigido con mucha frialdad a Esme, pero no entendía que había muchas conspiraciones contra el califa y sus hijos. Esme se debía a su marido. Si sospechaba que su hermano estaba conspirando contra Carlisle , tenía que habérselo dicho. Si lo hubiera hecho, no le habría reprochado nada, pero… Jamail ya estaba condenado a muerte cuando lo capturaran, sin embargo ¿cuál sería la sentencia del califa para su esposa?

Esme era su favorita y Edward esperó que eso fuese suficiente para librarla del castigo. Por el momento, no diría nada, pero cuando Carlisle se enterara de que su hermano había provocado la avalancha, su ira no tendría límites.

Edward se había enfurecido cuando oyó a Esme y Bella hablando de la conspiración que había significado la espantosa muerte del príncipe. Había reprochado a Bella que no le hubiera contado lo que vio aquel día, pero ella no sabía lo importante que era sofocar la más mínima chispa de rebelión antes de que desencadenara un incendio incontrolable.

Bella no podía sosegarse. No podía leer ni bordar y le habían prohibido dar clase a los niños o visitar a su amiga. Edward se había enfurecido mucho con Esme y con ella. Era injusto que culpara a la esposa del califa de que su hermano estuviera implicado en la rebelión. Deseó haberle comentado su inquietud en su momento, pero habían pasado tantas cosas que le pareció secundario. Esme no apreciaba a su hermano, incluso le tenía miedo.

No estaría bien que la castigaran por algo que había hecho Jamail sin el conocimiento o consentimiento de ella.

Bella sintió un escalofrío al acordarse de la mirada desolada que vio en los ojos de Edward cuando las sorprendió hablando. Le pareció un desconocido a quien no le importaba que ella no lo conociera. ¿Qué había pasado para que hubiera cambiado de esa manera? ¿Acaso no lo conocía de verdad?

Se había enamorado de él lentamente al creer que era un hombre justo a pesar de su aspecto severo y su empeño en cumplir la palabra que había dado al califa. Él le había dicho que no le gustaban algunas cosas de la vida que había elegido y le había ofrecido la libertad. Sin embargo, cuando la había mandado a sus aposentos, se había comportado como si ella fuera su esclava. Le había ordenado que no saliera de allí hasta que la llamara y la había privado de sus privilegios, como a Esme . No tenía derecho a tratarla con tanta rudeza. Ni Esme ni ella eran responsables de lo que le había pasado a Jasper. Si Jasper no se hubiera empeñado en hacer las cosas a su manera, habría podido volver al palacio como integrante del ejército que Jasper había llevado a la victoria una vez más.

¿Por qué iba a quedarse allí? No era una esclava y no iba a portarse como si lo fuera. Impulsada por un arrebato de rebeldía, fue hasta la puerta que daba al palacio y la abrió. No había nadie de guardia. Evidentemente, Edward había creído que le obedecería con sumisión. Se había equivocado. Él le había dicho que, como su esposa, podría moverse por donde quisiera dentro del palacio. No podía echarse atrás y confinarla en sus aposentos.

La furia y la rebeldía la llevaron a los aposentos de Esme . Sin embargo, cuando el eunuco le abrió la puerta, no encontró a su amiga por ningún lado. ¿La habría llamado su marido? Bella se preguntó si Edward le habría contado al califa lo que sospechaba. ¿Estarían castigando a Esme ?

Bella, inquieta y dispuesta a saber la verdad, salió al jardín que comunicaba con el harén del califa. Pensaba preguntarle a Mellina sí sabía qué estaba pasando, pero se detuvo al ver que la puerta por donde se escapó Rosaalie estaba abierta de par en par. Fue a investigar llevada por la curiosidad. Vio unas herramientas de jardinería tiradas junto a la puerta, pero no había ni rastro del eunuco que tenía que estar allí de guardia.

Miró al otro lado de la puerta con el corazón acelerado. No vio a nadie, ni nadie la llamó. Bella vaciló, pero salió. Se tapó la cabeza y la cara con el pañuelo. Avanzó vacilantemente por un sendero y llegó a un patio. Miró alrededor convencida de que alguien le daría el alto, pero no había nadie. Siguió por distintos patios y jardines y llegó al sitio donde se celebraron los festejos. Vio las puertas que atravesaron Rosalie y ella la noche que llegaron al palacio acompañadas por el príncipe Jasper . Solían estar cerradas y vigiladas, pero, por algún misterioso motivo, también estaban abiertas.

Volvió a mirar alrededor y vio un tumulto. Parecía como si hubieran llevado a unos prisioneros. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que iban a castigarlos. Había dos atados a unos postes de madera y un eunuco enorme con un látigo estaba delante de ellos. Sus ojos aterrados asimilaron la escena y se dio cuenta de que el hombre al mando era Edward . Sintió un nudo de espanto en la garganta cuando él dio la orden y vio que el eunuco los azotaba sin piedad.

—¡No! ¡Es de bárbaros!

Edward se dio la vuelta y la vio. Su sorpresa dio paso inmediatamente a la furia y se dirigió hacia ella con una expresión gélida e inescrutable. La agarró de la muñeca y empezó a llevarla hacia el palacio. El castigo continuó detrás de ella. Se tapó la boca con la mano que le quedaba libre y los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas. Edward no la soltó mientras la arrastraba hacia el palacio en silencio. No la miró hasta que llegaron a sus aposentos.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le preguntó con rabia—. No volverás a hacer algo así. ¿Me has oído?

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró desafiantemente.

—Creí que erais distinto. Creí que los demás os importaban, pero sois tan cruel como el califa.

—Cállate, Bella . Si dices una palabra más, tendré que castigarte.

—¿Qué me haríais? ¿Me dejaríais en el calabozo sin comida ni agua o me azotaríais como a esos desdichados?

—Esos desdichados, como tú los llamas, son algunos de los rebeldes. Los están castigando como se merecen —Edward la miró con ira—. ¿Qué hacías allí?

—Fui a buscar a Esme, pero no estaba en sus aposentos. La puerta del jardín del harén estaba abierta. Llegué hasta ese sitio.

—¿Intentabas escapar?

—¿Qué pasaría si lo hubiera hecho? —contestó ella con rabia—. ¿Me azotaríais? ¿Me condenaríais a muerte? ¿Me venderíais a otro señor?

—No seas ridícula. Sabes que nunca sería tan despiadado contigo.

—¿Por qué? Sólo soy una esclava más en el palacio. Me habéis prohibido ver a Esme y nos habéis amenazado.

—Debiste haberme contado lo que viste y oíste, Bellla. Si Jamail es el responsable, y estoy seguro de que lo es, lo capturaremos y castigaremos.

—Lo azotaréis como a esos hombres… —Bella captó la expresión de sus ojos—. No, lo ejecutaréis. ¿Cómo podrás hacerlo, Edward? Creí que querías que las cosas fuesen distintas cuando fueras califa.

—Me nombrarán muy pronto. Carlisle ya no quiere acarrear el peso del gobierno. Tengo que administrar justicia. Los hombres que viste azotar son afortunados. Podría haberlos condenado a muerte. Fui compasivo.

—¿Compasivo…? —Bella lo miró con desprecio—. No eres el hombre que creía que eras. Creí que te amaba, pero no te conocía.

—Entonces, es una suerte que lo hayas descubierto a tiempo. Te quedarás aquí y esta vez hablo en serio. Cuando tenga tiempo, hablaremos de lo que va a pasar contigo.

—No soy una esclava. No se me tratará como a tal.

—Estás comportándote como una niña mimada —le avisó Edward—. Como te niegas a obedecerme y no quieres quedarte donde estarás a salvo, pondré una guardia en la puerta. No podrás salir de tus aposentos hasta que yo lo diga. Es por tu bien, Bella. Si me hubieras obedecido, no habrías presenciado los azotes.

—Podría haberme escapado —replicó ella mirándolo con furia—. Eres como todos los demás, te odio.

Edward la miró fijamente e inclinó la cabeza.

—Te dejaré para que reflexiones, Bella . Has tomado una decisión.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ella se estremeció por el escalofrío que sintió por toda la espina dorsal ¿Qué había querido decir?

Ya estamos en los últimos capítulos de esta historia.


	20. Chapter 20

-Me envían a buscaros, señora.

Bella levantó la mirada de la costura. Durante dos semanas sólo había visto a sus chicas y habían estado abatidas. El palacio estaba de luto por el príncipe y el ambiente de decaimiento se había extendido por todas partes.

—¿Me llama mi señor? ¿Tengo que ir a sus aposentos?

—No mi señora. Tenéis que acompañar a la señora Esme en la celebración de la victoria. Ha terminado el luto y el califa quiere anunciar algo.

—Entiendo —Bella suspiró—. Creo que no quiero asistir, me duele la cabeza.

—El señor Edward ha dicho que tenéis que acompañarme. Tengo que vestiros y llevaros al patio queráis o no. Preferiría no obligaros, mi señora, pero tengo que obedecer.

Bella la miró fijamente. Mellina era muy capaz de emplear la fuerza. Edward la había prevenido. Ella dejó la costura y se levantó a regañadientes.

—Muy bien, me lavaré y vestiré. No hace falta que me intimides, Mellina, sé cuándo me han vencido.

—El señor Edward ha estado muy ocupado, mi señora. Tiene muchas responsabilidades. Todo el mundo dice que será un califa grande y compasivo y somos afortunados de que vaya a ocupar el puesto de Carlisle.

—Si, entiendo que tiene que ser una gran responsabilidad —como de costumbre, todo el mundo sabía lo que estaba pasando aunque el califa no lo hubiera comunicado—. Sé que Edward ha estado ocupado. No lo he visto desde hace dos semanas.

—No deberíais haberos entrometido, mi señora. Cualquier otro hombre os habría azotado por desobedecerle. Vuestro señor fue indulgente. Deberíais estar agradecida.

Bella no replicó. Sabía muy bien que no debería haber visto los azotes ni protestado por lo que ocurría. Le pareció un castigo bárbaro, aunque también supo que si el califa hubiese seguido al mando, podrían haber matado a esos hombres.

—¿Han capturado al cabecilla de la rebelión?

—No puedo decíroslo, mi señora. Prefiero no hablar de las cosas que no son de mi incumbencia.

—Muy bien.

Bella se alejó y se lavó y vistió pensativamente. Sabía que Edward había sido compasivo con ella. Había castigado a aquellos hombres porque tenía que hacerlo si quería dominar a las tribus de las montañas. Si hubiera permitido que no los castigaran, se habrían reído de él y lo habrían considerado débil. Eso habría llevado a otra rebelión. Sin embargo, no podía acostumbrarse a esa lucha permanente y al dolor y la muerte que causaba. No sabía cuál era la solución y se temía que no hubiera ninguna. Las tribus eran feroces y orgullosas y cuando se empezaba un conflicto, seguía de padres a hijos. Carlisle había esperado zanjarlo cuando se casó con Esme, pero su hermano la consideraba un medio para alcanzar un fin; quería ocupar el lugar del califa. Si se le permitía vivir, conspiraría contra Edward y todo aquél que se pusiera en su camino.

Mellina le había llevado una preciosa túnica blanca bordada en oro y un fajín rojo. Bella lo miró fijamente. A Kasim le gustaba el blanco y el rojo. Si usaba sus colores, podría pensar que se había arrepentido. Dudó y eligió una túnica azul turquesa con un fajín dorado. También eligió un pañuelo blanco y dorado para cubrirse la cabeza.

Mellina la miró cuando salió completamente vestida, pero no dijo nada aunque hizo un gesto de censura y fue por delante de Bella mientras salían de sus aposentos. El eunuco que había vigilado la puerta desde que cayó en desgracia ya no estaba allí y eso podía significar que ya no estaba castigada.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella al cabo de un rato—. No es el camino a los aposentos de la señora Esme.

—Está esperándoos con otras señoras en el patio. Ya no es la esposa favorita del califa. Ha vuelto al harén.

—¿Esme también ha caído en desgracia?

—No exactamente —Mellina sacudió la cabeza—. No me corresponde decíroslo, mi señora. Todo se aclarará enseguida.

—Carlisle es injusto. Ella no ha hecho nada malo.

—Habláis precipitadamente, mi señora. No sabéis de lo que habláis.

Bella volvió a sentir un arrebato de ira. Había tenido tiempo para arrepentirse de su pelea con Edward porque era verdad que no debería haber estado allí para ver los azotes y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que tenía que haber disciplina. Vio un pequeño grupo de mujeres que la esperaba. En vez de las risas habituales, parecían abatidas y nerviosas, como si temieran lo que iba a pasarles.

—Esme, ¿te pasa algo? —le preguntó Bella cuando se acercó a ella—. ¿Por qué te han devuelto al harén?

—Carlisle se enfureció porque capturaron a mi hermano. Confesó su culpa y no pidió compasión.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Carlisle lo condenó a muerte, pero yo le supliqué compasión y… el señor Edward ordenó que lo mandaran a galeras durante cinco años. Carlisle dijo que mi hermano había creído que podría gobernar mediante mi hijo porque me había favorecido más que a las demás. Angeline ha ocupado mi puesto y él está pensando qué hacer conmigo.

—Esme… —susurró Bella —. Tiene que saber que no tienes nada que ver con la conspiración de tu hermano.

—Edward me pidió que le dijera todo y yo se lo conté. Carlisle dijo que no me castigaría, pero que tampoco favorecería a mi hijo más que a los demás. Seth es hijo de Anna. Hoy lo aceptará delante de todo el mundo e investirá a Edward con el manto de califa. Carlisle se retirará, quizá, a un palacio, a otro palacio más cerca de la capital. Quiere que lo dejen en paz para morir… — Esme dejó escapar un ligero sollozo—. No me importa no ser ya la favorita, pero me gustaría que me llevara con él. Lo amo y me quedaría con él hasta el final.

—Quizá sea comprensivo. Tiene que saber que no conspiraste contra él.

—Él dice que mi hermano se habría servido de Ahmed y de mí para reclamar el poder. Me gustaría no haber tenido ese hijo. Si hubiera sido una hija, Jamail no habría conspirado para hacerse con el poder mediante ella.

—No te culpes… —Bella le apretó la mano—. A lo mejor, después del día de hoy, el califa puede ceder y llevarte con él cuando se retire.

Esme esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Las mujeres estaban dirigiéndose hacia el patio, donde habían instalado unos toldos para protegerlas del sol. Bella miró hacia donde estaba sentado el califa y vio al niño que conoció en la subasta de esclavos. Era una historia muy rara. Se lo habían arrebatado al califa cuando era un bebé y lo había recuperado más de diez años después. También vio a Edward sentado a la derecha del califa y se le encogió el corazón. Cuando él la miró, ella intentó sonreír, pero tenía los labios paralizados. La observó detenidamente y frunció el ceño al comprobar que sus ropajes eran de color turquesa y que no eran los blancos que él le había mandado.

Ella sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento por haberle desobedecido. Había sido una descortesía y deseó no haberlo hecho, pero ya era tarde para lamentarlo.

Las mujeres tomaron asiento. Se celebraron las exhibiciones de baile, música y distintos tipos de destreza y valor como la otra los jenízaros y exhibieron su osadía al montar a pelo, sin riendas y poniéndose de pie sobre los caballos.

Después de los vítores, el califa se levantó y se hizo el silencio. Al parecer, no iba a haber lucha libre. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco delicado y comprendió que el festejo fuese más corto que lo habitual. Él levantó la mano y todo el mundo contuvo el aliento.

—Querido pueblo y amigos —empezó Carlisle —, hemos llorado al príncipe que ya está entre sus antepasados y en brazos de Dios. Vivirá en el paraíso. Había esperado que gobernara con el consejo del señor Edward como hermano suyo y califa también, pero me lo han arrebatado —hizo una pausa con el rostro pálido por el dolor—. He perdido un hijo, pero he recuperado otro que había perdido hacía muchos años. Edward, mi amigo e hijo adoptivo, lo encontró y me lo ha devuelto. Un día será vuestro califa, pero el señor Edward será vuestro califa hasta que mi hijo sea suficientemente mayor y juicioso. Lo he elegido como heredero y tendrá el mando absoluto a partir de hoy. Yo me retiraré a rezar durante mis últimos días. Os pido que seáis leales a vuestro señor Edward.

Se hizo un silencio, hasta que los jenízaros estallaron en gritos de alegría y los demás empezaron a acompañarlos poco a poco. El califa sonrió y se sentó. A Bella le pareció que había temblado un poco, como si se hubiera quedado casi sin fuerzas. Le pareció que las dos semanas anteriores y la tristeza lo habían envejecido y estaba claramente enfermo. Edward se levantó y empezaron a aclamarlo. Los jenízaros estaban encantados de que uno de los suyos fuese califa y Bella se dio cuenta de lo querido que era. Él levantó la mano y se hizo el silencio. También lo respetaban.

—Amigos, la confianza del califa me honra y haré todo lo que pueda para gobernaros con justicia y prudencia. Mi señor Carlisle ha sido mi amigo y mi…

No pudo terminar porque un hombre surgió entre el público y se dirigió hacia el estrado. Se oyó una exclamación de espanto cuando se pudo ver el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano y sus intenciones fueron evidentes.

—¡No, Jamail! —gritó Esme mientras se levantaba y empezaba a correr hacia él—. No lo hagas.

—Esme…

Bella se dio cuenta de que pensaba abalanzarse sobre su hermano para que no llevara a cabo sus intenciones asesinas. Fue como una pesadilla lenta y agónica. Jamail levantó el brazo y clavó el cuchillo en el pecho de su hermana. Ella se levantó inmediatamente y corrió hacia su amiga.

—¡No, Bella ! Oyó el grito angustiado de Esme , pero ya la había alcanzado.

Esme estaba de rodillas y tenía una mano en el hombro. La hoja del cuchillo se había desviado por las joyas que llevaba y le había cortado el hombro, que sangraba abundantemente.

—Esme… —Bella se arrodilló a su lado, se quitó el pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza y lo presionó contra la herida—. No te pasará nada. Sólo es un corte…

Notó una mano de hierro en el brazo que la levantó implacablemente. Miró fijamente a los ojos enloquecidos del prisionero que había escapado y Bella contuvo el aliento para rezar. Tenía que permanecer serena porque Jamail estaba fuera de sí. Al menos, tenía que intentarlo.

—Si me matas, también morirás —le advirtió con más tranquilidad de la que sentía—. El califa ha sido compasivo, pero…

—Cállate, mujer de Satán —le espetó Jamail—. Es posible que hayas hechizado a Edeard, pero no me hechizarás a mí.

—Suéltala —la voz de Edward retumbó en todo el patio—. Suéltala, Jamail, enfréntate a mí como un hombre.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Me matarás, pero antes veras morir a tu mujer.

—Te prometo una cosa —siguió Edward —. Enfréntate a mí en un combate y si ganas, cumplirás tus deseos. Si me matas, serás el califa.

—No… —pidió Bella. Sin embargo, la arrojaron con tanta violencia que cayó de rodillas. Mellina fue y se la llevó mientras otras dos mujeres sujetaban a Esme y le llevaban apresuradamente dentro del palacio.

—Tengo que quedarme —insistió Bella —. Tengo que ver luchar a mi señor. Tengo que estar aquí si me necesita.

Uno de los jenízaros había arrojado un escudo y una espada a Edward. Edward dio una orden y también arrojaron un escudo y una espada para que los recogiera Jamail. Edward se había quitado la túnica y los músculos se pusieron en tensión debajo de la piel dorada. Desnudo hasta la cintura, sólo con las calzas y las botas, tomó el escudo con la mano izquierda y la espada larga y curva con la derecha.

Jamail también había recogido sus armas y se volvió hacia Edward con un destello en los ojos. Se abalanzó sobre él con la esperanza de sorprenderlo, pero Rdward estaba preparado y lo rechazó con el escudo. Se miraron con cautela y dando vueltas hasta que Jamail volvió a atacar. Edward volvió a defenderse con el escudo y lo empujó con tanta fuerza que Jamail se desequilibró y estuvo a punto de caerse. Edward habría podido abalanzarse sobre él, pero esperó para que Jamail se repusiera. Esa vez fue más prudente y volvieron a dar vueltas. Entonces, Jamail lanzó un golpe, Edward lo detuvo y levantó el brazo izquierdo con tanta fuerza que el escudo de Jamail salió volando. Uno de los espectadores lo recogió, pero no se lo devolvió. Jamail soltó una maldición y sujetó la espada con las dos manos mientras volvía a embestir a Edward . Edward tiró su escudo para equilibrar el combate.

Bella tenía el corazón en la boca mientras observaba y oía el choque del acero contra el acero. Casi no se había atrevido a ver los combates de Edward contra los gladiadores, pero en ese momento captó la diferencia. Los combates que había ganado Edward habían sido entre amigos que luchaban para demostrar la destreza y la fuerza de cada uno. Ese era un combate a vida o muerte.

Jamail era fuerte, pero ella se había dado cuenta de que la destreza y la cabeza fría de Edward estaban dándole ventaja. Estaba cansando poco a poco a su oponente. Jamail estaba sudando y sus golpes eran cada vez más violentos y desordenados para intentar herir de muerte a la máquina de pelear que era Edward. Los minutos pasaban y él paraba o esquivaba todas las acometidas de Jamail, que empezaban a ser menos efectivas. La superior destreza de Edward era evidente. Era como un dios vengativo que empezó a lanzar golpe tras golpe y obligó a retroceder a Jamail hasta que su espalda topó con la pared.

—Mátalo… Mátalo —empezó a corear la multitud que saboreaba la victoria. Bella contuvo el aliento cuando, súbitamente, Jamail soltó la espada, cayó de rodillas sobre el polvo rojo y levantó la cabeza como si lo desafiara a que lo matara. Edward enarboló la espada, pero luego bajó el brazo.

—No mereces que manche mi espada con tu sangre. Irás a galeras hasta que mueras —dijo Edward antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de él. Bella notó el escozor de las lágrimas.

—Edward… —susurró ella mientras empezaba a andar hacia él—. Edward, mi amor… —entonces, vio que Jamail tenía un puñal en la mano—. ¡Detrás! Asesino…

Edward se dio la vuelta, pero uno de los jenízaros lanzó una lanza antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Lo atravesó y al traidor cayó de bruces en medio de un charco de sangre. Edward miró un instante el cuerpo inerte de Jamail y se dio la vuelta hacia Bella, quien corría hacia él.

—¿Entiendes ahora que no siempre es prudente mostrar compasión?

—Debiste haberlo matado —contestó ella con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas—. Perdóname, mi amor. No lo sabía, no lo entendía.

Edward dio una zancada, la estrechó contra el pecho y la besó entre exclamaciones de alegría. Se dio la vuelta hacia los jenízaros entre risas, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al estrado, donde la dejó antes de volverse hacia la multitud.

—Es mi señora Bella. Será mi esposa y los dos cuidaremos a nuestro pueblo e intentaremos ofreceros paz y prosperidad a todos.

Los jenízaros los vitorearon mientras golpeaban el suelo con los pies. Ya habían retirado el cuerpo de Jamail y un grupo de bailarines saltó a la arena para entretenerlos. Mellina se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Bella se dirigió a Edward.

—La señoraEsme me llama y el ca… señor Carlisle me pide que acuda.

—Entonces, tienes que ir. Yo iré enseguida —le dijo Edward con los ojos nublados por la pasión—. Esta noche irás conmigo… o ¿quieres que vaya yo contigo?

—Nos encontraremos en el patio —contestó ella—. Disculpadme, mi señor, pero tengo que irme. La herida de Esme era leve y la curó en seguida, pero el califa estaba muy débil. No había tenido fuerzas para quedarse a ver la pelea y acompañó a su todavía querida esposa a los aposentos que habían sido de ella. Estaba tumbado en su cama rodeado por médicos y amigos. Bella había tranquilizado a Esme, quien restó importancia a su herida y quiso que la dejaran sentarse con Carlisle durante las que, seguramente, serían sus últimas horas. No pidieron a Bella que los acompañara, pero ella sabía Edward querría pasar algún tiempo con su amigo. Sola en sus aposentos, cenó unos melocotones y unos dátiles y luego salió al jardín para esperar sentada a Edward.

Disculpen por no haber subido capítulos desde hace mucho* se pone triste.

Como ya saben, esta es una adaptación y por algún tiempo perdí el libro :( Lo bueno que después de buscarlo por todos mis archivos ¡ lo he encontrado! Les dejoblos capítulos restantes, solo falta el epílogo.


	21. Chapter 21

Era tarde cuando por fin él llegó y ella había empezado a pensar que quizá se quedara toda la noche con su amigo, pero vio su imponente figura que se acercaba cuando empezaba a anochecer. Ella llevaba la ropa que él le había mandado antes y se levantó del banco.

—Has llegado. Pensé que no ibas a venir.

-Carlisle está dormido. El final se acerca, pero Esme, Angeline y Seth están con él. Hemos hablado un poco, pero nos hemos dicho todo lo que había que decir. Sabe que cumpliré la promesa que le hice, Bella.

—Ha elegido bien, Edward. Todo el mundo te quiere. Serás un dirigente justo y juicioso.

—Lo dice una mujer que me llamó bárbaro y cruel y que dijo que me odiaba —la miró pensativamente—. ¿Lo has pensado bien, Bella? Si te entregas a mí, no te dejaré marchar. Tienes que elegir ahora porque no hay vuelta atrás.

—Tienes que saberlo —replicó ella con delicadeza—. Cuando pensé que podía perderte… No querría vivir si estuvieras muerto.

—Tengo que estar seguro de que lo has entendido, Bella. Cuando Carlisle haya muerto, liberaré a su harén. Las que quieran podrán volver a sus casas y las demás podrán casarse con los jenízaros o quedarse como amigas tuyas, pero no puedo liberar a todos los esclavos de la región. Si decretara su liberación, se produciría un revuelo tremendo. Sólo puedo dar ejemplo. Los sirvientes del palacio quedarán libres y no se traerán más esclavos. Tampoco haré más eunucos. Si un hombre o una mujer elije trabajar para mí, le pagaré un salario justo. Es lo más que puedo hacer y no todo el mundo va a aprobarlo. No puedo acabar con la tradición de que un hombre se case con más de una mujer o que tenga un harén. Es una cuestión religiosa y de cultura y todos los hombres tienen que vivir según sus creencias. Los prisioneros tienen que recibir un castigo y es posible que alguno muera o vaya a galeras.

—Lo entiendo —reconoció ella—. He estudiado los libros que me dejaste y estoy dispuesta a aceptar que muchas de las cosas que creéis son justas y positivas. Si hay cosas que no me gustan, aprenderé a aceptarlas, como hiciste tú.

Edward la tomó de la mano y la condujo a sus aposentos.

—Ha llegado el momento de que te cuente la verdad sobre mí mismo. Bella soy hijo de lord Albert Hadley y heredero de su título, aunque me atrevería a decir que hace tiempo que me desheredó y entregó sus posesiones a su sobrino. Cuando era muy joven, hice amigos en la corte, amigos alocados que bebían, jugaban, iban con prostitutas y se comportaban de forma licenciosa. Reconozco que yo también lo hice un tiempo, pero llegaron demasiado lejos y empecé a sentir náuseas por sus gamberradas.

—¿Pasó algo para que tuvieras que marcharte de Inglaterra?

—Uno de mis amigos secuestró y violó a una joven de buena familia. Ella escapó cuando él se emborrachó y se tiró al río Támesis. Cuando vi que sacaban su cuerpo muerto, juré que no volvería a verlos, pero alguien le dijo a mi padre que yo lo había planeado todo, aunque te juro que no tuve nada que ver con ese sórdido asunto. Mi padre, furioso, me repudió y me dejó sin un penique. Yo tenía una pequeña herencia de mi madre y me compré un barco. Navegué con la intención de comerciar, pero era ingenuo y caí víctima de un buque corsario. Mi tripulación y yo acabamos en una galera, como ya te he contado.

—Vi las cicatrices en tu espalda y en tus hombros —Bella le acarició la mano—. Empecé a entender por qué apreciabas tanto a Carlisle.

—Para mí, fue un padre, más que lord Hadley. Mi padre nunca fue cariñoso y se negó a aceptar mis súplicas para que me entendiera. Carlisle confió en mí y me respetó. Yo le pagué con mi lealtad.

—Pero te exigió una promesa a cambio de mi vida…

—Sí, porque temía que mi amor por ti fuese demasiado grande. No te habría condenado a muerte, Bella. Se dio cuenta desde el principio de que eras la esposa indicada para mí y supo que te amaba. Me obligó a hacer la promesa porque pensó que me llevarías a Inglaterra y ésa era la única manera de retenerme aquí.

—¿Qué harás si elijo volver a Inglaterra?

—Eso me destrozaría —contestó Edward—. Sin embargo, si quieres marcharte, lo organizaré todo. Ya he escrito a tu hermano y lo he invitado a venir. Le dije que ibas a ser mi esposa. ¿Crees que vendrá?

—No lo sé. Richard vive en Londres y va poco por sus posesiones en el campo. No creo que haga un viaje hasta aquí para verme —Bella frunció el ceño—. Puede creer que estoy echada a perder… que no soy responsabilidad suya.

—¿Te importaría no volver a ver a tu familia?

—Sí, un poco —reconoció ella—. Si pudieras volver a Inglaterra, habría preferido vivir allí, pero no puedes ir y yo no me marcharé sin ti.

—Debería… enviarte allí —afirmó Edward con la voz quebrada por la emoción—. Es injusto que te retenga aquí, donde no puedes ser tan libre como en Inglaterra… pero te amo demasiado para dejar que te marches. Mi vida quedaría vacía sin ti. Nada tiene sentido para mí sin ti, Bella.

—Prométeme que nunca me enviarás a Inglaterra —Bella se estrechó contra él con un arrebato de pasión—. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo, Edward. Tienes que creerme.

—Entonces, me perteneces y estarás siempre conmigo.

Edward se inclinó y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio. La tumbó entre las sábanas de seda y se sentó a su lado para besarla en los labios.

—Te he imaginado muchas veces aquí. Te he deseado conmigo durante muchas noches solitarias. ¿Estás preparada para ser mía, Bella?

—Sabes que sí —ella sonrió y separó los labios provocadoramente—. Tómame, Edward. Conviérteme en tu mujer. Quiero ser tuya para siempre.

—Mi querida Bella —susurró él besándola—. Te adoro. Adoro tu carácter, tu valor, tu dignidad… tu precioso cuerpo —le desató el nudo del fajín—. ¿Por qué no te pusiste mis colores hoy? ¿Fue para fastidiarme?

—Fue por mi ridículo orgullo —contestó ella entre risas, mientras lo ayudaba a que le quitara la ropa—. Si no lo hubieses mandado, me habría puesto unos ropajes blancos que había elegido y un pañuelo rojo.

—Tengo que recordarlo —comentó Edward arqueando las cejas—. Eres muy hermosa, Bella . ¿Cómo pude considerar a tu prima el primer premio?

—No soy hermosa —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Es que te has acostumbrado a mi normalidad.

Bella lo observó mientras se desvestía. Tenía un cuerpo estilizado y fuerte y su piel dorada sólo mostraba las leves cicatrices blancas que evidenciaban todo lo que había soportado y las batallas en las que había participado.

—Eres hermoso como un dios griego.

—¿Dónde has visto imágenes de dioses griegos? —le preguntó él mientras se inclinaba para besarla en los labios—. ¿Tengo que recordarte que eres le esposa del califa y no puedes tener ojos para otros hombres?

—Fue hace mucho, en la biblioteca de mi padre —susurró ella—. No puedo ver a otro hombre, Edward. Nunca he amado a otro hombre ni he deseado yacer con él. Sin embargo, todavía no soy tu esposa.

—Sí lo eres. Quizá no hayamos celebrado la ceremonia todavía, pero en el patio prometiste amarme y tomaste mi mano como nuestros antepasados consideraban suficiente. Eso significa que eres mía. Siempre serás mía. No permitiré que te marches.

Bella separó los labios y él la besó. Las lenguas se rozaron como si se deleitaran con ardor. El corazón se le desbocó cuando él le acarició un muslo y su boca descendió hasta los pezones para lamérselos hasta que se endurecieron por el placer. Sus besos fueron descendiendo y ella se arqueó, se estremeció por el deseo, se elevó para presionarse contra la mano de él que la acariciaba entre los muslos y había encontrado el centro húmedo. Sus besos descendieron más y su lengua le lamió delicadamente la ligera protuberancia hasta que ella jadeó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

—Edward… —ella susurró su nombre arrastrada por un torbellino—. Edward, te amo…

Entonces, ella notó su peso y su poderosa erección que intentaba abrirse paso entre los muslos. Él entró con una acometida y ella notó un repentino dolor. Edward retrocedió un poco al notar la tensión de ella y se quedó inmóvil, pero ella elevó las caderas para alcanzar el placer que le había anunciado con las caricias de antes.

—Entra hasta adentro —susurró ella—. Quiero sentirte dentro. Quiero ser parte de ti.

—Grita si te hago daño.

Ella apoyó la boca en su hombro y saboreó el sabor salado de su sudor cuando entró. Efectivamente, le dolió un poco porque era virgen y él poderoso. Sin embargo, se aferró a él y dejó que su cuerpo se disolviera en la oleada de placer y amor que los dominaba a los dos. Cuando se vacío dentro de ella. Bella lloró de placer, lo estrechó contra sí y notó las lágrimas en las mejillas.

—Te he hecho daño. Ha sido excesivo para ser la primera vez.

—No —replicó ella con la cara contra su pecho—. Era lo que quería. El dolor se pasará.

—La próxima vez, será mejor —susurró él acariciándole el pelo y estrechándola contra sí con una pierna—. Te deseaba demasiado, pero la próxima vez, será mejor.

Bella se despertó y notó la cama fría a su lado. Edward se había levantado temprano y la había dejado dormida. Se estiró y se sintió feliz, casi demasiado perezosa para levantarse. Se rió y se destapó. La vida era demasiado placentera para desperdiciarla en la cama sí Edward no estaba con ella. Sabía que Edward tendría cientos de obligaciones como califa porque también era comandante en jefe de los jenízaros. Pasaría por la enfermería antes de ir a dar la clase. Quería demostrar que era tan laboriosa como su marido.

Fue a sus aposentos, se lavó y se vistió con una túnica y unos pantalones blancos y un pañuelo rojo sobre los hombros. Salió, llegó a la enfermería y se cubrió la cabeza con el pañuelo, aunque no se tapó la cara como hacían otras mujeres.

Visitó a los enfermos, revisó las jarras de agua, las camas y los suelos y ordenó que cambiaran tres vendajes. Todo el mundo se apresuraba a obedecerla con una sonrisa que certificaba que estaban encantados con el nombramiento de Edward .

Los cuidados estaban en manos de hombres y mujeres, pero ella pensó que podía empezar a instruir a hombres y mujeres jóvenes para que aprendieran las ideas que ella ponía en práctica. Aunque sabía poco de medicina,

Bella creía que mantener limpios a los pacientes, la ropa de cama, las vestimentas y todo el sitio era tan importante como los brebajes del médico. Edward era el califa y podría crear escuelas de medicina y enfermería. A Bella le complacía mucho pensar en todo el bien que podía hacerse. Edward no cambiaría las costumbres, pero podía hacer mejoras. Después de la enfermería, fue a dar clase y pasó un par de horas con los niños. Estaba allí cuando un eunuco fue a preguntarle si iría a visitar a Esme a sus aposentos.

—¿Ha vuelto a sus aposentos?

—Sí, mi señora —contestó el eunuco.

Cuando fue a ver a Esme, la encontró con un brazo en cabestrillo, pero con un aspecto más feliz.

—¿Qué tal está el señor Carlisle esta mañana? —le preguntó Bella.

—Mucho mejor. Todos pensamos que podía morir anoche, pero mejoró al amanecer y esta mañana dice que se encuentra descansado —contestó Esme con una sonrisa—. Lo acompañaré allí donde vaya a retirarse. Ya no está enfadado conmigo. Además, quiere compensarme por su falta de consideración y me ha organizado una visita al bazar para esta tarde. Me ha dado una bolsa con oro para que podamos comprar lo que queramos. Dime que irás conmigo, por favor. Puede ser la última tarde que pasemos juntas porque iré a casa de mi prima cuando Carlisle muera.

—Claro que iré contigo. Me cubriré bien y le dejaré un mensaje a Edward, pero luego volveré.

—Quiero comprarte un regalo precioso —le dijo Esne con una sonrisa— . Si ayer no me hubieras defendido, creo que Jamail me habría matado. Has sido una buena amiga y me parece una manera de pagar tu delicadeza.

—Hemos compartido muchas penas y dificultades —Bella la abrazó—. Hubo momentos en los que no sabía cómo soportar mi vida aquí, pero tú me ayudaste.

—¿Ya eres feliz?

—Sí, claro. Amo mucho a Edward .

—Y él te ama a ti —Esme le sonrió—. Veo que llevas sus colores. Deberías comprarle algo en el bazar. Algo como un cinturón de cuero bonito o un anillo de oro.

—Sí. Le compraré un recuerdo. Quizá, un cinturón de cuero. La última vez que estuvimos allí vi algunas cosas de cuero muy bien trabajadas.

Bella fue apresuradamente a sus aposentos. Se puso la chilaba azul que llevó la otra vez que estuvieron en el bazar. Podía ver a través del velo, pero le tapaba la cara y el pelo y nadie podía ver su cara. Dejó un mensaje a sus sirvientas y cuando vio a Mellina, le dijo que iba acompañar a Esme al bazar.

—Si mi señor pregunta por mí, dile adonde he ido —le pidió—. No quiero que se pregunte dónde estoy.

¿Qué les pareció este cap?


	22. Chapter 22

-Mira estos anillos —le dijo Esme en un puesto del bazar—. ¿Puedo probarme éste? —le pidió al anciano vendedor.

—Vuestra alteza puede probarse lo que quiera —contestó el hombre con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿Quiere probarse algo la mujer del califa?

—No, gracias —contestó Bella. Se había fijado en un puesto que vendía productos de cuero. Estaba dos puestos más allá y después de admirar el anillo que Katrina se había colocado en la mano derecha, le dijo que iba a acercarse a verlos.

—Me gustaría ver el puesto que vende cosas de cuero, Esme. Deberías comprarte el anillo si te gusta.

—No lo sé —replicó Esme mientras se lo quitaba y señalaba otro para probárselo. Bella sonrió y se alejó. Esme ya se había comprado zapatos, pañuelos y una cadena de oro. Ella, sin embargo, no se había comprado nada todavía. Habían llevado dos sirvientes para que portaran las compras y tres jenízaros armados para protegerlas. Cuando fue al puesto siguiente, uno de los jenízaros la acompañó y los otros dos se quedaron con Esme. El tendero salió a recibirla y la invitó a ver sus productos.

—Tengo más adentro si su alteza quiere verlos.

Bella ojeó los cinturones. Había unos de un cuero muy delicado y tachonados con oro, pero no vio ninguno que le gustara. Edward prefería cosas más sencillas, pero ella quería algo de buena calidad.

—¿Tienes alguno como éste en cuero rojo? —preguntó ella al ver uno muy bonito de cuero marrón—. Me gustaría tachonado, pero sin oro.

El jenízaro lo tradujo y el vendedor sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

—Si su alteza pasa adentro, puedo enseñaros muchas muestras del mejor cuero. Puedo hacer un cinturón como deseéis.

—Muy bien. Me gustaría elegir el cuero y los adornos. ¿Puedo entrar, Rachid?

—Sí, alteza —contestó el jenízaro—. Os acompañaré.

Bella miró a Esme y entró en la tienda. Estaba oscura y olía mucho a cuero sin curtir y tintes. Vio montones de cuero por todos lados, pero ninguno era rojo. El vendedor la llevó a la trastienda. Un montón de piezas de cuero de distintos tonos de rojo captó su atención y se acercó con una exclamación de placer. Eligió tres y cuando se volvió hacia el vendedor para preguntarle si podría hacer un par de botas, vio una sombra que se acercaba a su guardián.

Gritó para avisarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde y Rachid recibió un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

—¿Qué has hecho? —gritó ella. Sin embargo, vio que estaban llevándose al vendedor y se dio cuenta de que dos hombres habían entrado desde una habitación trasera.

—No os pasará nada, lady Bella —la tranquilizó una voz en inglés—. Hemos venido a rescataros.

—No, no quiero…

Una mano le tapó la boca. Ella inhaló algo muy penetrante que le dio náuseas y se desmayó. Notó que alguien la tapaba con una manta y todo se oscureció.

—Por favor, dile a mi señora que venga —le pidió Edward a la sirvienta que le había llevado ropa limpia—. Me gustaría hablar con ella antes de que me vaya a los aposentos del señor Carlisle. Ha vuelto a empeorar y a lo mejor tengo que quedarme con él unas horas.

—La señora Bella no ha vuelto de su visita al bazar, mi señor —replicó la sirvienta.

—¿Cuándo se marchó del palacio? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué no me avisaron? ¿Ha ido sola? ¿Cuánta escolta lleva?

—Creo que ha ido con la señora Esme —contestó la sirvienta—. ¿Queréis que pregunte…?

Un tumulto de voces la interrumpió, la puerta se abrió y uno de los eunucos de Carlisle entró.

—¿Ha empeorado el señor Carlisle? —le preguntó Esme—. ¿Qué pasa, Ninon?

El eunuco parecía asustado y se arrodilló delante de Edward.

—Perdonadme por traer esta noticia, mi señor, pero la señora Esme acaba de volver al palacio. Uno de los jenízaros está herido y la señora Bella ha desaparecido.

Efward sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Han secuestrado a mi señora? Dime inmediatamente qué ha pasado. No te castigaré.

—La señora Esme estaba comprando un anillo. La señora Bella fue al vendedor de cuero, que estaba muy cerca, y entró en la tienda para buscar cuero rojo. Alguien golpeó por detrás a Rachid. No sabe nada más de lo que pasó. El vendedor jura que no sabía nada hasta que apareció un hombre, lo amenazó con un cuchillo y se llevó a vuestra mujer.

—¿Han traído al vendedor de cuero al palacio?

—Sí, mi señor. Está en los calabozos. Llevó a la señora dentro de la tienda y jura que los secuestradores tuvieron que entrar por detrás. Parece verdad porque no se vio nada por la entrada y fue unos minutos antes de que se descubriera la desaparición. La señora Esme ordenó que la buscaran inmediatamente, pero no encontraron ni rastro de vuestra mujer.

Edward apretó los puños.

—Iré inmediatamente. Di a los hombres que quiero que busquen en el pueblo casa por casa y que salga una patrulla para buscar por todos los caminos que lleven a las montañas y a la capital. Tienen que encontrarla.

—Los hombres ya están buscándola, mi señor. En cuanto encontraron a Rachid, se mandó un mensajero a los jenízaros y ya están buscando por el pueblo.

—Yo mismo interrogaré al vendedor. También quiero hablar con la señora Esme. Si se han llevado a Bella como represalia por Jamail…

No terminó la frase y salió con grandes zancadas. Una sensación espantosa de desesperación y pérdida le oprimía el pecho. Sabía que si Bella estaba en manos de las tribus de las montañas, no volvería a verla viva. ¿Por qué habría ido al bazar con tan poca escolta? Tenía que haber sabido que era muy peligroso después del último levantamiento. ¿Era otro ejemplo de su espíritu rebelde o había caído en una trampa? Bella se lamentó y abrió los ojos. Sintió náuseas y se puso de costado para vomitar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía un regusto repulsivo en la boca. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba en un barco. El movimiento oscilante tenía que indicar que el barco estaba moviéndose.

¡Estaba en el mar! Se sentó aterrada, hizo lo posible para enfocar la mirada y miró alrededor. Era un camarote amplio, de los que se reservaban para el capitán y sus oficiales. Se levantó, pero todo se movió y volvió a caer contra la cama con un quejido. Estaba intentando recuperar el equilibrio cuando se abrió la puerta y alguien entró.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó un hombre—. No debes levantarte. Los muy necios te drogaron y has estado inconsciente durante horas.

—¡Richard…! —Bella dejó escapar un grito de alivio al darse cuenta de que era su hermano—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me han traído aquí?

—Llevamos meses buscándote —contestó Richard Sefton-Jones—. Sabíamos dónde estabas después de que Rosalie escapara, pero era imposible saber en qué parte del palacio te tenían cautiva y no podíamos intentar rescatarte. Hemos intentando negociar el pago de un rescate con el sultán, pero se ha negado a recibirme.

—Richard… —Bellla se dejó caer sobre los almohadones—. Tienes que poner rumbo a Estambul inmediatamente. Edward estará preocupado y se enfadará conmigo por ser descuidada.

—Edward... Es el maldito individuo que os compró a Rosalie y a ti — replicó su hermano con una expresión implacable—. Me gustaría verlo. Lo mataría por lo que te ha hecho.

—Edward hizo lo que consideraba su obligación. No lo entiendes, Richard. Él me ama y yo lo amo a él. Vamos a casamos pronto. Nos habríamos casado ya si el califa no estuviera tan enfermo.

—¡Casaros! Según la ley islámica, supongo. Eso no es un matrimonio apropiado para mi hermana —la miró con una mezcla de compasión, furia y vergüenza—. No sé si podremos mantenerlo en secreto, Bella. No tendrás ninguna posibilidad de casarte como Dios manda si se sabe que has estado cautiva en un harén.

—No quiero casarme con nadie que no sea Edward —replicó ella—. Nunca lo he querido, Richard. Tienes que saber cómo era mi vida después de que muriera nuestro padre. Estaba condenada a ser una anciana solitaria. Con Edward, mi vida tiene sentido. Ayudo a cuidar a los enfermos y enseño a los niños. Además, amo a Edward . Me hace feliz.

Richard se quedó un rato en silencio.

—Te han intoxicado con sus drogas y te han obligado a aceptar sus costumbres. Me avisaron de que quizá no me recibieras bien y tuviera que secuestrarte. Acabarás dándote cuenta de lo que ellos te han hecho y me agradecerás lo que yo he hecho.

La cabeza de Bella estaba aclarándose, apoyó los pies en el suelo y comprobó que podía sostenerse de pie.

—No quiero volver a Inglaterra contigo. Richard, por favor, devuélveme a mi marido. Soy suya en todos los sentidos y nunca seré feliz sin él.

—Sigues padeciendo las consecuencias de tu cautiverio —insistió Richard—. Lady Sefton-Jones quiere que vivas con nosotros. Dice que podemos tapar el escándalo y que yo puedo encontrarte un marido comprensivo que te cuide.

—¡No! No me casaré con nadie que no sea Edward —Bella lo miró con un gesto de orgullo—. Es posible que esté esperando un hijo de Edward.

—Dios no quiera que lleves esa semilla infiel.

—No es un infiel, aunque haya elegido otra religión. Nació en Inglaterra y es hijo de lord Hadley.

—Entonces, es un canalla o nunca habría comprado dos mujeres inglesas de buena cuna.

—Si no nos hubiese comprado, seguramente estaríamos muertas —le rebatió Bella antes de quedarse boquiabierta al ver la mirada de su hermano—. Quizá prefieras la muerte que la vergüenza de que haya yacido con un hombre de otra religión.

—No he dicho nada parecido, Bella. Eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho. Si no, ¿por qué iba a haber venido hasta aquí para buscarte?

—Si me quieres, Richard, déjame que vuelva con él. Te lo suplico. Te lo suplicaré de rodillas si quieres. Por favor, llévame al hombre que amo. Nunca seré feliz sin él.

-Hemos buscado por el pueblo e interrogado a los comerciantes, pero nadie sabe qué le ha pasado. Han salido patrullas hacia las montañas y hacia la capital —Rachid levantó la cabeza para mirar al califa—. Tomad mi vida, mi señor, como castigo por haber permitido que se la llevaran. Pensé que estaba segura en la tienda porque Alí ben Masoud os ha servido muchas veces en el pasado.

—Ni tú ni el vendedor tenéis ninguna culpa —replicó Edward con la mirada nublada por el dolor y rabia contenida—. Bella no debería haber abandonado el palacio con sólo tres hombres de escolta. Sabía lo peligroso que era porque yo se lo había dicho.

—Es una mujer, mi señor, y como tal, yo debería haberla protegido. No he cumplido mi deber. Tenéis el derecho de castigarme, como a los demás, aunque ellos protegieron a la señora Esme.

—No quiero castigar a un amigo fiel. Obedeciste a la señora Esme y ella fue irreflexiva. Debería haber sabido que la muerte de su hermano podía desencadenar represalias, aunque no la considero culpable de complicidad… — Edward se interrumpió al oír voces antes de que entrara uno de los jenízaros, que hizo una reverencia y esperó permiso para hablar—. ¿Tienes noticias?

—Nos hemos enterado de que los hombres que se llevaron a la señora Bella no son de nuestro pueblo, mi señor; son ingleses. Al parecer, pasaron dos semanas intentando que el sultán los recibiera, pero su excelencia no lo hizo. Estaban en contacto con los hombres que ayudaron a escapar a la prima de la señora. Nos hemos enterado de que es un grupo secreto que trabaja para liberar esclavos.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Yo, mi señor —Mellina entró en la habitación y miró a Edward—. Mi hermano Malik fue ejecutado por participar en la fuga, pero yo fui quien le dijo que las dos inglesas estaban aquí. Le pagaron para ayudarlas a escapar, pero sólo una lo siguió. Hace poco, me pidieron que ayudara a la señora Bella a escapar, pero ella me dijo que era feliz aquí y no le dije nada. No sé si los demás sabían que iba a visitar el bazar, pero yo no los avisé, aunque ayudé a Malik la primera vez —ella lo miró a los ojos—. Mi hermano no soportaba la vida que llevaba aquí. Me dio el dinero que había ganado para que yo pudiera comprar mi libertad algún día.

Edward apretó los puños. Estuvo tentado de golpearla y mandarla al calabozo, pero se dio cuenta de que había sido muy valiente al reconocer que había participado en la primera fuga.

—¿Estás seguro de que esos hombres eran ingleses? —preguntó al capitán de los jenízaros que había llevado la noticia.

—Sí, mi señor. Estamos haciendo averiguaciones. Había un barco en el puerto. Hemos ido a ver si ha zarpado.

—Habrá zarpado inmediatamente si el viento era propicio —Edward frunció el ceño—. Si la información es correcta, quiere decir que están llevando a Bella a Inglaterra.

—Vuestro barco también está en el puerto, mi señor —le recordó Rachid— . ¿Queréis perseguirla?

—¿Cómo voy a marcharme cuando Carlisle está tan enfermo? —Edward sintió un arrebato de impotencia—. ¿Quién se ocupará del príncipe Seth si me marcho unas semanas?

—Yo. Edward

se sorprendió al oír la delicada voz. El joven había entrado en la sala confundido entre el revuelo. Iba vestido de blanco y llevaba un libro de oraciones en la mano. Era estudioso y cortés, tan silencioso que rara vez se notaba su presencia.

—No quiero ocupar vuestro lugar, mi señor —siguió el joven—, pero estaré encantado de gobernar el palacio y la región hasta que volváis.

—Príncipe Abdulla… —Edward frunció el ceño al mirar al joven al que casi nunca había visto con los ojos apartados de un libro—. Tenéis dieciséis años, sois más joven todavía que Jasper . No tenéis experiencia con la guerra ni para dominar a unos hombres que intentarán arrebataros el poder en cuanto me haya ido.

—Solo sería vulnerable, pero cuento con la lealtad de vuestros hombres, a quienes creo que puedo dirigir.

—Yo garantizo la lealtad de los hombres —confirmó Rachid—. Nunca conoceréis la verdadera felicidad si no vais tras ella, mi señor.

—Eso es verdad —reconoció Edward—. Ella me dijo que su hermano es lord Sefton-Jones y que le gusta vivir en Londres. Allí tengo que encontrarla.

—¿Volverás? ¿Me das tu palabra? —Carlisle lo miró desde la cama donde esperaba la muerte—. Sé lo mucho que significa para ti, hijo mío, pero no podré morir tranquilo si no me prometes que volverás aunque ella no vuelva.

Edward captó la súplica en sus ojos y no pudo negarse.

—Os lo prometí cuando le salvasteis la vida. No incumplo la palabra dada, mi señor.

—Nunca debí amenazarte de esa manera. Me habría merecido que hubieses declarado inválida la promesa.

—Abdulla es honrado y hará todo lo que pueda mientras esté fuera, pero tenéis mi palabra.

—Entonces, que Alá te guíe y te proteja —Carlisle extendió una mano avejentada—. Tienes mi bendición porque sé que no descansarás hasta que hayas oído su respuesta de sus labios. Edward inclinó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Sabía que tenía pocas esperanzas de alcanzar el barco antes de que llegara a su destino. Sólo podía esperar que Bella estuviera bien y la encontraría cuando llegara a su Inglaterra.


	23. Chapter 23

Edward se marchó del palacio poco después de haber hablado con Carlisle y cabalgó a toda velocidad hacia la capital, donde lo esperaba su barco. Habían avisado al capitán para que estuviera preparado para zarpar en cuanto llegara Edward y sólo podía rezar para que los vientos fueran favorables. Si Bella llegaba a Inglaterra, estaba muy claro lo que podía pasarle. Sabía que su familia podía pensar que había deshonrado su nombre. Podían obligarla a casarse contra su voluntad o, según la ley islámica, un hermano podía matar a una hermana que los había deshonrado. Seguro que el hermano de Bella no adoptaba esas medidas. Sus pensamientos estaban ofuscados por la furia. ¿Habían secuestrado a Bella, como creía Esme, o se había ido ella voluntariamente? Se había entregado a él con mucha delicadeza la noche anterior y le había declarado su amor, pero ¿habrían sido excesivas las tentaciones de volver a Inglaterra? Si le pasara algo, nunca dejaría de reprochárselo. Debería haber dado la orden de que nunca abandonara el palacio sin una escolta suficiente. Él había estado ocupado por tener que apaciguar a ministros que querían ganar posiciones una vez que Carlisle había cedido el poder, había estado preocupado por su amigo y contento porque Harriet parecía dispuesta a quedarse en el palacio. Carlisle había vuelto a arrancarle una promesa, pero él ya se consideraba comprometido. No sabía qué sería de él si Bella se negaba a volver, si podía encontrarla. La vida le había parecido maravillosa durante unas horas, pero en ese momento, el futuro se avecinaba oscuro y solitario, repleto de responsabilidades de Estado. Como califa, podía ayudar mucho al pueblo de la región de Carlisle , pero sin Bella a su lado sería arduo y triste.

—Bella, querida hermana —la saludó lady Sefton-Jones con los brazos extendidos cuando entró con su hermano en la casa de Londres—. Qué buen aspecto tienes. Me alegro de verte. Hice que Richard fuese a buscarte en persona y, al parecer, ha tenido suerte.

—Me alegro de verte, Lucy Bella le dio un beso—. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero habría preferido que Richard me hubiese preguntado qué quería en vez de secuestrarme. Le he rogado que me permita volver con mi marido, pero se niega.

—¿Con tu marido? —preguntó lady Sefton-Jones con tono de preocupación—. ¿Te obligaron a casarte con uno de esos infieles? Pobre Bella … No te apenes, te encontraremos un marido comprensivo y cariñoso y pronto olvidarás todo lo que te ha pasado, como ha hecho la pobre Rosalie

—Parezco apenada porque amo a Edward. ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso? Rosalie estaba enamorada del capitán Richardson y por eso ocupé su lugar cuando iban a casarla con el príncipe. No me obligaron a casarme con él, pero lo que hice se consideró una ofensa y tuve la suerte de eludir un castigo muy severo. Edward me salvó la vida a costa de un sacrificio y lo amo. Iba a ser mi marido y lo llevo en el corazón. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, Lucy, pero no quiero encontrar un marido. No encontré a nadie con quien quisiera casarme antes de marcharme. Prefiero ser una solterona que casarme con alguien a quien no amo… y la sociedad no me importa.

—Te enseñaron a aceptar tu destino —replicó Lucy con una expresión triste—. Nos dijeron que podía pasar algo así, pero nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo que pasó, Bella . Te llevaremos a la corte, te presentaremos a nuestros amigos y volverás a ser feliz.

—Prefiero ir a la casa del campo. En cuanto pueda organizarlo, encontraré un barco y volveré a Estambul con mi marido.

—Espera un poco —le pidió Lucy—. Ven a ver a mis hijos, Catherine y William, y ya me dirás si no ibas a añorar los placeres de una vida familiar.

—Os quiero a ti, a mi hermano y a mis sobrinos, pero mi vida está con Edward y no voy a cambiar de parecer.

Captó la obstinación en el rostro de su cuñada y se dio cuenta de que nada la convencería de que no estaba haciendo lo más conveniente para ella. Ni ella ni su marido entendían que estaban partiéndole el corazón. Sólo podía pensar en Edward. ¿Estaría él pensando en ella y preguntándose si seguía viva? Seguramente, pensaría que las tribus de las montañas la habían secuestrado y se imaginaría lo peor.

—Preferiría no acompañaros a la corte —dijo Bella una tarde, una semana después de su llegada—. Iré porque os habéis empeñado, pero si hago lo que me pedís, ¿me permitiréis ir a la casa del campo?

—La semana pasada estuve en la corte y Su Majestad me preguntó por ti durante media hora. Le escribí porque Richard me pidió que la informara de que habías vuelto a Inglaterra y esta noche te ha invitado a la corte. No puedes rehusar, Bella, porque sería una ofensa a Su Majestad. Hay una recepción y tenemos que asistir porque mucha gente se habrá enterado ya de que has vuelto y querrá saludarte.

—No estoy segura de que todo el mundo vaya a aceptarme, Lucy.

—No seas boba, querida. Todo el mundo sabe que te vendieron y esclavizaron a la fuerza. Creo que admirarán tu valor. Por eso deberías presentarte en la corte lo antes posible. Si la reina te acepta, todo el mundo querrá agasajarte y cortejarte.

Bella sonrió por el entusiasmo de su cuñada.

—¿Qué pasará si ella decide no aceptarme por temor a que mi deshonra le afecte?

—Estás hablando de la reina Isabel —contestó Lucy entre risas—. Hará exactamente lo que quiera.

—Lady Bella… —la saludó la reina con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Bella hacia una reverencia—. Tenéis buen aspecto, espero que vuestra… aventura no os haya causado ningún daño.

—Ninguno, señora —Bella levantó la cabeza con orgullo—. He aprendido mucho sobre la cultura y las costumbres del imperio otomano.

—¿De verdad? Lo decís como si lo aceptarais —la mirada de la reina se hizo más intensa—. Tengo entendido que os esclavizaron a la fuerza.

—Efectivamente. No obstante, llegué a admirar al hombre con el que iba a casarme, el califa de los territorios del norte. Es de religión islámica, majestad, pero es un lord inglés por nacimiento y no tiene esclavos. Me habría concedido la libertad, pero yo elegí quedarme y casarme con él. Pienso volver en cuanto pueda.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la reina con aire pensativo—. Me gustaría que otro día me contarais más cosas sobre vuestra… aventura. Os llamaré para que podamos hablar en privado, lady Bella.

—Vuestra Majestad es muy considerada.

La reina inclinó la cabeza y Bella se retiró para reunirse con su hermano y su cuñada. Lucy la miró con los ojos azules rebosantes de emoción.

—¿Qué te ha dicho, querida?

—Se ha interesado por mis aventuras y piensa llamarme otro día para hablar en privado.

—¿Qué te dije? —le preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa muy cariñosa—. Le dije a Richard que todo saldría muy bien y así ha sido. Nadie te dará la espalda. Creo que esta noche serás la mujer más solicitada de la corte. Todo el mundo estará deseando saber cómo es un harén. Tienes que saber que es la fantasía secreta de muchas mujeres.

—No creo que la realidad fuese a gustarles tanto como sus fantasías — Bella se rió levemente—. Una cosa es ser libre y otra ser una esclava, aunque te mimen.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres volver?

—No era una esclava. Edward me habría devuelto a casa sin pedir ningún rescate, pero yo elegí quedarme. Habría sido su esposa, su única esposa.

Bella se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba mirándola. Algunos cortesanos le inclinaron la cabeza y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dos caballeros se acercaran para entablar una conversación.

—Lady Bella, creo… —le saludó un caballero con una levita granate y un lazo de encaje—. Quizá os acordéis de mí. Nos conocimos cuando vuestro padre os presentó en la corte hace unos años. No habéis cambiado nada, es más, estáis más hermosa de lo que os recordaba.

—Gracias, sir Philip. Os recuerdo. Creo recordar que estabais casado con la señorita Jane Featherstone.

—Pobre Jane… —el caballero suspiró—. Murió el año pasado al dar a luz. Mi hijo vive y necesita una madre tanto como yo necesito una esposa.

—Lo lamento.

Bella deseó que se la tragara la tierra. El caballero no le interesó la primera vez y no le gustaba nada su mirada de curiosidad en ese momento. Casi podía oír cómo se preguntaba por los trucos que le habrían enseñado en el harén.

—Debéis haber sufrido mucho —siguió ella—. La muerte es siempre muy dolorosa. Bella sintió alivio al ver que unas mujeres se dirigían hacia ella, aunque algunos hombres se habían unido al grupo que los rodeaba. Su cuñada había acertado. Desde que la reina la aceptó y quiso hablar con ella en privado, no sólo se había convertido en motivo de curiosidad, sino que era el centro de atención.

—¿De verdad escapasteis del harén del califa? —le preguntó una mujer sin disimular la curiosidad—. Tenéis que ser muy valiente. Tengo entendido que hay unos látigos espantosos que pueden azotar sin dejar marcas y que a los hombres les hacen cosas horribles. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, no son hombres, ¿verdad?

—Desdichadamente, son hombres como todos, aunque los mutilen atrozmente. Yo nunca padecí un castigo como los que habéis mencionado, aunque los eunucos estaban vigilándonos siempre —contestó Bellla disimulando una sonrisa al ver el brillo en los ojos de la mujer—. Los habría podido padecer si hubiera intentado escapar, pero no tenía motivos porque era feliz allí y no quería marcharme.

—Sigo pensando que sois increíblemente valiente. Además, haber venido aquí sabiendo lo que podía decir la gente… —la mujer no siguió y se ruborizó— . No es que quiera criticar, claro.

—Tendríais derecho a hacerlo —replicó Bella con comprensión—. Sé lo que podéis pensar, pero en mi caso no fue así. No me trataron mal ni me obligaron a acostarme con el califa. —Oh… La mujer dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y se apartó como si estuviera un poco decepcionada. Bella supuso que había esperado enterarse de algún secreto apasionante que pudiera contar a las demás. No fue la única en preguntarle cosas parecidas y algunos caballeros se las preguntaron más osadas todavía. Bella lo sobrellevó con paciencia y respondió con bastante sensatez. Era una curiosidad natural porque ninguna mujer había vivido una aventura parecida y sólo habían oído vaguedades sobre costumbres crueles y bárbaras.

Algunos hombres le preguntaron por el interior del palacio, por las ropas que llevaban los hombres y por lo que hacia ella todo el día. Bella se aburrió de las preguntas y miró alrededor No le había interesado la vida de la corte cuando su padre la llevó porque le disgustaron los celos y las rivalidades de los cortesanos. ¿Cuándo podría preguntar a su hermano y a su cuñada sí podía marcharse? Lucy la había obligado a asistir, pero habría preferido quedarse haciendo planes para volver a Estambul. De repente, se dio cuenta de que un hombre la miraba fijamente y casi se desmaya. Lo reconoció inmediatamente aunque iba vestido como un caballero inglés.

—Edward … —susurró con un nudo en la garganta antes de dejar escapar una exclamación—. ¡Edwatd ! Empezó a dirigirse hacia él, pero se había dado la vuelta y estaba saliendo de la habitación. Bella aceleró el paso y corrió un poco aunque sabía que todo el mundo estaba mirándola. Lo vio justo delante de ella cuando salió del salón y entró en un pasillo estrecho.

—Edward, espérame, por favor.

Él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta lentamente con una mirada que le dio escalofríos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo?

Él la miró fijamente y en silencio durante un momento.

—No estoy enfadado, Bella. Me voy porque ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Estabas disfrutando mucho siendo el centro de atención. Temía que tu familia te hubiese castigado, que te hubiese confinado en el campo o te hubiese obligado a casarte. Incluso temí que te hubieran matado, pero ya veo que mis temores era una necedad. Eres feliz y me alegro. Habría sido mejor que no me hubieses visto.

—No, Edward , no —replicó ella acercándose con una mano extendida—. Por favor, no te enfades. He venido aquí para complacer a la esposa de mi hermano. Dijo que no podía rechazar la invitación de le reina y cree que aprenderé a ser feliz aquí, pero no es verdad. Supliqué a mi hermano que cambiara el rumbo del barco para volver contigo, pero no quiso. Había planeado irme a la casa del campo en cuanto pudiera y buscar un barco que me devolviera contigo. Sabes que te amo. Tienes que saber que quiero ser tu esposa. ¡Tienes que saberlo!

—Bella… -Edward la miró un rato en silencio—. Parecías muy a gusto entre toda esa gente. Este es el sitio que te corresponde en la sociedad. Nunca debí haberte llevado al palacio. Me gustaría poder quedarme en Inglaterra, convertirme en lord Hadley y casarme contigo, pero es imposible. Mi padre ha muerto y sus posesiones me pertenecen, pero no puedo tomarlas, Bella. He dicho a mis abogados que mi sobrino heredará el titulo. Podría tardar años en poder dejar el palacio y traerte de vuelta.

—No quiero quedarme aquí sin ti —Bella se acercó más y lo miró a los ojos—. Efectivamente, hay cosas de la casa de campo de mi padre que me encantan y sé que en el palacio no seré tan libre como aquí, pero sin ti me sentiría sola y sin esperanzas. Tengo cosas que hacer en el palacio, hay personas que me necesitan y seré tu esposa. La vida no me interesa sin ti.

—Bella, mi amor —Edward la abrazó mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Sabes que te amo? Quiero que seas mi esposa, pero tienes que estar segura de que quieres volver porque conoces los peligros. Puede haber más rebeliones y tendrás que ir siempre con escolta. Tendrían que haberte vigilado mejor. Cuando me dijeron que te habían secuestrado, pensé que quizá no volviera a verte y me culpé a mí mismo. Deseé haber estado contigo. Habría muerto antes de permitir que te secuestraran.

—Tranquilo… -Bella lo besó en los labios—. Ya estás aquí y me marcharé…

—¡Bella! No toquéis a mi hermana. ¿Cómo os atrevéis…?

Bella dio un respingo al oír a su hermano.

—Richard, te equivocas. Él es… Ella vaciló y Edward sonrió.

—Soy el hijo de lord Robert Hadley —se presentó Edward —. Me marché de Inglaterra hace más de diez años. No nos habremos conocido porque sois más joven que yo. Ahora me llaman señor , Edward califa de los territorios del norte y Bella es mi prometida.

—¡Maldito canalla! —exclamó Richard llevándose la mano a la empuñadura del sable—. He oído lo que hicisteis y pagaréis por haber denigrado a mi hermana y a mi prima. Uno de los dos habrá muerto antes de que la noche acabe.

—¡No, Richard, por favor! —exclamó Nella—. No lo hagas. Amo a Edward y quiero casarme con él. Si uno de los dos muriera, no podría soportarlo. Nos os batáis en un duelo —miró a Edward con angustia—. Por favor, haz que lo entienda. No podría vencerte.

—Tranquila, mi amor —Edward le acarició la mano—. Lord Sefton-Jones, os pido perdón por lo que hice. Hice una promesa al califa y un hombre de honor tiene que cumplirla. Si no hubiera comprado a vuestra hermana y a vuestra prima, las habría comprado otro hombre que se habría aprovechado de ellas y luego las habría dado a sus hombres para que se divirtieran. Vuestra prima iba a casarse con un príncipe, un honor muy elevado en mi país de adopción. Os pido que me concedáis la mano de vuestra hermana. Ella ya ha elegido. Si os negáis, ella se marchará conmigo y no volveréis a verla. Si aceptáis nuestra boda, Bella podrá visitaros de vez en cuando y vos podréis visitarnos. Yo os garantizaría la seguridad para cruzar nuestro país.

—Richard, por favor, es lo que quiero —Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No me condenes a una vida solitaria.

—¿Os casaréis en una iglesia?

—Sí, si eso es lo que queréis —contestó Edward apretando la mano de Bella para que no se opusiera—. Tengo que volver a Estambul, pero Bella podrá venir a Inglaterra cuando quiera.

—¿Dais vuestra palabra de caballero inglés?

—Doy mi palabra de caballero inglés y de califa de los territorios del norte. Amo a Bella como a ninguna otra mujer. Haré cualquier cosa para protegerla y para que sea feliz.

—Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo —Bella miró a su hermano a los ojos—. Richard, por favor…

—Muy bien. Tienes edad para saber lo que haces, Bella. Nunca he intentado impedir que hagas lo que quieres y creo que tienes buen juicio. Organizaré la boda en nuestra casa de campo y, entre tanto, espero que te comportes con mesura y dignidad, Bella.

—Gracias, Richard —Bella lo abrazó impulsivamente—. Muchas gracias. Eres muy bueno conmigo.

—Espero que me visites —dijo Richard antes de mirar con severidad a Edward —. Quiero que mi hermana pueda vivir con holgura si quiere vivir en Inglaterra.

—Naturalmente —Edward sonrió a Bella —. Ya lo tenía pensado. Creo que quedaréis satisfecho, lord Sefton-Jones. Bella tendrá tierras y posesiones en Inglaterra que podría legar a sus hijos si quiere.

—Entonces, no tengo nada que objetar —aceptó Richard—. Buscad un sitio discreto para despediros por el momento. Lucy y yo nos iremos pronto a casa y tienes que estar preparada para acompañarnos.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella, en brazos de su marido, apoyó la cara en su pecho, captó el olor a almizcle de su cuerpo y le lamió delicadamente el sabor salado de su piel. Él se estremeció y la abrazó con más fuerza acariciándole el trasero. Ella lo miró y vio que estaba sonriendo.

—¿Os he complacido, mi señor? —le preguntó con un susurro—. ¿Queréis que baile?

—Me has complacido más de lo que puedes imaginarte —contestó él con una voz ronca por el deseo—. No, no vas a bailar para mí, eres mi esposa, no mí odalisca. Nos hemos casado por el rito cristiano para complacer a tu hermano y cuando volvamos al palacio volveremos a casarnos para complacer a mi pueblo, pero, para mí, eres mi esposa desde la primera vez que me miraste con amor en los ojos.

—Estaremos casados por partida doble —Bella le acarició el pecho—. Cuando volvamos al palacio, ¿no estarás demasiado ocupado para dedicarme algo de tiempo? Cuando pasé semanas sin verte, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

—Nunca me olvidé de ti, ni siquiera cuando tuve que demostrarte que no podías ser tan irreflexiva, Bella. Sufrí tanto como tú por nuestra separación — Edward se puso serio—. Nunca quise hacerte daño, mi amor. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

—Ya te he perdonado —susurró ella antes de besarlo. El beso de él hizo que ella se abrasara por dentro, que arqueara las caderas y que separara los muslos para que la acariciara.

—Te amo, te deseo, te necesito, mi querido Edward.

—Quiero que seas todo lo libre que puedas, mi amor, pero tienes que saber que allí no podrás hacer algunas cosas que haces aquí.

—Si puedo montar a caballo contigo cuando tengas tiempo, me conformo. Es posible que cuando Seth haya crecido tengamos tiempo para venir a Inglaterra y visitar a mi familia.

—Creo que Abdulla será un gran consejero para el príncipe y que dentro de unos años podremos viajar a Inglaterra y otros países. Creo sinceramente que no desea gobernar porque prefiere estudiar. Se inclina más hacia la enseñanza de la fe porque sé que es muy devoto, pero puede aconsejar a su hermanastro mientras él aprende.

—Eso es para el futuro. Creo que puedes hacer muchas cosas por tu pueblo, Edward. Estoy dispuesta a aceptar las limitaciones del palacio sí me permites ayudarte en lo que pueda.

—Tu trabajo en la enfermería no ha pasado desapercibido y he dado órdenes para que se creen las escuelas que propusiste. Encontraremos la forma de ayudar y servir a nuestro pueblo juntos, Bella.

—Entonces, estoy feliz de amar y ser amada.

—Mi adorada esposa…

Él la besó y ella sintió que el ardor de su deseo se abría paso entre sus muslos y entraba profundamente dentro de ella.

—Alá nos bendijo el día que me llevó al mercado de esclavos —siguió él— . Sin ti, mi vida habría estado tan vacía como las arenas del desierto.

Ella suspiró y se entregó en cuerpo y alma. Él la arrastró a un sitio muy, muy alejado. Sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta armonía, se buscaban, se encontraban y volvían a buscarse una y otra vez hasta alcanzar el placer inmenso que los dominó súbitamente con una oleada irresistible. Después, se quedaron abrazados, satisfechos y en paz porque no se necesitaban las palabras.

Llegamos al final de la historia!

La historia es de Anne Herries

y lleva por el nombre comprada para el harén. Próximamente la estaré convirtiendo en pdf y les pasaré la historia.

Muchísimas gracias a tod s los que me acompañaron en esta adaptación. Nos vemos la siguiente semaana con una nueva adaptación, les dejo el argumento aquí.

Edward Masen no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Bella en una sala de maternidad? Quería saber porque lo había abandonado hacía ocho meses. Un momento. ¿Ocho? ¿Era posible que estuviera allí porque había dado a luz un hijo suyo? Era verdad que hacía ocho meses se había despachado a gusto contra los niños, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Seguía echando terriblemente de menos a Bella, y no pensaba dejar escapar esta oportunidad de recuperarla.

espero qué ojalá les guste y me acompañen en esa nueva adaptación.


End file.
